Un amigo al cual amé
by AnNadOnO
Summary: UA,Este es un YxA, LxP...Este que esta aquí es el FINAL me costó mucho pero espero que sea de su agrado...Entren y dejen Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Un amigo al cual amé**

** Notas iniciales **

Este fic esta dedicado a una amiga que me ayudó a subirlo nn...tu sabes quien eres!

Como ya saben ningún personaje de Shaman King me pertenece...uu...los dejo con una historia de YXA...LXP...nada mas...ahh...una advertencia si les gusta Tamao (¬¬ que raros)...NO lo lean...ya que yo la odio...si quieren leerlo que sea bajo su responsabilidad...nn...ahora los dejo con el fic..

" " son pensamientos

- dialogos

(n.a ) notas de la autora y aclaraciones de la misma...nn

**Capitulo 1: " Una nueva amistad"**

Era el primer dia de clases...esta chica nunca había sido la representación de alguien sociable pero nunca pensó que ese día llegaría alguien muy especial a su vida...

La hora del receso en la escuela de la joven comenzó y como no tenia ninguna amiga se sentó en las escaleras de su edificio hojeando una revista...

- ¿qué es lo que lees? – La presencia de un chico a un lado de ella la hizo salir de su poco educativa lectura.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? – contesto la enfadada rubia.

- oye...tranquila solo quiero saludar nnU jijijiji...- el chico rió de manera estúpida (n.a/ ya saben quien es no?)

- Pasabas por aquí y dijiste...saludaré a esa chica...pobre no tiene amigos – esto ultimo lo dijo de manera burlona y sarcástica – pues no quiero tu lastima (n.a/ya saben por que no tiene amigos...nnU)

- vamos quieres calmarte?...jijijiji...

- De que demonios te ries? – preguntó la rubia

- nnU de nada...ni nombre es Yoh Asakura

Bien por ti...por que no vas y se lo dices a alguien mas?...- dijo bastante enojada la chica

Tal ves lo haga pero primero dime tu nombre nn

Para que quieres saberlo?

mmmmm...no se...vamos dime tu nombre

No! – en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de entrada a clases – ya me voy..

uu esta bien...adios...hey!...mi salon esta junto al tuyo así que nos veremos muy seguido

Si...si...- dijo ignorando al castaño y entrando a su salón.

Salieron de clase y el joven se encontraba en las escaleras sentado como esperando a alguien.

Ay...no...uu..- dijo la rubia al verlo.

Hola! nn...como te fue en tu clase?...Anna Kyouyama – Dijo Yoh

ò.ó ...como sabes mi nombre?...- Dijo Anna notablemente molesta (n.a/ Por Dios..cuanto escándalo por un nombre!)

Investigue...no es imposible lograr algo cuando te lo propones jijiji – le sonrió a la chica.

Si claro...- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible – Ahora que sabes mi nombre me dejarás en paz? – Dijo Anna sentando en un escalón mas arriba que el joven.

mmm no...nn – dijo el castaño poniéndose al nivel de Anna.

Entonces que quieres?...¬¬

Pues una amiga como tu no me caería mal – dijo con su típica sonrisa el joven Asakura.

Una amiga como yo?...a que te refieres? – Dijo alzando la voz

Si...como tu...linda y..."amable?...no eso no lo sé aún " y ...que le gustan las revistas nn.

Ahhh... – El sonrojo por parte de la joven fue notorio tanto que los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca gritaban algo como – Asakura y quien es tu novia!...Si que eres rápido Asakura!...- lo que hizo aún mas grande el sonrojó de Anna y dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Yoh.

Ven Anna vamos a otra parte... – Dijo Yoh tomando la mano de la rubia y haciendo con esto que lo gritos se hicieran mas fuertes y esta vez gritaran algo como – Ven amada...toma mi mano y...- ya no lograron escuchar en resto por que Yoh ya había bajado las escaleras de la mano de Anna.

Llegaron a una jardinera en la cual se podía ver hacia la calle...

Ya suéltame Yoh. – Protestaba la Rubia...

Perdón..nnU - dijo soltando a la chica ...de repente la vista del joven se había perdido en la calle.

Yoh?...

Dime.. – volteando hacia su acompañante

Que es lo que vez con esa cara de bobo?

jijijijiji – Rió Yoh (n.a/ XD se ríe de todo)

De que te ríes?...- Preguntó Anna

De los comentarios de hace unos momentos

Ah...esos tontos... – Dijo Anna

Bueno...se que te llamas Anna, te gusta leer revistas...pero que mas?

Que quieres saber?..- Dijo La rubia CASI de manera amable

Pues...por que eres tan...agresiva? – dijo con un poco de temor el Asakura

Agresiva?..- Lo pensó un rato ...- no se!...

XD..bueno...jijijjiji

** Continuará **

** Notas finales **

Les gustó?...espero que si...XD...es el primer fic que publico...nn...por fa dejen Reviws para decirme si les gustó y si quieren que siga con mi fic...gracias a todos...espero que sean muchos los que lean mi Fic...matta ne!


	2. Una dificil peticion

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Recuerden que: Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen...uu

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme reviews:

Kaniza: Gracias amiga...y prometo que el LXP...estará muy divertido... y la zorra pronto aparecerá.

Zelkas: Gracias por leer mi fic..aunke mi sumary sea basura...u.u...espero tu reviews.

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura: Gracias por tus recomendaciones...haré caso a eso...espero ke te guste este capi...

SteDiethel: Gracias...pues...aun no se si habrá yaoi...pero si no...te prometo a ti y a Kaniza...ke escribiré uno para ustedes...

Kykio88: Gracias Amiga!...eres muy amable...se ke no conoces bien la serie y ke leas mi fic...significa mucho para mi...

Bueno los dejo con el CAPI:

**Capitulo 2: "Una difícil petición"**

Pasó mucho tiempo..para ser exacto 2 años desde aquel día, Anna e Yoh se habían vuelto unos amigos inseparables..aunque algunos decían que era mas que amistad (n.a/ envidiosos ¬¬) ya que caminaban tomados de la mano, reían todo el tiempo y lo mas importante pasaban la mayoría del tiempo uno con el otro ...pero solo era amistad...

Anna había conocido a una chica muy agradable que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas...su nombre era Tamao (n.a/ ¬¬..como es posible que sea su amiga) y otra de sus mejores amigas era la adorable Pilika...todo iba perfecto hasta que...

Vamos Anna ayúdame con tu amigo Yoh...tu dices que no son nada...que solo son amigos y pues...yo si quiero algo mas que una amistad con el..(n.a/ ODIO A TAMAO)

Pues...mira Tamao – Anna conocía muy bien a Tamao y sabia que lo mas probable es que terminaría rompiéndole el corazón a Yoh.. – Yo...no se...de verdad te gusta o solo quieres jugar?...

Anna me ofendes – dijo en tono sentido

No seas ridícula Tamao... – Exclamó Pilika (n.a/ Ella no se calla nada...nnU)

¬¬ cállate Pilika – demandó Tamao – Vamos Anna Ahí viene – Dijo la pelirozada acomodando frívolamente su cabello

Hola mi Annita – Dijo abrazando a Anna

Hola Yoh – Dijo la rubia saludando de beso en la mejilla a Yoh..." que haré ...ayudaré a Tamao?" – Pensaba Anna mientras veia a Tamao que le hacia señas con los ojos

- Hola a todas! nn ... – Saluda el castaño con su habitual sonrisa

- Hola Yoh – Contesto igual de cortes y sonriente la peliazul

- Hola Yoh – Contesta Tamao tomando por el brazo al joven y atrayéndolo hacia ella..(n.a/ como se atreve! Ò.Ó).. lo que lo desconcertó.

Suavemente Yoh se suelta del brazo de la pelirozada y toma por la cintura a Anna como siempre solía hacerlo...- Como estas Annita?

- Yo bien y tu?...espera...no deberías estar en clase? – dice Anna con el ceño fruncido.

- Emm...supongo que si – dijo el castaño algo distraído – Debo irme adios Annita – dijo haciendo con su mano el ademán de un beso – adiós chicas! nn.

- ¬¬...ese Yoh es un distraído – dijo la rubia

- Distraído o no...esta muy guapo..- dijo Tamao (n.a/...¬¬..esa...tipa!)

- Si claro como tu digas Tamao..- dijo fastidiada Pilika

Ya vámonos nosotras también tenemos clases – Dijo Anna mientras caminaba y dejaba atrás a sus amigas.

Durante la clase Anna no dejó de pensar en lo que Tamao le había dicho "ayudar a Tamao a que sea novia de Yoh?"..pero el timbre de salida de la clase sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Anna – se le acerca la pelirozada – entonces que?..me ayudarás con tu amigo o te lo vas a quedar tu?

Ya basta Tamao...me hartas (n.a/ A mi también! ¬¬) – le contesta bastante irritada la peliazul.

Cállate TEÑIDA...no estoy hablando contigo – dijo Tamao

Cállense las 2 ¬¬...si Tamao te voy a ayudar con Yoh " Por que lo hago? Soy una tonta"

Gracias Anna...nn (n.a/ su sonrisa falsa me harta! Y estoy segura que a Pilika también)

Vamos a la cafetería Anna? – le pide Pilika

Si claro...- contesta la rubia

Y yo no estoy invitada? – Pregunta Tamao

NO! – le grita Pilika

- ¬¬ TEÑIDA...- y se quedó en el salón mientras Anna y Pilika fueron a la cafetería.

En la cafetería...

- ESTAS LOCA! – Le preguntó la peliazul a una muy confundida Anna

- Se a lo que te refieres pero a mi no me interesa Yoh y a Tamao si...asi que adelante por mi esta bien – dice Anna con una mirada perdida

- Estas loca cuantas veces hemos visto a Tamao "enamorada" de chicos y sabes que lo único que quiere es jugar con ellos y es lo mismo que quiere con Yoh...vas a permitir que se lo haga también a el?- Dijo pilika en un intento por hacer reaccionar a Anna.

- "lo que dice Pilika tiene sentido pero..."... – A mi no debe importarme eso es solo asunto de Yoh y Tamao

Que acaso no eres amiga de Yoh?...quieres verlo lastimado?...

...pues no...pero..." que debo hacer?"

- Pero nada!...yo no permitiría que Tamao fuera novia de algún amigo mío...recuerda como me puse cuando intentó hacer eso con mi hermano...y eso que él esta en preparatoria...(n.a/ Ahora saben por que Tamao odia tanto a Pilika y viceversa) recuerdas como lo defendí?...eso es lo que deberías hacer por Yoh.

- Pero yo...

** Continuará **

** Notas finales **

Que les pareció?...no creen que Tamao es una...mala amiga?...

Pues a mi si me parece...dejen Reviews..para saber que piensas y dejen sugerencias para mi fic...

Yoh: sus sugerencias serán ignoradas...cierto?

AnNadOnO: shhh..no me descubras – dijo por lo bajo ... - emmm...claro que serán utilizadas.,

Anna: Mentirosa!...

AnNadOnO:...Anna me ofendes...uu...

Anna: Que Tamao te viste...¬¬

AnNadOnO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...es el peor castigo que puedo tener,..no me castigues Anna ...juro que haré caso a las sugerencias pero no me compares con esa!...uu

Anna:...esta bien...

Yoh:...jijijijijiji...debió dolerte AnNadOnO...

AnNadOnO: Cállate Yoh...¬¬

Pilika: como permitiste que me dijera TEÑIDA!

AnNadOnO: emmm...yo intenté detenerla pero no pude...ella es como el demonio en persona

Pilika: eso no te lo discuto...TT...pero aclara que no soy teñida...en este instante! ¬¬

AnNadOnO: ejem...pilika no es teñida

Pilika: Gracias nn

Horo-Horo:...por que no salgo en el fic? uu

AnNadOnO: por que no quiero que te quedes con Tamao..es por tu propio bien.. corazón

Horo: Y si prometo no quererla? uu

AnNadOnO: no corazón...se que eres débil...y ella es una...mala mujer que te puede convencer...que te parece si de ahora en adelante me ayudas en las notas finales?

Horo: Esta bien nn..además no quiero que mi hermana ponga en practica otra ves el plan "liberemos a Horo de la zorra de Tamao"

Pilika: no me arrepiento del plan...tenia que hacer algo.,..primero muerta antes de verte con Tamao...

Anna: Ya vámonos Pilika ...tenemos que llegar a la tienda a comprar tu tinte...

AnNadOnO: O.O...Matta ne!


	3. otro favor?

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Bueno quiero decir que Shaman king no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes T.T ke mas diera yo...pero este fic se los dejo con mucho cariño! n.n

Llegó!...por fin llegó en 3 capi...sorry...eske tenia cosas ke hacer aparte ke me kitaron el fic T.T...bueno kiero agradecer a Kaniza, a Carla y a Hikaru-Anna chavas las kiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo y reviews!

**En capi anterior:**

- Pero nada!...yo no permitiría que Tamao fuera novia de algún amigo mío...recuerda como me puse cuando intentó hacer eso con mi hermano...y eso que él esta en preparatoria...(n.a/ Ahora saben por que Tamao odia tanto a Pilika y viceversa) recuerdas como lo defendí?...eso es lo que deberías hacer por Yoh.

- Pero yo...

Capitulo 3: Otro favor? 

Pilika esperaba impaciente que su amiga terminara la frase..- pero? – La cara de pilika se veía bastante desesperada mientras que la de Anna denotaba confusión. Pero alguien salvó a la rubia...

o Pero si es Len!...- Decía la peliazul con ojos soñados – es el mas guapo de toooooda la escuela... – Le decía a su amiga mientras esta la veía con una gran gota en su nuca...

Anna agradecía que el joven Len apareciera ya que parecía que a su amiga se le había olvidado el tema de conversación...pero quien lo recordaría después de ver al chico...llevaba un pantalón escolar color azul una camisa blanca escolar y...la llevaba desabotonada dejando ver su camisa de adentro bastante PEGADA por que había pasado casi todo el día jugando fut-boll...(suspiro general).

- Si Pilika...lo que digas – le decía Anna mientras que su amiga balbuceaba algo como " quien fuera esa camisa para ir pegada a su perfecto cuerpo"...n.nU – Pilika tienes diciendo eso desde hace ya tiempo...pero por que no te acercas a hablarle?

- ESTAS LOCA?...

- Por que lo dices? n.nU

- Un chico como él jamás se fijaría en mi ...u.u...- Pilika lo decía por que aparte de que Len era bastante adinerado era también el chico mas popular no solo con las chicas si no también uno que otro chico de sexualidad dudosa...n.nU

- Si no te acercas jamás lo sabrás...creo que debes...- Anna fue interrumpida por la llegada de un chico de cabellos castaños largos.

- Hola guapas – saludaba el hermano mayor de Yoh...

- Hola Hao – contestaron fastidiadas las chicas...

- Viendo a Len de nuevo Pili?

- No creo que sea algo que te incumba – dijo la peliazul

- Vamos Pilika solo debes pedirlo y yo te consigo que este chavo este a tus pies.. – decía Hao con mucha seguridad en su rostro

- No se si creerte... – dijo un incrédula Pilika

- Yo los dejo debo ir a ver a Yoh... – Dijo Anna

- Me lo saludas! n.n..- La verdad sobre estos gemelos es esta...sus padres habían decidido que irían a escuelas separadas para hacerlos independientes uno del otro...pero esto falló cuando a Hao lo corrieron de 3 diferentes escuelas en solo 6 meses...n.nU y por ello sus padres decidieron que asistirían a la misma escuela, Hao tenía casi 5 meses en el mismo salón de Yoh y se había convertido en un buen amigo de Len.

- Quiero escuchar la manera en que harás que Len salga conmigo – Dijo la Peliazul con los ojos con llamas rojas y que daban mucho miedo.

- Emmm...claro pero dime que te hizo cambiar de opinión?.. - preguntó el mayor de los Asakura.

Pilika hizo una seña con sus malvados y rojizos ojos..haciendo con esto que Hao volteara a la dirección mostrada.

La dirección mostraba a un ACOSADO Len por una chica del tipo de Tamao...(osea una Zorra)...tenia el pelo plateado y hasta la cintura...por si no saben quien es...

- Pero si es Jean...- Dijo Hao – La joven Jean que en este momento llevaba la falda escolar de color verde bastante corta... a decir verdad era una micro falda y una blusa tipo polo (o sport) muy ajustada... estaba pegada como chicle al guapo Len...

- Como se atreve!... – Decía Pilika que poco a poco se levantaba mas del asiento y su aura roja se incrementaba.

- Calma Pilika n.nU ...- Dijo Hao mientras agitaba las manos no se con que motivo...supongo que para que no viera mas la situación que en ese momento sucedía.

- Cállate!...deberías estar pensando como ayudarme en vez de estar molestándome!

La cara de preocupación que antes ocupaba el rostro de Hao cambió por una de seguridad...- Ya lo tengo...tu no te preocupes

- Quiero escucharla antes de decir que si...- dijo decidida Pilika

Mientras en la jardinera que da a la calle...

- Por que estas tan callada Annita? – dijo el castaño...

Pero Anna pareció no escucharlo...estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos..."debería hacerlo?...pero y si lastima a Yoh...jamás me lo perdonaría"

- Anna? – Dijo de nuevo el castaño

- Eh?..perdón Yoh…me decías.. – contestó finalmente la rubia.

- Que es lo que te sucede Anna? – dijo con cara de preocupación el joven Asakura...

La joven dio un gran suspiro y contestó.. – Nada es solo que...

- Dímelo...sabes que puedes confiar en mi..- dijo el castaño con su mejor sonrisa...lo que produjo un pequeño sonrojo por parte de su afortunada acompañante que el no notó.

- Tamao quiere... – empezó a decir la rubia

- Si?..

- Tamao quiere que...saber si estas interesado en ella...ya que ella en ti...si...y quiere saber si.. – dejó inconclusa la frase ya que el joven dijo...

- La respuesta es...me interesa alguien mas... – dijo el Asakura con un dulce sonrojo.

- Oh...ya veo ..." quien será?" – entonces eso le diré a Tamao – Anna no podía evitar estar feliz...esa rosada no le quitaría a Yoh..

- Y dime Anna ya que hablamos de esto...- se sonrojo y bajo ligeramente su mirada – estas interesada en alguien?

- Eh?..- su sonrojo fue notorio por primera vez – para que quieres saberlo?

- Solo me interesa...recuerda que somos grandes amigos – dijo el Asakura

- Ah... – dijo decepcionada la rubia - " Solo amigos...pero en que estoy pensando?"...

- Pues no...no estoy interesada en nadie...todos son unos infantiles y unos inmaduros y unos...

- Yo también? – Dijo Yoh...con un puchero muy tierno...

- Tu no... – Dijo desviando la mirada...- Tu eres... – Lo pensó un momento...estaba buscando la palabra adecuada... – único..

El joven se sonrojo y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella que aun estaba con la mirada desviada...Yoh...tomó a Anna por la barbilla y le dijo en tono bajo y tierno...

- Tu eres especial, y por eso...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que al estar así...tan cerca de Anna solo le provocaba hacer una cosa...Besarla y eso fue lo que hizo...un beso tierno que ambos compartieron con el rostro sonrojado ...el beso duró lo suficiente como para dejar sin aliento a la pareja...se separaron y no sabían que decir..

– Anna si deseas darme una cachetada...adelante es lo que me merezco... – Anna levanto ligeramente la mano...el joven cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y solo obtuvo un beso mas...

Por su parte Anna se sentía feliz pero confundida...qué era lo que sentía por él...y lo que le había pedido Tamao...por el momento no importaba...La pareja se separó de nuevo...se miraron a los ojos e Yoh pregunto...

- Que significa esto?...

- Aun no lo se... – su frase fue interrumpida por un beso cortito y tierno por parte del Asakura...

- Te quiero mucho!...

- Yo... – no terminó ya que el beso de Yoh...la calló... –por que no quería escucharla decir algo malo...no en ese momento. Se separaron y antes de que volviera a pasar lo mismo Anna dijo...

- Ya tengo que ir a Clases...

- Te espero en el portón principal para acompañarte a casa.. – dijo Yoh...

Anna asintió con la cabeza y besó por ultima vez a su "amigo"... pero esta ves en la mejilla ...Yoh se quedó sentado un momento mas...pensando...con lo que no contaban era...

- ERES UNA MALA AMIGA ANNA KYOUYAMA!...¬¬ pero esta me la pagas...no serás feliz por mucho tiempo...nos veremos en el portón...

** Continuará **

Notas finales 

AnnaDono: Que les pareció chicos?

Len: Como esta eso de que hay hombres que les gusto?

AnnaDono: Ejemm...eske eres muy popular

Len: ¬¬

Horo: jajajajajajajajaja XD...Un hombre enamorado de Len?..jajajajajajajajaja

Len: mientras no seas tu!

Horo: kieres pelear?

Len: cuando kieras...Oh...lo olvidaba tu no sales en este fic

Horo: eres cruel cuernito!

Len: muajajaja...lo sé...

AnnaDono: basta!...Len!..no seas grosero con Horo...no es su culpa no estar en este fic...

Horo: (le saka la lengua infantilmente a Len)...te regañaron

Len: ¬¬... AnnaDono...regañalo...me sakó la lengua

AnnaDono: HORO!...

Horo: Perdon..u.u...(mientras AnnaDono se voltea Horo le saka nuevamente la lengua a Len)

Len: ¬¬

Yoh y Hao: AnnaDono no pedirás Reviews?

AnnaDono: tienen razón...casi lo olvido por culpa de este par! ¬¬

Len y Horo: Sorry AnnaDono T.T

AnnaDono: Bien chicos a las 3!..1...2...3..

Len, Horo, Yoh, Hao y AnnaDono : Dejen Reviews por fa! n.n...Matta ne!

AnnaDono: Sugerencias o reclamaciones este es mi correo: 


	4. Como pudiste Anna TT

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Hola soy Horo...Gracias por los reviews a todos! Los queremos mucho y muchas gracias se que todos son con cariño y Hacen ke AnnaDono Sea una mejor escritora...sorry que ella no este pero esta ocupada...pero me pidió que le agradeciera a las siguientes personas:

Kaniza, Hikaru Ana Asakura, Zelkas, Eve n-n, Kykio88, camilichan.

Anna dono quiere que sepan que lo que esta en cursivo son los pensamientos... y lo que esta en cursivo y en negritas...es una canción...T.T

**En capitulo anterior:**

ERES UNA MALA AMIGA ANNA KYOUYAMA!...¬¬ pero esta me la pagas...no serás feliz por mucho tiempo...nos veremos en el portón...

Capitulo 4: Como pudiste Anna?...T.T 

Anna se mostraba muy distraída durante su última clase...sabia que en el portón se encontraría de nuevo con el...pero por que se sentía tan nerviosa?...una mirada fría y penetrante la sacó de sus pensamientos volteo a ver de quien era y se encontró con una cara muy familiar...Tamao...

Tamao la miraba con odio y rencor al mismo tiempo – _Yo no le quite nada...ella nunca lo tubo_ – pensaba Anna...

La pelirosada salió del salón con la excusa de ir al baño...la chica tardó bastante...pero llegó justo en el momento en que todos recogían sus cosas...

Anna...podemos hablar?

- Emm..si..claro...

- Anna...yo me voy a ir...te cuidas...de ciertas personas ¬¬...dijo Pilika

- n.nU si...hasta mañana...

Tamao y Anna salieron del salón y se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba justo enfrente de su salón...

- Los vi...

- _Que?_... – pensó Anna – Emm...a que te refieres?..

Si lo niegas es peor...- Dijo Tamao...con un dejo de tristeza...

- Tamao yo lo siento mucho... –dijo Anna la cual se sentía culpable

- Pero esta bien...si tu de verdad lo quieres por mi no habrá problema...- dijo Tamao...- Pero dime de verdad lo quieres?...

- Tamao yo...si...yo lo quiero mucho...

- Entonces...bien amiga...ya tienes uno de los mejores chicos de la escuela – dijo La pelirosada con una sonrisa en su rostro..- También uno de los mas guapos...

-..Tamao...- regaño Anna...

- Lo siento...pero esa es la verdad... – Dijo la pelirosada... – además tendrás que cuidarlo muy bien...ya que el...es muy especial...

- Lo haré – dijo una muy alegre Anna – _pero que estoy diciendo aun no me dice nada Yoh_...- pensó la rubia...- Lo había olvidado...Yoh me esta esperando...- Dijo Anna A su amiga

Pues corre!...

- Gracias por entender todo...- dijo Anna mientras se alejaba corriendo camino al Portón donde la esperaría Yoh...

Si claro...¬¬...lo que digas...aunque pienso que Yoh...se fue...pero por que?...- dijo Tamao con una mirada irónica...

** Flash Back **

Tamao salía del salón...y se encontró con un castaño muy sonriente...

- Hola Tamao!...n.n- Saludó Yoh...

- Hola...saludo la aludida

- Ya terminó su clase?.O...dijo con esperanzas el castaño

No aun no..pero me salí por que esta muy aburrida la clase y por que...- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos Tamao...

si?...- dijo el ingenuo Yoh...

Es que...odio esto...pero...tengo algo que decirte...de Anna... – Empezó a decir la pelirosada...

- si...dímelo...- dijo un muy asustado Asakura...

- Ella me pidió que te dijera algo...que...ella no siente lo mismo que tu...- dijo con tristeza Tamao...(es buena actriz)

- A que te refieres si hace unos minutos ella y yo...- dijo Yoh muy impresionado por la noticia...

- Si...pero me dijo que esos besos no significaron nada...que ella no siente amor por ti...ella te quiere como amigo pero no sabia como decírtelo...entonces...

- Escogió la manera mas cobarde...O.Ó...no dar la cara!...- el castaño estaba notablemente enojado

- Yoh...por favor no la juzgues de esa manera...ella quiere lo mejor para ti...ella te quiere como amigo...- Dijo Tamao tratando de calmarlo...

- No trates de justificarla..._por que?...por que me besaste si no sentías nada_...- dijo por lo bajo el joven Asakura...- Yoh no dejaba de sacudir la cabeza en negativa...estaba tan decepcionado de la que pensaba el amor de su vida... – Es mejor que me vaya...- dijo Yoh...

- Lo siento Yoh...de verdad lo siento... - Tamao se acercó a el...y muy lentamente lo besó...un beso que fue detenido por el castaño... – lo lamento Yoh...yo me dejé llevar...

- Ya me tengo que ir...- La cabeza de Yoh no estaba muy bien como para decirle algo a Tamao...así que solo decidió alejarse de ahí...

- Tamao solo sonrió...y regreso a su salón...- la primera parte esta hecha...y empezaré con lo demás...creíste que te podías burlar de mi Anna?...ahora veras...

** Fin Del Flash Back **

Anna llegó al portón y no veía rastro del Asakura...de repente desde las sobras vio que alguien se acercaba...el corazón de la rubia latió muy rápido al pensar que se lo volvería a encontrar...pero volvió a su ritmo normal al ver que esa persona era Hao...

- Ah...eres tu... – dijo con decepción Anna

- oye!...lo dices como si yo no fuera nadie! ¬¬ - contesto el mayor de los Asakura...

- Y quien eres tu...para que te creas tanto – dijo con indiferencia la rubia

- Pues Hao..el mas guapo y dulce chico en toda la escuela... – dijo con una pose muy sexy el joven Asakura.

- jajajajajajajaja...que bueno que llegaste tenia ganas de reírme – dijo Anna...burlándose y apuntando a Hao...

- ¬¬...odiosa! – dijo con odio el pelilargo

- Cállate tonto!... ¬¬ – dijo Anna con mirada fría...la cual causo escalofríos en Hao

- Oye y que haces aun aquí...es tarde ya vete a tu casa!...- regaño el mayor de los Asakura

Anna tenia un buen rato esperando a Yoh...ya estaba entrando el otro turno a la escuela y ella un estaba ahi

- ¬¬ no te interesa...y no me quiero ir...además estoy esperando a alguien...

- Espero que no sea a mi hermano – dijo el castaño

- Y que si así fuera?...

- Pues nada solo que él ya se fue hace un buen rato...

_- Yoh se fue?..._que?..se supone que me esperaría aquí... – dijo una decepcionada Anna.

- Pues lo siento mucho por que él ya se fue... – dijo el pelilargo

- Entonces supongo que yo también me iré... – dijo Anna con la cabeza baja y muy triste..._Por que no me esperaste?_

- Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Hao de una manera dulce y desinteresada

- Te escuchaste casi amable Hao...pero no gracias...

- Entonces hasta mañana... – se despidió Hao

- Por favor no le digas a Yoh que estuve esperándolo – dijo Anna antes de darse la vuelta e irse...

El joven Asintió...

Anna llegó a su casa salido a su mamá y se fue a su cuarto...sin comer con la excusa de que había comido mucho en la escuela...Anna escuchó sonar el teléfono y rogó por que fuera él...

Anna...te llaman... – se escuchó la voz de su madre...

Anna sonrió... – contesto desde mi cuarto... bueno?...- contestó con entusiasmo el teléfono...

- Hola Anna soy yo Pilika... – La que llamaba era su mejor amiga la peliazul

- Hola...Pilika – dijo con tristeza Anna...

- Que te sucede?...- dijo preocupada Pilika

- Nada...

Bueno entonces déjame contarte acerca de la idea que se le ocurrió a Hao para poder conquistar al guapo de Len...- dijo entusiasmada la peliazul..

- Dímela... – dijo un poco menos indiferente la rubia...

Dice Hao que primero debo conocerlo bien ser su amiga...saber como le gustan las mujeres y esas cosas...pero eso solo se lo dice a sus mejores amigos...entonces...- empezó Pilika

- Como lograrás que te lo cuente a ti? o.O- pregunto confundida Anna...

- Me convertiré en su amigo... – dijo emocionada la peliazul

- Quieres decir amiga... – corrigió Anna...

No!...Amigo!...voy a convertirme en Hombre con ayuda de Hao...y seré el mejor amigo de Len!... – dijo Pilika..

- O.O!...Que idea...tan...Hao... – La rubia estaba muy impresionada por la idea tan absurda que se le había ocurrido al hermano mayor de Yoh...

- Es genial no?

Lo peor era que su amiga pensará que funcionaria esa idea...Pero Anna no iba a decir nada por sabia lo terca que era Pilika...y de todas maneras lo iba a hacer...lo mejor seria que por lo menos contara con su apoyo...

Entonces serás hombre... – continuó Anna – Y como planeas estar en la escuela siendo 2 a la ves?..o.O

- Fácil...yo seré de nuestro grupo tanto como hombre como mujer y Hao me avisará cuando nos vayamos a reunir o algo así...y me cambiaré y seré hombre...me explico?

Pues no...pero ya veremos como resultan las cosas...- dijo resignada la rubia...

- Ahora dime como te fue con Yoh?... – pregunto Pilika

Anna solo entristeció y le contó todo...

Lo siento mucho amiga...pero tal vez no se sentía bien y tubo que irse a su casa...o tenia algo que hacer... –dijo la peliazul tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga

Lo dudo...pero mañana me tiene que explicar por que no se apareció... – dijo decidida Anna...

Mientras en la casa del castaño...

**_En el recuento de los daños, Del terrible choque en entre los dos...Del firme impacto de tus manos ,no sobrevivió mi precaución...En el recuento de los daños ,Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor, Que no puedo creer lo que escuché, cómo puedes decir que te olvidaré? _****_  
_**

- _Por que me besaste si no me quieres?...soy tu juguete?...jamás lo esperé de ti..._ – estaba acostado en su cama... que era una litera donde dormía el y Hao...Yoh...dormía en la cama de abajo – Anna!... – dijo casi en grito...

**_Oooh no! no, no, no, No, no puedo reponerme, De ese beso que me subió al cielo, Que es el mismo que ahora me un de en el infierno, Oooh no, oooh no! _****_  
_****_Oooh no! no, no, no, No, no puedo reponerme, de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme, si sabías que no ibas a amarme _****_  
_****_Qué ganabas? Qué ganabas? Con besarme. _****_  
_**

Ahora que tienes hermanito? – dijo Hao mientras dejaba caer su mochila y subía las pequeñas escaleras hacia su parte de la litera...

Nada... – dijo el menor de los Asakura mientras pasaba por su cara una mano desesperada...

Es por tu rubia verdad?... – dijo Hao en burla...

Cállate ella no es "mi rubia"... – dijo con tristeza Yoh... – Además vete a comer déjame solo!...

Que humor hermanito...así te pareces más a mi... – dijo Hao mientras salía de la habitación...

Continuará...

Notas finales

Hola! XD soy Hoto...perdón Horo...otra vez...Anna Dono se disculpa por no estar aquí Hoy...pero la pobre esta en exámenes...y también se quiere disculpar por tardar en actualizar...no es su culpa si no la de sus maestros...y la escuela ¬¬...Se imaginan a mi hermana de Hombre,...pues no se lo imaginen ¬¬...lo leerán en el siguiente capitulo...eso si Anna Dono se digna a escribir...Ah...Zelkas!...dice AD...que si esta bien así de largo?...matta ne a todos! Y gracias por leernos! Mua!


	5. La Transformación XD

**Un amigo al cual amé**

**Notas iniciales:**

Hola soy Horo de nuevo..bueno Anna Dono si esta pero esta tratando de relajarse de tantos exámenes ordinarios que hizo XD...bueno ella le quiere agradecer muy atentamente a estas personas que fueron las que nos dejaron reviews:

**Camiluchan: **Pues sorry haberme tardado tanto en escribir y esta bien que odies a Tamao y creo que la vas a odiar mas en este capi...

**Zeldalink-girl: **si se que es una cizañosa y todo eso pero no estoy segura de matarla o.O...pero dejame pensarlo...

**Kaniza: **Muchas gracias amiga tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo para seguir escribiendo espero ke este capi te guste mucho

**Kykio88: **Gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y espero que te guste este capi aunque es un tanto triste pero se que te va a gustar.

Arwen: Quiero darte las gracias por tu correo ojala te guste este capi y me mandes otro me encantó T.T (soy una llorona) tu mail me subió mucho el animo...muchas gracias. 

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos disfruten del capi...

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- Que humor hermanito...así te pareces más a mi... – dijo Hao mientras salía de la habitación...

**Capitulo 5: La transformación XD**

Se encontraba Pilika sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa...en el mas cómodo según la opinión de ella...y en que se apreciaba mejor la TV.

Estaba vestida aun con su pijama...por que era sábado...no tenia que ir a la escuela así que mientras sus padres estaban trabajando ella se disponía ve la TV. Todo el día...hasta que...

El timbre de la puerta sonó...- quien será el idiota que viene a molestar y arruinar mi glorioso sábado ¬¬ - en eso la peliazul recordó...

Flash Back 

Estaban sentados Pilika y Hao en la cafetería de la escuela platicando...mas bien planeando las cosas para la transformación de la chica en hombre...

- Entonces cuando voy a tu casa a enseñarte a ser hombre como yo?... – dijo un seguro y sexy Hao

- Tu me enseñaras a ser hombre?...jajajajajaja...no me hagas reír... – La peliazul reía escandalosamente ante el comentario del castaño

- ¬¬ otro comentario de esos y no te ayudo en nada!... – dijo molesto el pelilargo

- U...solo jugaba... – dijo en disculpa la chica...- emmm...respecto a el cambio...que te parece mañana...

- Neh...la escuela...y todo lo demás...no..mejor el sábado no crees? – dijo Hao

-...O.O...Hao...U...que día es mañana? – dijo la peliazul con una gota enorme en su nuca...

Después de que Hao se rascara la cabeza y pensará por un largo tiempo...- O.OUu...U mañana es sábado...

- Si, por eso decía mañana en mi casa...ok? - dijo la peliazul.

- Y tus padres no encontraran extraño que te conviertas en hombre...o.O... – dijo el pelilargo

- No te preocupes mis papás trabajan mucho y casi nunca están en la casa... – dijo la sonriente Pilika

- Entonces estaremos solos?... - dijo con cara de degenerado el pelilargo...

- si por que?...¬¬ - dijo la chica dedicándole una no muy dulce mirada...

- u.ú...solo decía... – dijo resignado el Asakura...

- ¬¬...entonces hasta el sábado... – se despidió la azul

Fin del flash back 

- O.O…es…Hao!... – dijo la peliazul... – lo había olvidado... y yo aun en mi pijama... – Pilika iba a correr a su habitación para cambiarse pero el insistente timbre la obligó a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días dijo el pelilargo mirando a Pilika de arriba abajo... – la pijama de Pilika era un muy corto short color azul claro y la blusa era de tirantes delgados también de ese color y en el centro tenia una muñequita durmiendo... – Veo que aun estas en pijama...

- Eh...si / es solo que había olvidado que vendrías _espero que no estés pensando en cochinadas Hao..¬¬..._pasa...siéntate en la sala mientras yo me cambio...

- No es necesario que te cambies si así estas a gusto...- dijo Hao pero la propuesta fue rechazada por un golpe por parte de la peliazul

Hao se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Pilika...tenia una maleta a lado suyo...

- Que traes ahí?... – preguntó Pilika llegando a la habitación después de haberse cambiado... ahora usaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa azul de tirantes...

- Todo lo necesario para hacerte hombre por que no pensarás salir como hombre vistiendo como lo haces...verdad?...

- tienes razón...

En la ventada de una lujosa casa se veía un rostro triste...era el de una rubia la cual estaba muy triste por que no había recibido ni una llamada por parte de Yoh...además que el día anterior no había ido a la escuela y eso la preocupaba...

- Que debo hacer...llamarlo...ir a su casa?...estoy muy preocupada y si algo malo le paso? Vamos Anna no pienses eso!... – se replicaba a si misma la rubia – u.ú...lo he decidido iré a su casa...y?...algún problema...alguien quiere detenerme? – la rubia se dirigía...a...nadie...U... – bien...entonces iré a su casa...

Anna salió de su casa hacia la casa del castaño...

- Hm...que es lo que haremos con tu cabello – pensaba en voz alta el castaño...

- No pensaras cortarlo o algo así verdad?... – preguntó Pilika con un tono de preocupación por su larga y suave cabellera...

- Claro que no...después de todo tu serás mi mejor amigo de la escuela Yokoshima (escuela anterior de Hao) y miembro del club "el pelo largo es el mejor"... – decía con orgullo el mayor de los Asakura...

- _El si que esta preparado... - _pensaba la peliazul

- Dime... confías en mi?... – pregunto muy decidido Hao

- Creo que si, por que lo preguntas?...o.O

- Siéntate en esa silla voy a arreglar tu cabello de una manera original – Hao señaló una silla y Pilika se sentó mientras que Hao se dirigió hacia donde estaba su bolsa con las "cosas de hombres" y saco unas tijeras cuando Pilika lo vió acercarse con estas su reacción fue la normal de una mujer vanidosa

- No te me acerques con eso Hao Asakura...

- Por eso te pregunte si confiabas en mi...vamos Pilika si algo sale mal yo...yo prometo hacer lo que tu quieras... – dijo en promesa el pelilargo...

- Lo que sea?..¬¬

- Si lo que sea... – dijo Hao

- Incluso cortarte el pelo y usar una blusa color rosa y una mini falda azul y salir a pasear un perrito? _Veremos que tan seguro estas de esto Hao Asakura..._

- Si...Yo prometo hacer eso si el corte que te haga no te gusta..._ en tus sueños Pilika...si algo sale mal me salgo de la escuela..._

- Esta bien – dijo resignada la Usui, se sentó en la silla y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que Hao empezaba con su trabajo...

- Cuando llegue le diré que demonios te piensas Yoh por que no me has llamado?...no..mejor primero veré que este bien para después regañarlo... – La rubia se encontraba a tan solo unas un par de cuadras de la casa de los Asakura..

Estaba cerca de aquel gran portón color marrón de la casa de Yoh...iba a entrar cuando escuchó voces conocidas y decidió escuchar lo que decían...

- Yoh..a mi me gustas mucho...y me gustaría que fuéramos mas que solo amigos / - decía cierta chica de cabello rosado.

- Eso me halaga mucho pero... – el joven de cabello castaño hizo una pausa por que noto que detrás de la puerta había un par de piernas muy blancas y conocidas para el...

- _Yoh...Vamos di que no te interesa! _– Pensaba Anna mientras mordía su labio.

- A mi también me gustas Tamao y me harías feliz que me dejaras ser tu novio _Ella si me quiera, Anna no se que hagas aquí pero mejor vete! _- pensó el Asakura

- Que bien!... – decía mientras saltaba de alegría la pelirosada finalmente lo que hizo que Anna se marchara fue el beso que se habían dado los nuevos enamorados

Aunque ese beso rompiera el corazón de Yoh y de Anna.

- _Yoh Asakura te odio tanto...ojala seas feliz con ella!..NO! ojala que seas tan infeliz como yo lo soy ahora...u.u..._

- _Pero que he hecho no solo me estoy lastimando a mi si no también a Tamao ya que yo no la quiero – _Pensó Yoh pero ya era demasiado tarde ya tenia a una novia a la cual ni siquiera quería...

- Puedes abrir los ojos mi obra esta terminada...bueno es solo el cabello todavía falta la ropa, la forma de caminar, la manera de expresarte, la voz, entre otras cosas T.T – dijo el mayor de los Asakura

- No quiero abrir los ojos!... – dijo Pilika

- Vamos!... – animo el pelilargo

- Esta bien – Pilika se dirigió hacia un espejo respiro profundo y finalmente se vió en el espejo...

- Bueno...no esta tan mal...de hecho se ve bien... – El cabello de Pilika estaba largo pero el tipo de corte era estilo Kurama de Yuyu Hakusho...

- Que te pasa se ve excelente estoy tan orgulloso de mi...o

- Si se ve bien... .._Se ve mejor de lo que esperaba _

- Ya solo falta la ropa – de la maleta que tenia sobre el sillón tomo unos pantalones verdes del uniforme escolar y la camisa escolar – empecemos con el uniforme es con lo primero que te va a ver Len

- Esta bien – dijo Pilika tomando la ropa y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para cambiarse – debo admitir que estoy muy emocionada...

Hao espero pacientemente sentado en el sillón...

- Estoy lista...perdón listo – dijo Pilika

- o soy genial! Si pareces hombre! – dijo Hao el cual se sentía muy orgulloso de si – y tengo el nombre perfecto..._lo acabo de leer de una revista _

- Dímelo! – decía emocionada la Usui

- Tu serás Yure Katsuragui jugador de Baskett Boll, recordé que te gusta ese deporte...

- Si ...esto será excelente pero dime algo, cómo entraré al equipo?... – dijo la Usui

- Eso no es lo mas importante – dijo Hao

- Entonces que lo es? o.O

- Eso – dijo Hao apuntando hacia Pilika que estaba parada con la mano a la cintura – si fueras hombre y te viera así diría que eres Gay!

**Notas Finales:**

Si lo sé me tarde una eternidad para escribir un nuevo capi...pues me disculpo mucho...espero que les guste este capi y me dejen Reviews**...¡FeLiZ CuMpLe AnNa DoNo!** – dicen a coro Hao, Yoh, Len y Horo... T.T gracias chicos pero aun falta**...Si lo sabemos pero como te vas a tardar en escribir un capi mejor te felicitamos desde hoy U**... Gracias Yoh ¬¬ **jijijijiji de nada **me pregunto si este niño sabrá que existe el sarcasmo... **si lo conozco Anna Dono **Entonces dame un ejemplo **Es como cuando dices que cumplirás 17 **¬¬ cállate Yoh - **No Yoh - **por fin uno que me defiende gracias Len **De nada Anna Dono...como te decía Yoh eso no es sarcasmo eso se llama mentira... **como te atreves Tao!...**Bueno como AD fue a perseguir a Len yo me despido por ella y por fa dejen Reviews! Besos!**


	6. La transformacion II

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Aclaraciones: esta de mas decir que Shaman King no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo vdd?) pero bueno...los dejo con el capitulo numero 6.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Kaniza que el domingo 10 de julio cumplió años! Felicidades Amiga

Quiero agradecer a :

Cheza A-sakura:Gracias por tu comentario y ke bueno ke te guste mi historia.

Zelkas: Si, Anna es una tonta pero veras ke todo mejora, si el capitulo anterior te pareció gracioso este te va a gustar tambien...espero.

Kykio88: Gracias y no kiero ke me golpees así ke mejor lee este capi.

Girl- of-the-nightsweaty: Muchas gracias espero que opines lo mismo de este capi .

Eternificacion Del Amor 146: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tu comentario espero ke este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Arwen: Gracias por tu mail! Me encanta ke me los mandes! Te agradezco mucho y por fa no dejes de mandarlos.

Capitulo 6: La transformación II

- Estas mejorando... – dijo sarcásticamente Hao

- De verdad lo crees? o - Dijo la Usui

- No u.u

- Pero dime en que estoy fallando? T.T – pregunto la peliazul

- En todo!...que nunca has observado como actúa un hombre? – dijo el pelilargo

- Lo dices como si las mujeres nos dedicáramos solo a eso! – dijo Pilika aparentemente ofendida.

- Vas a negarlo? o.O – dijo Hao

- Emmm...pues si lo hacemos pero no todo el tiempo.../ - dijo la peliazul

- Bien.. lo primero que debes saber es... como hablarle a las mujeres...

- Te refieres a como ser grosero y decir todas esas tonterías que dicen...como "mamacita" y otras tonterías? – Dijo Pilika

- Exactamente - dijo con orgullo el mayor de los Asakura – serás un gran hombre – al decir esto Hao le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho ( ya saben de cual habló no? Un golpe amistoso muy usual entre los hombres)

- Eres un grosero ¬¬ como te atreves a golpearme ahí, Eres un degenerado! – dijo Pilika

- Eso es otra cosa a la cual debes acostumbrarte...los hombres nos golpeamos... – dijo Hao

- Pues que horror! – dijo la azul

- Pero no te preocupes veras que te vas a acostumbrar por el momento empezaron con el trato con las mujeres... yo pretenderé ser una... – dijo el castaño.

- Seguro que podrás ser una?...las mujeres somos delicadas y dulces!

- Pues claro que tan difícil puede ser si Anna puede ser mujer yo también... además solo será aquí nadie me va a ver... esta bien empecemos – dijo Hao – Hola Yure como estas? – Hao fingía la voz de una manera tan ofensiva para las mujeres que la vena de Pilika no espero mucho en aparecer...

- ¬¬ Estas loco?...nosotras no hablamos así!

- Pues lo siento ¬¬ pero esa es mi representación de una mujer – dijo Hao bastante molesto por la crítica de su actuación – como si tu fueras una buena mujer – dijo por lo bajo

- Que dijiste! – pregunto la peliazul

- Yo? Nada n.nU – dijo el pelilargo

– ya empecemos o nunca lograré ser un hombre

- Yo también empiezo a dudarlo – dijo Hao

- Dijiste algo! ¬¬ - pregunto Pilika

- No...nada U

- Es la persona mas tonta que he conocido!...y el mas mentiroso también... me besa no vuelve a la escuela y después se hace novio de esa...esa... u.ú – Decía cierta rubia mientras caminada sin un rumbo especifico... – Que habrá sucedido como para que simplemente se olvidara de todo?...no le habrá gustado besarme? u/u – de solo recordar ese día se ruborizaba – Eres un tonto Yoh Asakura... – al mirar a su alrededor noto que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Pilika – voy a visitarla y a contarle todo...cuando escuche esto va querer matar a esa rosada ¬¬ esa...esa... u.ú

- Hao eres una pésima mujer! – gritaba Pilika

- Y que quieres que haga?... además que yo sea una pésima mujer no debe interferir en tu comportamiento como hombre ¬¬ si eres un pésimo hombre no me culpes... – decía Hao vestido con un adorable vestido color azul claro de tirantes y con una adorable falda ancha (hey! Tenia que entrar en papel no?)

- Y a quien se supone que culpe? Que no eres tu el que me esta ayudando a ser hombre? – dijo la azul

- Aunch! Golpe bajo!... – dijo Hao refiriéndose al comentario de la chica / chico

El timbre de la puerta hizo que se detuviera aquella pelea..

- Quien será? ¬¬ - dijo la peliazul

- Serán tus padres? o/o – dijo Hao preocupado y ruborizado por la ropa que vestía...

- No lo creo, siempre llegan tarde – dijo despreocupada Pilika

Pilika va a abrir la puerta mientras Hao se esconde inútilmente detrás de un sillón

- Que haces aquí? o.O – preguntó Pilika a la persona recién llegada

- Quien podrá ser? – decía por lo bajo el mayor de los Asakura

- Que hago aquí? vine a desahogarme con mi mejor amiga... - dijo Anna entrando a la casa de su amiga – por que demonios estas vestida como hombre? Y que demonios le paso a tu cabello?

- Es algo largo de explicar...pero tiene que ver con... –empezaba a decir Pilika

- Tiene que ver con Hao vestido de mujer escondido detrás de tu sillón? Por Dios Sal de ahí... –dijo Anna quien astutamente había visto una de las Zapatillas del castaño por una parte del sillón y por la otra parte su larga cabellera castaña

- Ya salí...- dijo Hao exponiendo todo su cuerpecito y por lo tanto su lindo vestido...

- jajajajajaja XD que te pasó? Perdiste alguna apuesta? Jajajaja –preguntaba entre carcajadas la rubia

- ¬¬ ja..ja.. te causa mucha gracia no? ¬¬ - dijo ofendido Hao

- Pues claro...no hay nada mejor que ver al gemelo del idiota que mas odio vestido de mujer – dijo Anna

- Y ahora que pasó con Yoh? – preguntó Pilika

- Emm...nada olvídalo, hablaremos cuando no halla "pájaros en el alambre" ¬¬ - dijo Anna mirando a cierto pelilargo o debería decir cierta .

- Oye!...bueno no importa - dijo el mayor de los Asakura.

- Bueno si no quieres hablar frente a Hao...O.O espera como fue que me reconociste? – pregunto Pilika algo preocupada por lo poco creíble de su disfraz.

- Eh?...Ah...pues te reconocí por que..._pues la verdad fue por que es su casa además el pelo azul y demás _creo que adiviné - dijo la rubia.

- No importa que te halla reconocido nadie mas lo hará y menos Len u.u .. – dijo con seguridad el castaño

- Tan segura de mi estas? o - pregunto la azul

- Em...o.O si...además de que Len nunca te a prestado atención y no sabe como eres jajajaja es lo bueno de no ser nadie como tu...jajajaja – dijo Hao

Repuesta de Pilika; un buen golpe a "la" pelilargo – eres un idiota Hao Asakura

- x.x yo solo intento ser sincero

- n.nU bueno aunque disfruté de ver a Hao golpeado creo que esta ves tiene razón – dijo Anna pero al recibir una mirada fría de su amiga dijo – Tiene razón en que Len no te va a reconocer

- ahh ok

- x.x

- Bueno me alegra que estés aquí Anna para que nos ayudes con la transformación - dijo la Azul

- Claro pero en que?

- En que seas la mujer a la cual yo tengo que decirle cosas

- Esperen! Ese es mi papel!

- u.ú Pues lo acabas de perder – dijo Pilika

- T.T que injusta eres

- Ya supéralo Asakura – dijo la Rubia

- Tu cállate Miss Amargura ¬¬ – dijo Hao dedicándole una "dulce" mirada

- Eres un ...

- Ya basta!...- paró Pilika – Recuerden para que están aquí ...Para ayudarme

- Pilika, yo vine a platicar contigo... no vine con ese motivo

- U bueno como sea

- Bien, tu rubia párate allá y por primera ves en tu vida se sexy – dijo el Asakura apuntando hacia un rincón de la habitación

- No te golpeo por que yo no golpeo mujeres ¬¬ - dijo la rubia obedeciendo – además ya puedes ponerte pantalones

- No quiero...así estoy a gusto

- Como sea

- Bien! ¬¬ ahora Pilika acércate a Anna y dile algo como "estas perdida preciosa por que te puedo ayudar"

- Eso es estúpido – dijo la aludida

- Quieres a Len o que?

- ¬¬ a partir de ahora ya no puedes usar ese argumento ya que lo has usado con esta 2 veces

- Si...esta bien ¬¬ - dijo el pelilargo

- Bien aquí voy...- se dio valor a si misma y lo hizo – " Hola preciosa estas perdida o en que puedo ayudarte?" – dijo "Yure" poniendo su brazo derecho en la pared aprisionando así a la chica de una manera sexy muy a la Hao.

- jajajaja – esa fue la respuesta de la rubia y yo diría que la mas normal

- T.T no lo hice bien? – se reprochaba la chica

- No!...tu lo hiciste muy bien...me encanto la manera en que le agregaste cosas y lo hiciste muy bien – apoyaba su "entrenador"

- Gracias Hao pero si lo hice bien por que Anna se rió?

- Muy fácil fuiste tan sexy que lograste poner nerviosa al cubo de hielo – dijo Hao dándole miradas a la rubia para que esta asintiera

- Si eso fue – dijo Anna asintiendo como las miradas del castaño se lo habían pedido – _si claro y las vacas vuelan_ (creanme le pregunte a un veterinario y no vuelan)

- Uju

- Bueno creo que para el lunes podrá aparecer " Yure Katsuragui" – dijo el pelilargo

- Y ese quien es? – pregunto Anna

- Pues ese soy yo! – dijo con orgullo la azul

- Ahhh... _pensaron en el nombre y todo la verdad me impresionan_

- Bien chicas aunque son la mejor compañía que tengo me tengo que ir a mi casita – dijo Hao quien se quitaba el vestido ( no se preocupen trae el pantalón abajo, pero no tenia camisa)

- Bien...pues creí que jamás saldrían estas palabras de mi boca pero.. gracias – dijo la chica azul

- Oye esa palabra también es nueva para mi – el Pelilargo fue acompañado hacia la salida por las chicas (ya con camisa no sean degeneradas) – algún recado para mi hermano?

- No... – dijo cortante la rubia – Espera si...dile que si no quiere recibir una patada en "sus partes" que no se atreva a dirigirme la palabra.

- o.O ok se lo diré, bien nos vemos el Lunes

- Adiós dijeron unísono las chicas

- Ahora si cuéntame todo

Cuando Hao llegó a su casa después de una larga caminata se encontró con la cosa mas rara que halla visto... Yoh besando a Tamao. _Ahora entiendo el comentario de Anna_

- Hola hermanito... quien es tu amiga – pregunto el mayor de los gemelos.

- Ella es mi Novia Tamao

- _Que es su que!O.O Y Anna que? Que hermano tan degenerado tengo. _Ya veo...bueno mucho gusto golfa perdón Novia de Yoh

- Hao compórtate – regaño el menor

- si...aja...cuando tu te comportes yo lo haré – dijo el pelilargo mientras entraba a la casa.

- Bien...creo que me voy nos vemos el Lunes – dijo la Rosada dándole un ultimo beso

- Nos vemos el Lunes – dijo Yoh y después se dirigió a su casa ya adentro – Por que diste eso Hao? Eres un grosero

- Yo? Bueno dicen que la verdad duele... – dijo Hao sentado frente al televisor – por cierto hermanito tengo un recado de Anna para ti.

- No quiero saberlo

- Bueno de todas maneras te lo diré dijo que no quieres recibir una patada en "tus partes" que no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra otra vez.

- _Eso si que no me lo esperaba...que le pasa después de todo ella tubo la culpa de todo_

- Y yo la apoyo

- A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido Yoh

- Después de ver lo que vi...yo la apoyo déjame decirte hermanito que esta vez si la hiciste en grande

- Tu no sabes nada – dijo Yoh mientras se dirigía a su habitación dejando al pelilargo muy confundido.

En la casa de Pilika estaban sentadas las chicas platicando de lo sucedido con Yoh y Anna

- Creo que Yoh se volvió loco y creo que cada día odio mas a esa zorra! Que tu y los demás llaman Tamao

- Bien Pilika creo que escucharte insultar a Tamao me ayudó mucho pero ya debo irme o caerá la noche.

- Esta bien vete con cuidado!... – se despedía Pilika de su amiga

- Ya levántate Pilika ya es tarde y debes ir a la escuela – decía la madre de la aludida

- Que? – se levantó se bañó se cambió y amarro su cabellera en una cola y tomo su mochila y su maleta de Educación Física (ósea la maleta de las cosas de Yure).

- Se me hizo tarde! – se reprochaba a sí misma mientras corría a la escuela pero con tantas cosas no era muy rápida

Cuando al fin llegó resultó que la maestra que tenia que dar la clase estaba enferma.

- No lo puedo creer yo corriendo a mas no poder y la maestra no se presenta – platicaba la azul con su amiga dentro de la cafetería de la escuela

- Eso es suerte amiga si hubieras llegado tarde la maestra te hubiera castigado – dijo la rubia

- Hey lindas – saludaba el mayor de los Asakura – Bien es el momento

- De que? – preguntaron unísono las chicas

- De que aparezca Yure

- Tan pronto? – pregunto Pilika

- Deja de quejarte y ve a cambiarte! – dijo Hao sentándose junto a Anna

- Esta bien

Cuando al fin salió del baño de mujeres Pilika quiero decir Yure vestía con el uniforme ósea pantalón verde y camisa blanca y esta ves su cabello estaba suelto. Al salir tropezó con ...Len

- Ten cuidado! ¬¬ - dijo Len

- Lo siento – dijo Yure embobado con aquel chico de ojos ámbar

Antes de que Len se alejara por completo le gritó – Hey creo que te equivocaste de baño ese es el de mujeres!

- Que! O.O – La primera impresión no había sido muy buena

Notas Finales 

Bueno este capitulo esta muy largo espero que no les halla aburrido por fa déjenme Reviews y gracias por leerme matta ne!


	7. Encuentros y reencuentros

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Ya saben Shaman King no me pertenece u.u...pero bueno ...los dejo con el capi y Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes .

Quiero agradecer a:

Capitulo 7: Reencuentros y Encuentros 

Hao y Anna estaban sentados en la cafetería de la escuela esperando el regreso de Pilika o mas bien la aparición de Yure .

- Tu crees que le vaya bien a Pilika? – preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja matutino.

- Yo creo que si...aunque tu deberías tener mas confianza!...tu eres su mejor amiga y debes apoyarla

- ¬¬ no me sermonees Asakura!

- Hablando de Asakura – dijo sarcásticamente Hao – Que les sucedió a ti y a mi hermano?...

- No se a que te refieres u.u

- Pues mira "Annita" me refiero a eso – dijo Hao apuntando con su dedo hacia una pareja que estaba entrando a la cafetería.

- ¬¬ ahhh...te refieres a que tu hermano es el mas grande idiota del mundo? – Dijo Anna mirando a la dulce pareja que se había sentado a solo dos mesas de ellos.

- Eso no te lo discuto, pero esta vez que hizo para ganarse ese título

- Te parece poco eso? – dijo Anna señalando a la pareja de la rosada y el castaño besándose...

- Si...mi hermano es un idiota y esa rosada una tonta.

- Por cierto Hao le diste mi recado a Yoh? – preguntó Anna

- Claro que si...

- Y que fue lo que te dijo?

- Pues nada, cuando yo le dije que te apoyaba el dijo que yo no sabia nada... – dijo Hao mirando en dirección a su hermano – Yoh! – gritó Hao

- Que haces! – dijo Anna con los ojos tan abiertos como 2 platos

- Que! No puedo hablarle a mi hermano? o.O...Oye Yoh! No me ignores!

- Que es lo que quieres Hao! – contestó Yoh dándose la vuelta y con eso noto que Hao estaba muy bien acompañado por Anna.

- Ven! No por nada te grito! – dijo Hao

- _Que es lo que piensa hacer Hao...Será mejor que me levante – _Cuando Anna trató de le levantarse no lo pudo hacer ya que Hao la jaló del brazo.

Yoh se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la mesa de Anna y Hao.

_- Como logra tener mi atención incluso cuando camina – _suspiraba la rubia hasta que Yoh llegó a la mesa, entonces tanto el pensamiento como el comportamiento de Anna cambiaron.

- Que quieres Hao? – dijo el menor de los Asakura mientras estaba aun de pie.

- Pero hermano siéntate, no vas a saludar a Anna? O tienes prisa – dijo Hao mientras le sonreía a Tamao que estaba en la otra mesa.

- Hola Anna – Dijo Yoh sin mucha alegría.

- Hao dile lo que le tengas que decir para que se pueda ir ya! - dijo cortante y sin mirar a Yoh

- Si que hiciste algo muy malo hermanito – dijo el pelilargo

- Hao!¬¬ ... – dijo el pequeño Asakura

- Siéntate Hermanito, tengo que decirte algo.

- No puede esperar a que lleguemos a casa? – dijo Yoh mirando hacia Tamao

- No, debe ser ahora! – dijo el mayor de los Asakura

- Entonces dime – dijo el castaño sentándose frente a Anna

- Que te parecería una fiesta hoy? - dijo Hao con una sonrisa muy dulce

- Hao, eso no podía esperar a que llegaran a su casa? – dijo la rubia con fuego en su mirada.

- U así es ...porque quiero que me acompañe a comprar las cosas saliendo de la escuela.

- Si te acompañaré pero ya déjame ir! – dijo Yoh

- Que bien! Pero no desayunas con nosotros? o - dijo Hao con ojos de borreguito tierno ( ke kawaii )

- No – dijo Anna – el no es bienvenido a desayunar con nosotros.

- Pues bien, en vista de que Anna se muere por que desayune con ustedes así lo haré – dijo Yoh – _Veremos cuanto aguantas Anna, recuerda que puedo ser muy persistente._

- Que bien - dijo Hao – _ya me esta doliendo la cara de tantas sonrisas!_

- Pues los dejo para que desayunen – dijo Anna levantándose de si asiento pero de nuevo Hao la detuvo.

- No Anna recuerda que tienes que esperar a Yure – dijo Hao guiñándole el ojo a la rubia

- Yure? Y ese quien es? – dijo Yoh confundido

- Pues no creo que te interese – dijo Anna con voz fría y sin mirar a Yoh.

- ¬¬ A que te refieres? – dijo Yoh

- No lo recuerdas Yoh...Yure mi amigo del colegio Yokoshima.

- Hao ¬¬ jamás conozco a tus amigos, solo de nombre.

- Ahí esta Yure iré por el, y no se vayan por que quiero que lo conozcan! – dijo Hao corriendo hacia Pilika o.O bueno hacia Yure.

- Ya te puedes ir – dijo Anna

- Lo lamento pero no me iré

- Vete con tu "noviecita" – dijo la rubia mirando a Yoh a los ojos por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación.

- Por qué te comportas como la victima si sabes como ocurrieron las cosas tu tuvis... – empezó a decir Yoh pero fue interrumpido por Tamao.

- Yoh...voy a ir a desayunar a otra parte con mis amigas...vienes? – dijo Tamao ignorando completamente a Anna.

- Ehh no...Hao me va presentar a su amigo

- esta bien quieres que me quede contigo? _Crees que te voy a dejar solo con Anna_.

- No, ve con tus amigas

- Esta bien - antes de irse Tamao besó a Yoh

- ¬¬ _Por qué no se largan los 2 le harían un favor a toda la escuela._ – Pensaba Anna

- De nuevo solos – dijo Yoh - jijijiji

- Hurra ¬¬ ...En que demonios se tardan tanto Hao!

- Cuando llegues quiero que te portes lo mas dulce y lindo con Anna, quiero ver los celos de Yoh encendidos ok? - le decia Hao a Yure los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la cafetería.

- Hao tengo que decirte algo primero / - dijo Yure

- No tienes que agradecérmelo otra ves!

- No es eso U es que Len me vió salir del baño de mujeres / y creo que eso no es una buena impresión

- O.O! pero de que hablas es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado! – dijo entusiasmado Hao

- O.O! no te entiendo o.O.

- El pensará que estabas mirando a las chicas que se cambiaban para la clase de Educación Física bueno eso es lo que le haré pensar yo .

- O.O eso me hará quedar como un degenerado o.O - dijo preocupada Pilika/Yure

- Mejor eso a que piense que eres Gay no?

- Eso si

- Vamos con Anna - dijo Hao

- Ehm crees que es un buen momento?

- Claro! Así que empieza a caminar Katsuragui (apellido de Yure ).

El silencio incomodo no tardó en llegar así como una conversación absurda.

- Que es lo que has hecho últimamente Anna?

- Creo que te mandé un mensaje muy claro con tu hermano ¬¬ - dijo Anna de una manera muy cortante.

- Honestamente no creo que lo hagas y menos en un lugar publico

- Pues piénsalo mejor antes de intentar iniciar una conversación conmigo.

- Por que intentas ser fría conmigo? Sabes que no te queda y no te la creo – dijo Yoh

- Mira Yoh creo que se te olvidó que así soy yo al menos lo era hasta que... – comenzó a decir la rubia.

- Hasta que... nos conocimos? – preguntó Yoh mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Ehmm...Yoh tu sabes que ... – Anna fue interrumpida por la llegada de Hao y su atractivo amigo Yure .

- Me extrañaron? – preguntó sarcásticamente Hao

- _Arruinaste un momento casi perfecto _– pensó Yoh – Mucho hermanito ¬¬.

- _No se si agradecerte la llegada o matarte ¬¬ -_pensó Anna – Claro que no Hao.

- Bien chicos les presento a Yure Katsuragui

- Hola ...pero que señorita tan hermosa tenemos aquí – Dijo Yure Acercándose a Anna la cual estaba horrorizada ante el comentario. – Vamos Hao preséntamela.

- Ella es Anna y este chico de aquí es Yoh mi hermano – dijo Hao señalándolos.

- Pues Hola " Annita", te molesta que te llame así? – dijo dulcemente Yure.

- Claro que le molesta – contesto Yoh

- ¬¬ Cállate Yoh, y no me molesta que TU me llames así - dijo Anna mirando feo a Yoh.

- Yoh.. no esta bien contestar por los demás - dijo alegremente Yure.

- Bien Yoh entonces nos vemos a la salida para que nos acompañes a comprar las cosas para la fiesta - dijo el pelilargo.

- Habrá una fiesta! Excelente Anna nos vas a acompañar a hacer las compras? o - dijo el peliazul.

- Ehh yo tengo cosas que hacer

- No es cierto – dijo Hao

- ¬¬ me agradará acompañarlos – dijo Anna poco convencida – pero la fiesta donde será Hao?

- _Eso no lo había pensado _En mi casa - Fue lo primero que pensó.

- Y le pediste permiso a nuestros padres? o.O – dijo Yoh.

- Claro que si! quien crees que soy? ¬¬ no me contestes.

- Bien entonces nos vemos a la salida – dijo Anna levantándose de su silla.

- No puedo esperar Annita - dijo Yure

- ¬¬ creo que yo también me voy – dijo Yoh levantándose también.

Pasaron todas las clases que faltaban y en el salón de Anna faltaba cierta pelirosada que no había llegado desde el desayuno con sus amigas.

- Anna...debes ayudarme!...no se que vestir esta noche para fiesta de Hao... – pregunta desesperada la azul

- Eres hombre no importa como te vistas por lo general se ven mal... – le contesta indiferente la rubia

- No siempre se visten mal...por ejemplo mi Len / el siempre se viste muy bien, con esos pantalones deportivos y sus playeras pegadas... – suspiraba Pilika

- Pues si tanto te gusta como se viste, pues vístete igual a él.

- No...no lo puedo hacer que tal si piensa que le quiero copiar o algo así.. no quiero que piense mal de mi...

- Pilika...él te vió en el baño de mujeres...ya piensa mal de ti...una de sus ideas puede ser que eres un pervertido y la otra que eres gay...

- Pero Hao dijo que es mejor que piense que soy un pervertido...

- Claro Hao quiere que todos sean como él...bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir...debemos acompañar a los Asakura a comprar las cosas... Corre Pilika ve a cambiarte!...

- Ya voy u.u

- Y cuida que nadie te vea entrar al baño de mujeres y salir como hombre...

- Acompáñame!..para que cuides la puerta

- No puedo debo ir a buscar a Hao... y a Yoh...

- Esta bien T.T

- No te tardes...no quiero ir sola de compras con ese par – dijo Anna y camino rumbo al salón de los gemelos

**...Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: **

Espero que les halla gustado este capi, y si no pues dejen un review y si les gusto tambien ...gracias AAAAAAAhhh.. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Tengo un nuevo fic de varias parejas entre ellas algunas de Shaman King...apóyenlas! Esta por el momento solo en Gravitation se llama "Amor: Yaoi Vs hetero" Léanlo y dejen Reviws! Gracias...matta ne!


	8. La fiesta de los Asakura

**Un Amigo Al Cual Amé**

Ya saben que Shaman King no me pertenece...y lo demás...lo importante es ke ya tengo otro capi n.n...Léanlo y dejen Reviews...ahh...y kiero agradecer a:

Zelkas: Gracias por leer...y te prometo intentar hacer los capis mas largos n.n, y haré mas ruda y cruel a Anna

Kazu-sama: Gracias n.n...y yo también espero ke se arreglen

Eternificación del amor146:Gracias...me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo y espero que este capi te guste...déjame Reviews!

Yukiyasha: Gracias...y de verdad no es mi intención hacerte sufrir...es solo un truco para ke sigan leyendo muajaja...pero bueno deja Reviews por fa...y LxP te lo debo para el prox capi, kedate pendiente.

Kaniza: jajajaja! Si pues amiga...ya escribe no?...y pues en este capi te tengo una SORPRESA y cuando la veas me vas a kerer mas ke ayer XD...lee y dejame Reviews.

Cheza A-Sakura: Mas celos! Wiiii...verás ke te va a gustar este capi...por fa lee y dejame reviews...y gracias.

**Capitulo 8: La fiesta de los Asakura**

Anna estaba parada fuera del salón de los gemelos Asakura esperando la salida de estos chicos...

- Hola Anna...eres puntual n.n - le dijo Hao a la rubia

- si como sea...ya vamonos...

- Espera aun falta Yoh y después iremos a buscar a Yure – dijo el pelilargo guiñándole el ojo – mira ahí viene Yure

- Ya estoy aquí! n.n Hola Guapa – la voz de Yure cambio a una mas sexy cuando saludó a Anna solo porque vió que se acercaba Yoh.

- _Ya esta aquí ese pesado ¬¬ _Hola chicos n.n... saludó el menor de los Asakura.

- Ya estamos completos...ya vamonos... – dijo Anna ignorando el saludo del castaño.

- De hecho falta alguien – dijo Yoh...

- Quien? o.o – pregunto Hao

- Tamao por supuesto...no habrán creído que la iba a dejar sola verdad?

- Pues no pensé que la llevarías hermanito...porque sabes bien que esa tipa nos cae mal... – dijo Hao mirando a Anna como pidiéndole que afirmara lo que él decía.

- A mi me da igual, mientras no se me acerque todo esta bien – dijo Anna

- Ese tipa es peor que un codazo en el estómago ¬¬ – dijo Yure

- O.O pero si tu no la conoces Yure no tienes derecho a hablar así de ella – dijo Yoh

- Ehh, pues yo...conozco su reputación _buena salvada –_ dijo él peliazul con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

- Bien en lo que llega Tamao...voy a ir...a tomar un jugo – dijo Anna...

- Yo te acompaño n.n – dijo Yure tomándola del brazo

- No!...- dijo Yoh

- Perdón?...intentas impedírmelo? – preguntó desafiante la rubia

- _Demonios...por que actuó siempre antes de pensar? _– se reprimía mentalmente castaño – Yo no te impido nada...es solo que ya no debe de tardar y...no queremos que se nos haga tarde.

- Esta bien... – dijo resignada Anna sentándose en el segundo escalón de las escaleras.

- mmm...cuanto mas vamos a esperar? ¬¬ - dijo Hao ya que había pasado como aproximadamente 25 minutos...y los chicos se mostraban desesperados...

- Como ya te dije hace 15 minutos Hao NO SE!... – le dijo bastante molesto el castaño – iré...

- Ve a buscarla – dijo Anna

- Es justo lo que iba a decir n.n

- Son el uno para el otro n.n – dijo Hao – ya puedo decirte cuñada Anna?

- Si quieres morir si...

- Esta bien...u.u – dijo triste el pelilargo

- No me tardo...iré a buscar a Tamao...no se vayan sin mi – dijo el castaño cuando se alejaba del grupo para ir a buscar Tamao...

Cuando al fin volvió Yoh les dijo a todos que Tamao se había ido con sus amigas cuando supo que Anna iría también a hacer las compras.

- Pues como lo lamento...de haberlo sabido no hubiera aceptado acompañarlos...

- No lo lamentes Anna...nosotros no lo lamentamos verdad Yoh? – dijo Hao

- Ya vamonos – dijo Yoh

- Estúpido Yoh - dijo en voz baja la rubia

Después de tanto caminar y los insultos de Yoh hacia Yure y además Hao que no dejaba de molestar a Anna e Yoh llegaron a una tienda y al entrar se dieron cuenta de un gran problema...

- Qué es lo que compraremos? – preguntó Anna

- Ya saben lo esencial para una fiesta n.nU – dijo Hao

- ¬¬ no tienes pensado que darás de comer verdad?...es un verdadero milagro que traigas dinero – dijo Anna

- Dinero? o.O

- Que quieres decir con eso?...no lo traes! ¬¬ - dijo una muy alterada rubia.

- Calma Annita, no te preocupes Hao solo bromea – dijo Yure – Verdad?

- _Por que insiste en decirle así! _– pensaba el castaño

- Solo juego chicos...claro que traigo el dinero n.n – dijo Hao – respecto a lo que compraremos pues...solo compremos botana y algo para tomar...creo que debemos poner mas atención a la música y eso.

- Como sea... – dijo Anna

Terminaron las compras y el dinero fue justo xD...

- Ya me voy a mi casa – dijo la rubia cuando salían de la tienda

- Yo te acompaño Annita n.n – dijo Yure

- Ella no necesita de que la acompañen ¬¬ - dijo Yoh

- Claro Yure...me encantaría que me acompañes, además podemos platicar camino a casa.

- jajajaja hermanito!...te ignoraron! XDD

- Ya vamonos Yure – dijo Anna – los 2 chicos caminaron cuando se alejaban mas Hao gritó.

- NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00!...NO LLEGUEN TARDE!

- ESTA BIEN! – grito Yure – Necesito buscar que ponerme...

- Toma ropa de tu hermano...no creo que le moleste – dijo la rubia

- Nos arreglamos en tu casa o en la mía? – preguntó Yure/Pilika

- En la tuya...pero primero vamos a mi casa por ropa...

- si n.n

- jajajaja...me encanta como te ignora Anna...y creo que te lo mereces...jajaja – dijo entre risas en mayor de los Asakura.

- ¬¬...ya déjame en paz... ya vete a arreglar son las 6 y la fiesta empieza a las 8 con eso te alcanza para cepillare el cabello?...no verdad por lo general tardas unas 4 horas...jajajajaja! XDD

- ¬¬ estúpido

- jijiji...oye donde vas a poner las mesas y demás? O donde pondrás a los invitados?

- Ahí – Hao apunto con su dedo...

- Donde?...- cuando Yoh volvió la mirada hacia Hao después de no encontrar el lugar, el pelilargo había huido...solo se escuchó cerrar la puerta del baño...

- u.u...tendré que buscar un buen lugar yo...ya que Hao no me ayudará... PERO TU SE LO DIRÁS A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritó Hao desde la regadera XD

- Empezaré a llamar a todos los de la lista de amigos de Hao y mios...u.u...estúpido Hao.

- Que te parece esto? – dijo Yure

- Hmmm...no...- le contesto la rubia desde donde estaba sentada arreglándose el cabello aún en toalla.

- Los hombres se visten muy feo T.T..

- Pilika no irá? – preguntó Anna

- o.O no lo había pensado...

- Tienes que ir...lleva ropa en una bolsa y yo la cargo – sugirió Anna.

- Esta bien...entonces primero busco la ropa de Yure y después entre las 2 buscamos la de Pilika n.n

- Si n.n

- HIJO! T.T

En la sala se escuchaban llantos por parte de los padres de Pilika...

- Que es lo que sucede allá afuera? – preguntó Anna...

- No sé...vamos a ver...- dijo Pilika...Al salir de la habitación se dieron cuenta de la llegada de cierto peliazul... – Hermano!

- PILIKA! T.T HERMANITA! – dijo Horo- Horo - TE EXTRAÑÉ...PORQUE TRAES PUESTA MI CAMISA!...

- TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO Y LA USABA PARA RECORDARTE HERMANO T.T!

- T.T – los hermanos Usui lloraban descontroladamente...

- T.T ANA! Tu también estas aquí...Sabias que vendría? – preguntaba llorando el peliazul mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.

- Yo no sabia Horo...ni tus padres sabían ...podrías soltarme!

- Claro que no...ven aquí Pilika quiero verlas a las 2...mis niñas como han crecido T.T – decía Horo

- Que no solo se fue un mes? – preguntó Anna

- Si...pero tu síguele la corriente...- dijo Pilika

- Mis niñas..tan crecidas...tan mujercitas...

- A que hora nos va a soltar y lo mas importante a que hora se va a callar! – dijo la rubia tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Horo..

- Ya se como...cuando diga...3 corres...1...2...3...- poco antes de decir 3 Pilika pisó a Horo y las soltó, Anna corrió hacia un rincón de la sala...y Pilika hacia otro...

- AHHHHHHHH...T.T Que niñas tan malas! – Dijo Horo...para aquellos que no lo sabían Horo tenía un mes en Hokkaido visitando a su Abuela mientras tenia vacaciones de fin de curso...

- Anna...por que...ESTAS EN TOALLA? – Gritó el pobre Horo...- Mis ojos!

- Estaba arreglándome para la fiesta – dijo Anna a pesar de las señas de negación de Pilika

- Que fiesta ...Pilika? – dijo Horo

- Una fiesta hermano...ya nos vamos a arreglar...que bueno que llegaste... – Pilika tomó de la mano a Anna y se la llevó a su cuarto.

- Tranquila, solo llegó tu hermano...vístete como mujer...y yo cargaré con tu ropa de hombre... – le decía Anna a su amiga...

- Pero cual ropa de hombre...toda la dejé en el cuarto de Horo...

- Entonces...le pediremos ropa a Hao...- dijo Anna...

- o.O...has visto como se viste Hao...que horror!..

- Para ser hombre eres muy vanidoso...entonces pídele ropa a Horo – dijo Anna

- Y con que pretexto...que lo extraño?..ya no creo que funcione!

- Entonces hay que decirle la verdad...

- Estas loca?...a mi hermano Horo?...estamos hablando del mismo verdad? – decía Pilika dando vueltas como loca por todo el cuarto..

- Pues dile que es para molestar a Tamao...el estará deacuerdo...o no? – preguntó Anna

- Pues yo pienso que si...

- Entonces vamos a decirle...que se esta haciendo tarde...

- Estas seguro que también quieres que invite a Len?

- Claro, él es pieza importante en esta fiesta...- dijo el pelilargo desde su cuarto mientras se peinaba aún con la toalla en la cintura.

- Esta bien – en cambio Yoh ya estaba peinado y vestido con un pantalón gris y una camisa Azul celeste con botones enfrente y con los 3 de arriba sin abotonar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Que tu que! Y por quien!En que piensas! Me quieres matar? – gritaba Horo mientras corría en círculos por la habitación después de haber escuchando el relato de Pilika y Anna y el asunto de Yure.

- Si nos va a ayudar n.n – dijo convencida Pilika

- O.O estas ciega..esta como loco – dijo Anna

- Si pero si no nos fuera a ayudar...se hubiera arrancado el cabello, tirado al suelo, corrido hacia la calle...desnudo, hubiera detenido el transito, y la policía lo hubiera traído por estar en plena vía pública gritando..."por que mi hermanita?"...

- Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho antes...jeje..n.n – dijo Anna riéndose de lo divertido que se hubiera visto Horo

- jeje...pasó hace unos años n.nU... – dijo Pilika

- O.O

- Bien Pilika...te voy a ayudar...pero yo también iré a la fiesta...esa es la única condición... – dijo Horo mas tranquilo

- Esta bien, ahora préstame ropa...de la mas bonita que tengas... n.n

- Toda mi ropa es bonita...

- XD

En la casa de los Asakura ya habían llegado algunos de los chicos de las listas de Yoh y Hao...entre ellos las zorras mayores Jean y Tamao.

- Espero que venga ese chico guapo que vi hoy... – dijo Jean

- El de pelo azul? – dijo la rosada

- Si n.n...no cabe duda tenemos los mismo gustos...

- No puedo creer que mi mamá y mi papá confíen en ti...en lo personal yo no lo haría – dijo Yoh

- n.n no es fácil ganarte la confianza de alguien...pero yo soy único...además les prometí que tu limpiarías todo n.n – dijo Hao...El pelilargo había convencido a sus papas para que les dejarán la casa mientras ellos salían de fin de semana a la casa de su abuela en Izumo (que padres tan despreocupados XD)

- ¬¬...yo no limpiaré solo...tu me vas a ayudar...

- si, claro n.n

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de los castaños...Yoh fue a abrir...y la sorpresa que se llevó...eran Anna, Yure y Horo...

- Hola Anna...- dijo embobado el Asakura y como no si Anna vestía con una micro falda color azul marino y una blusa pegada con un gran escote de frente (idea de Pilika) de color Blanca con detalles en azul marino y celeste...

- Vamos a bailar Yure?...- dijo Anna ignorando al castaño..

- Vamos – dijo Yure, el vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga con 2 botones desabrochados

- ¬¬ Estúpido Yure...- dijo Yoh

- Yoh?...

- Si...O.O...Horo! T.T..cuando llegaste?

- Hace unas horas! T.T...- dijo El azul que vestía con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa azul celeste y una chaqueta de mezclilla (hace mucho frío).

- Ven vamos a comer algo – le dijo Yoh a Horo...

- Si, de verdad...solo estamos mi hermano y yo hermosa... – Hao le decía a una chica bastante sonrojada, el pelilargo vestía con un pantalón Negro y una camisa color vino con mangas largas y 4 botones desabrochados...

- Y tu hermana Horo? – preguntó el castaño

- Ehh...creo que no debe de tardar

- n.n

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta y el pobre Yoh fue a abrir

- Hola Len que bueno que llegaste – saludaba Yoh al chico de ojos dorados n.n

- Pero no pienso quedarme mucho – dijo el chino el cual vestía con una camisa color negro de manga larga, desabrochada que dejaba ver una camisa de color roja pegada y unos pantalones negros.

- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras n.n

- No puedo creer lo bien que se ve Len o , por que no me vestí así?...ya lo se...por que el es único y especial...o - decía Pilika como en un monologo.

- O.O...Pilika...cálmate...eres hombre...repítelo en tu mente...eres hombre... – le decía Anna a su amiga mientras bailaban.

- Soy hombre, soy hombre...pero por Len me vuelvo Gay! n.n

- u.u...no Pilika!

- Hola Len!..n.n...me alegra ver que viniste! – decía el pelilargo

- Si, claro _No puedo creer que Jun me haya obligado a venir con esa estúpida frase de " si no sales nunca tendrás novia" y a ella que le importa!_

- Ven te quiero presentar a un amigo...de mi escuela anterior el es un gran jugador de Baskett boll n.n – Hao Jalaba literalmente a Len hacia Yure y Anna

- Hola n.n...ven Yure te voy a presentar a un amigo... – dijo Hao

- Y Yo que hago en mientras? – dijo Anna

- Ehh...- Hao miró en varias direcciones y vió a su hermano que estaba platicando con Horo...- Yoh!...- Yoh caminó hacia Hao – Ven hermano...baila con Anna mientras yo platico con Yure y Len

- ¬¬ no gracias...prefiero sentarme – dijo Anna

- No va a ser mucho tiempo...además no te vas a morir si bailas solo una pieza con Yoh.. – dijo Hao

- No gracias Hao – cuando Anna iba a alejarse de allí Yoh la jaló del brazo y se acercó a ella y le dijo...

- No te vayas...es solo un baile

- solo uno... – al terminar de decir esas palabras los chicos se alejaron y repentinamente la música cambio a una romántica..eso debían agradecérselo al pelilargo.

- Anna...Yo quiero decirte que...- dijo Yoh

- El es Len el capitán del equipo de baskett boll n.n – dijo el pelilargo

- Hola n.n yo me llamo Yure Katsuragui y quiero entrar al equipo

- Ya te había visto...tu eres el degenerado que entra al baño de mujeres...

- Ehh...pues yo... – decía Yure...pero no atinaba a decir nada

- Jajajaja eso...es solo una prueba...es un juego entre Yure y yo - dijo Hao – cuando yo entré a su escuela el me dijo que no me animaba a hacerlo y lo hice...y ahora era su turno...es como una iniciación...

- Jajajaja XD _Que se la crea, que se la crea!_ – pensaba el peliazul

- Hn...que prueba tan extraña, pero ustedes son extraños; así que supongo que esta bien...respecto a que quieres entrar al equipo...solo tienes que pasar una prueba muy fácil...

- Dime cual...yo la pasaré – dijo entusiasmado Yure

- Mañana Sábado a las 8:00am...en la cancha del lado oeste tienes que ganarme a mi...con diferencia de por lo menos...2 puntos... – dijo Len de manera arrogante, pero muy decidida.

- _Voy a perder T.T ..._Tienes razón...parece que es una prueba muy fácil – dijo Yure tragándose las lagrimas de la derrota, después se alejó de ellos, tenia que tomar algo...

- Estúpido mocoso arrogante... – dijo Len

- No se te hace que se parece a alguien? – le dijo Hao

- ¬¬

**Continuará...**

Notas finales: T.T espero que les haya gustado porke no supe ke mas escribir T.T tengo atrofiado el cerebro con la escuela T.T...estúpidos términos médicos! Bueno Dejen Reviews! Por fa!...matta ne...ahhhhhhh...y a los que kerian a Horo...se los traigo...espero que te guste Kaniza!

Matta ne!


	9. Pelea de Chicas

**Un amigo al cual amé**

**Notas iniciales:**

Lo siento mi cerebro esta en sus limites...la maldita escuela y los malditos términos médicos me están matando...pero ya sé muchas cosas n.n...bueno los dejo con el capi n.n...pero antes le agradezco a los que dejaron reviews...gracias! T.T...

**Capitulo 9 : Pelea de chicas!**

- u.ú voy a perder...por que accedí...después de esto Len no querrá saber nada de mi...T.T – En el baño de la fiesta de los Asakura un peliazul lloraba sus penas mientras se convertía de nuevo en mujer ...la chica vestía con un vestido completo color celeste muy corto y estraple.

- Decirme que? – preguntó Anna

- Que fue lo que nos pasó...por que hemos cambiado? – preguntó Yoh mirando directamente a los ojos a Anna algo que le gustaba hacer...

- Yoh...pues... – Anna No terminó de hablar por que sintió que la jalaron de un brazo y vio venir hacia su cara una mano...una conocida... – Que demonios te pasa? – dijo Anna deteniendo un golpe que se dirigía hacia su mejilla

- Que es lo que te pasa a ti? Como te atreves a bailar con mi novio y de esta manera! - le dijo la pelirrosada bastante enfurecida.

- Y que manera es esta? – dijo Anna con la mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, para este momento todos los invitados de la fiesta estaban alrededor de estas chicas.

- Lo estas abrazando te estaba viendo!

- Si...creo mi querida amiga descerebrada que así se baila esta música... – dijo Anna haciendo énfasis en "descerebrada"

- ¬¬ como me dijiste!

- Des-ce-re-bra-da...así lo entiendes o te lo dibujo? – Dijo Anna de la manera las arrogante posible.

- Eres un estúpida...- Tamao intentó una vez mas darle una cachetada a Anna.

- Como te atreves si quiera a intentarlo...zorra!...- esta ves el golpe había sido detenido por Pilika que había tomado la muñeca de la rosada.

- Tu no te metas niñita

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí? – dijo sarcástica la peliazul – pero si es la zorra mayor, Jean...yo tengo una pregunta para ti...tu le enseñaste todas tus artes a Tamao?...Ten cuidado que te puede superar...

- Gracias Pilika pero puedo defenderme sola – dijo Anna

- Hermosas por que no se sientan, se calman y toman algo – dijo el pelilargo en su intento de calmar a las gatas.

- Cállate Hao ¬¬ - dijeron Anna y Pilika

- Hao tiene razón...cálmense las 4 por favor.. – dijo Yoh

- ¬¬ Cállate Yoh...no te metas! – dijo Pilika

- Tu no le puedes decir que hacer!...- dijo Tamao

- Tu si? – dijo Anna

- Tu lo perdiste supéralo! – dijo Jean

- Ella no ha perdido nada Zorra mayor! – dijo Pilika

- Siiiii...pelea de chicas!...fuera ropa – gritaba un muchacho de entre la bola de los que las rodeaban.

- ¬¬ - esa fue la respuesta de las chicas.

- Si arránquenle la ropa a la rubia...si! – gritaban todos.

- ¬¬ cállense bola de idiotas! – dijo Anna

- Si...cállense! déjenla en paz! – dijo Yoh

- Y tu por que la defiendes! – dijo Tamao

- uuuuuh...no...ella es tu novia! – gritaba el "publico"

- Pero todo aquí es culpa de la zorra rubia – dijo Jean

- Que te pasa a ti?...eh zorrita!...- dijo Pilika

- Mira niñita si no quieres salir golpeada mejor cállate. – dijo Jean la zorra mayor.

- Perdón...jajaja...tu me vas a pegar?

- Hermanita no te metas en esto T.T – rogaba Horo

- Es tu hermana Horo?... – dijo un muchacho

- Si T.T

- Presenta!...Cuñado! – se escucho de varios de ahí...

- Cállense degenerados! T.T...dejen a mi hermanita

- _No esta mal...y tiene su carácter.. –_ pensaba un chico de ojos ámbar.

- Ya me cansé de esta tontería yo me voy – dijo Jean

- A donde vas zorra cobarde! – le dijo Pilika

- Como me llamaste niñita!

- Zorra cobarde!

Jean intentó darle una cachetada a la peliazul esta lo detuvo y le dio una que sonó muy fuerte.

- Eres una niña malcriada – dijo Jean con la mano en la mejilla afectada.

- n.n que bien se sintió...- antes de decir algo mas sintió la cachetada de zorra mayor - eso fue bajo hasta para ti...me pegaste cuando no estaba mirando!

- Ja!...y tu crees que en esto hay reglas ...tonta!

- Tonta!...eres una... – Pilika se le fue enzima y tomo del cabello a Jean...mientras que esta la tomaba de los brazos arañándola!

Tamao intentó ir a ayudar a su amiga – no te atrevas!...déjalas – dijo Anna interponiéndose en su camino.

- No deberíamos hacer algo? – dijo Yoh

- Neh!...ellas pueden solas! – dijo Hao

- ¬¬ ven ayúdame!..- dijo Yoh

- Neh.. – dijo el pelilargo

- ¬¬ yo voy solo! – dijo el menor de los Asakura intentando acercarse hacia Jean y Pilika...

- Tu jala a la de pelo plateado y yo a la azul – dijo Len

- Bien...- dijo Yoh jalando a Jean de la cintura...

- Vamos! – decía Len – suéltala! – dijo a Pilika mientras la jalaba de la cintura y esta en su desesperación de seguir golpeando a la otra empezó a patear haciendo que Len cayera y ella sobre el...pero él no la soltaba.

- Suéltame idiota!...esa Zorra me debe muchas! – se quito al chico golpeándolo donde mas le duele! Y de esta manera ir tras Jean, pero como esta también estaba apresada por Yoh lo golpeo a él también; le saco el aire para que soltara a la zorra y la pelea continuo pero no era la única...

- Como me dijiste? – dijo Anna

- Quita novios!

- No te mordiste la lengua ...ZORRA! – dijo la rubia

- No era tu novio estúpida!...y aunque pudo serlo YO lo impedí...

- ¬¬ Tu?...tu eres una Zorra ò.ó...- Anna no soporto mas su coraje y la golpeo...no le dio una cachetada la golpeo en la cara...

- Como te atreves! Estúpida! – Tamao la jalo por el cabello y la tiro al suelo

Anna giro y termino enzima de Tamao donde la cacheteo cuanto quiso y la zorra solo atinaba en meter las manos para evitar algunos golpes...

- No...No!..- dijo Yoh...- corrió hacia las otras chicas y tomo a Anna de la cintura y se la quito de enzima a Tamao ésta al levantarse le dio una cachetada a Anna aprovechando que Yoh la tenia abrazada...

- O.O...viste eso...eso es injusto que no se meta el novio! – gritaba el "publico" ...

Yoh al ver esta acción de la rosada soltó a Anna para ir a calmar a Tamao pero Anna al sentirse liberada le dio una cachetada a Yoh y corrió hacia Tamao y le dio una cachetada mas...

- Jajajajaja XDD recibió su merecido...nunca intentes calmar a dos gatas como esas!

Yoh de nuevo tomo a Anna de la cintura y las separó esta vez se puso de espaldas para que no golpeara a Anna y Hao cansado de que todos le pidieran ayuda fue y detuvo a Tamao del brazo (ósea! Él no la iba a abrazar)...

- Yoh! Saca a tu noviecita de aquí... – dijo Hao ya bastante molesto por la acción de las 4 chicas

- Y quien detiene a Anna?..- dijo Yoh – si la suelto va a seguir pegándole...

- Horo! Ven...- grito Hao – Agarra a esta rubia y fuerte que es muy mañosa!

Horo agarró a Anna y se la llevó hacia la otra pelea que aun no era detenida...

- Toma! Llévatela y no la quiero volver a ver por aquí escuchaste Yoh! – dijo bastante molesto el pelilargo a su hermano

- Ya vamonos!...te voy a llevar a tu casa!

- Ya niña!...ya! – gritaba Len a Pilika – quédate quieta.

- Suéltame! Cada golpe se lo merece esta zorra – dijo la peliazul que era sujetada.

- Cállate niña! No te preocupes cuando salgamos de aquí te voy golpear tan duro que tu trasero quedará plano! PLANO!...- dijo Jean que era sujetada por un amigo de Len.

- A ti ya te golpearon así verdad? Por que tu ya estas PLANA! Muajajaja...

- jajajajaja – Incluso Len no pudo evitar reírse

- Jajajajaja y también se lo hicieron a Tamao...jajajaja – se reía Anna desde una esquina siendo detenida por Horo

- Jajajajajaja...si pues! – se reía Horo...

- Ya Pilika vamonos a casa...estas Zorras no valen la pena! Jajaja – dijo la rubia...

- Jajajaja...si..vamonos...Hey tu gorila suéltame!...ya me voy! – cuando Len soltó a Pilika ésta se dio cuenta por quien había sido sujetada...- Eh...Eh...Le...Len?...

- Buena pelea ...pero creo que deberías curarte los raspones de los brazos... – dijo el Tao

- si...eso haré...gra...gracias por preocuparte...

- Oye! – grito Len cuando Pilika se alejaba – Me dolió la patada! Tienes que tener mas cuidado!...

- o/o

- Donde lo golpeaste Pilika? – preguntó Anna...

- Mejor no te digo o/o...

- Viste lo que me hizo Anna!...mira mi cara!...escuchaste todas las cosas que me dijo!...y aun así quieres que sea tu amiga!

Yoh solo venía escuchando lo que le decía la rosada sin contestar una palabra...- Ya cállate!...también te vi a ti...por que la golpeaste cuando la tenia!...yo intenté ayudarte! Y me hiciste quedar como tu cómplice!...

- Pero por que me dices eso! Que no ves que estoy muy asustada por que te quiere robar de mi lado u.u ..ella siempre ha sido así...es una zorra que navega con bandera de mustia... – dijo la rosada como una victima! ¬¬

- Yo solo sé lo que vi...y no me gusta que llames a nadie zorra es una palabra muy fea!...

- Fea pero cierta!...además ella también me llamó así!

- Ya no quiero escuchar nada..ya vamos a t casa que tengo que volver rápido a ver...

- A ver si esta bien tu Annita!...ò.ó

- Ya deja los celos Tamao...yo ya me voy..- Yoh se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa y él sabia que lo que dijo Tamao era cierto...

- Esta fiesta fue todo un éxito Asakura!...me encantó la pelea...aunque terminaron con la ropa entera u.u...pero muy bien Asakura...esperamos una nueva fiesta pronto..n.n – dijo uno de los tantos muchachos de la fiesta...

- Si, gracias...- dijo enojado Hao...

- Hao...ya llegué...te ayudo a limpiar? – dijo Yoh...viendo a su alrededor buscando a Anna...

- Ya se fue... la mandé con Horo y Pilika...que se fuera a curar unos aruñones que tenia...

- No esta muy lastimada? – le preguntó Yoh a su hermano

- No..pero debes saber muy bien que la que empezó todo fue tu novia verdad?

- Si, lo sé..y no se por que se pone así solo estábamos bailando

- Por que piensa que todas son como ella... – dijo el pelilargo

- u.u...voy por una bolsa para la basura...

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 y un chico de cabellos violetas estaba sentado en una banca de la cancha Oeste...

- Pero que se piensa este niño...cuanto mas va a tardar?

- Tu le dijiste a las 8:00 – bostezaba un pelilargo el cual había sido arrastrado hacia ese lugar solo por conocer al peliazul

- Pero es de caballeros llegar antes ¬¬...claro lo olvidé Yure es amigo tuyo...no es un caballero...

- . apenas son las 7:45 dormiré un rato mas...O.O...el juego...Len...Ganar...2 Puntos... – dijo la peliazul.

- . Que dices?.. – dijo la rubia que dormía junto a ella

- O.O...Anna! me quede dormida…mas bien NOS quedamos dormidas! El juego..Len ...2 Puntos – volvió a balbucear la peliazul

- o.O...O.O...el JUEGO!...LEN...2 PUNTOS...AHHHH...- dijo Anna...

- Corre tengo que cambiarme...y correr a la estúpida cancha del estúpido lado oeste – dijo Pilika corriendo al baño a bañarse (XD) mientras Anna buscaba ropa adecuada...en el cuarto de Horo- Horo

- Rápido la ropa! – cuando Pilika se estaba convirtiendo en Yure se dio cuenta de los rasguños en sus brazos – O.O...ESTUPIDA ZORRA! Por su culpa Len me va a descubrir...y entonces me dirá " eres trasvesti o algo así?"...o..." que te pasa niña..me querías engañar a mi...el guapo y hermoso Len Tao?"

- o.oU usa manga larga y ya...de todas maneras hace un poco de frío – dijo Anna

- o.oU tienes razon... – Pilika termino de vestirse y salió corriendo con Anna detrás...

- Ya son las 8:25...donde demonios esta ese tipo? ¬¬ - dijo Len – No se habrá arrepentido tu amigo?

- Arrepentirme?...neh!...solo te di un tiempo para calentar o que huyeras...

- Espero que juegues como hablas! ¬¬

- Claro que si n.n...listo para perder?

- ¬¬ La pregunta es...Tu lo estas? – dijo Len

- ¬¬ Empecemos...espera con cuantos puntos quieres que te gane?

- YO te ganaré a los 21... – dijo arrogante Len Tao

El juego comenzó y Len tomo el dominio de la pelota y del partido cuando encestó la primera canasta de 2 punto...

- _No puedo dejarme humillar por él..._ son solo dos puntos Tao!... – rápidamente "Yure" burlando por la derecha a Len encentó un tiro de 3 puntos – Así es como se hace Capitán! – dijo burlándose el peliazul

- Disfrútalos degeneradito...son los únicos que tendrás! – Dijo Len bastante entretenido.

El partido continuo pero Yure llevaba la delantera porque la mayoría de sus tiros eran de 3 mientras que los de Len eran de 2 puntos. El partido iba 18 –16 favor Yure...

- Con la siguiente jugada te voy a ganar Len Tao! – dijo Yure

- Eso lo veremos! – _Jamás había sentido siquiera cerca la derrota no me puedo dejar de este chiquillo! _

La siguiente jugada Len le quito el balón a Yure y encesto una canasta de 3 puntos...- Ahora estamos iguales...la siguiente es la definitiva!...te voy a aplastar Katsuragui...

- Ya lo veremos Tao _No puedo creer me va a ganar y...que voy a hacer! T.T...Por favor Len no ganes!_

- _Vamos Pilika...tu puedes patéale el trasero a Len _– pensaba su amiga rubia.

- _O.O...no sabia que era tan buena...esto cambia mi plan u.u...tonta Pilika! Tienes Que perder!...u.u...debí decirle...pero no pensé que fuera tan buena! Demonios! –_ pensaba Hao modificando su plan...pasando al plan B...que aun no existía XD

En la ultima jugada Yure tenia el balón, Len trató de bloquear el tiro; Pero Yure le hizo una finta y lo paso por debajo de las piernas del Tao...y así Yure cruzó por su costado derecho y tomo su propio pase para realizar una increíble jugada y encestar un tiro de 3 puntos dejando completamente petrificado a Len y ganando el partido!...(n/a: Estuvo aburrido el partido sorry es que no se nada de Baskett Ball T.T si hubiera sido un juego de botella con preguntas de histología seria otra cosa XD)

- GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! En tu cara loser! _Me pase con ese comentario pero gane!..._Así que el Lunes ya puedo presentarme como el nuevo Capitán del equipo! – dijo Yure.

- JA!...que va!...te falta mucho niño...pero eres bienvenido al equipo de los Gatos Salvajes! (n/a: no se rían T.T así se llaman los de mi escuela!..Go! Gatos!)

- SIIIIIIIIIIII...gracias, gracias gracias! – dijo Yure abrazando a Len...

- o.O...que demonios te pasa...no me toques! – dijo fríamente Len!

- ¬¬ que amargado!...ANNAAA! gane!... – dijo Yure abrazando a Anna y besándole las mejillas – vamos a festejar tu derrota Len...vienes?

- ¬¬ no gracias...

- No seas amargado Len!...- le dijo Hao y le envió una mirada fría

- Vamos! Ándale! – dijo Yure – no nos dejes solos!...

- Esta bien...a donde vamos?

- A desayunar Hot Cakes en la casa de HAO!

- Y en mi casa por que? o.O

- Por que somos 3 contra 1...muajajajaja – dijo Yure

- No cuentes conmigo...yo no iré a casa de Yoh... – dijo Anna

- _muajajaja claro que iras _Esta bien...vamos todos a mi casa...no seas amargada Anna!... – dijo Hao

- Que no entiendes que no quiero ir?..- dijo bastante molesta la rubia ò.ó...

- Si quieres vamos! – dijo Hao arrastrando a la rubia tras él...

- jeje...este Hao se le meten ideas a la cabeza y no hay quien se las saque – dijo Yure a Len...

- Si pero Anna tiene toda la razón de no querer ir...no deberían obligarla...

- Tu que sabes!... – dijo Hao aun arrastrado a la rubia...

- Yo creo que Len tiene razón – dijo Anna

- Así...díselo a alguien que le importe jajaja – dijo el pelilargo

- ¬¬ estúpido Hao – dijo la rubia

- No! Hao! Dejame!... esto es estúpido...u.ú...ya suéltame!...ya voy sola!...- dijo Anna..

- Prometes no correr? – pregunto el Asakura

- ¬¬ lo prometo... – dijo Anna y la soltó y cumplió su promesa no corrió...siguió caminado hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Asakura... – Antes de entrar quiero que saquen al IDIOTA de Yoh de esa casa o yo no entro...

- o.o No puedes pedirme eso...es mi hermano...y esta en su casa...

- Entonces no entro – dijo Anna cruzándose de brazo

- u.ú...no...yo no puedo hacerlo...pero... – dijo mirando en dirección de Yure y Len...- ellos si...

- o.o...que les parece si mejor vamos a otra parte? – dijo Yure...

- Montón de cobardes...yo misma lo sacaré de ahí... – dijo Anna

- No que no ibas a entrar Si esta ahí Yoh? ... – dijo Hao

- Sabes ...no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ese idiota entremos a desayunar – dijo Anna

-_ Quien la entiende...si entro...no entro...no me importa _– pensaba el Tao

- SIII...hot cakes!...si! – dijo Yure brincando de la emoción

- _Este niño es muy raro espero que no le de mala fama a mi equipo _– pensó Len – Por que gritas tanto! Y por todo!

- Que ahora no se puede ser alegre Mr. Amargado!

- ¬¬ ya me las pagarás niño _veremos que te parece la tortura...quiero decir entrenamiento..._

- Cuando quieras la revancha me dices! – dijo Yure haciéndole muecas a Len.

Todos entraron a la casa a cocinar sus Hot Cakes! n.n

- Donde demonios esta el sartén? – dijo Anna..

- . ...O.O Anna?

- ¬¬ Yoh…

**Notas finales:**

Buaaa…no me gustó como me quedo el partido pero soy pésima en básquet no se nada..no se las reglas!..nada!...Mejor hubieran jugado a otra cosa...bueno dejen reviews...ah..y sorry por no haber escrito antes...es que la escuela me esta matando! u.u..REVIEWS!


	10. Que se siente

**Un Amigo Al Cual Amé**

**Notas Iniciales**

Quiero Felicitar a una de mis mejores amigas Christian (si, es mujer! ¬¬) que el Pasado 15 de Octubre cumplió sus 19 primaveras! Felicidades Amiga! Espero que leas esto, besos...te Quiero mucho!...ejem...después de este comercial quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por sus reviews...gracias n.n...bueno los dejo con el capi (este capi espero que compense el anterior que me salió muy mal...ustedes disculpen! Gomen ú.ù!) n.n...

**Starfire-yumi:** Gracias! De verdad aunque pienso que el partido me quedo mal..pero bueno espero que te guste lo que va a ocurrir.

**AnnaYoh:** Si, la verdad yo también la odio (se nota?) y créeme cada golpe sentí que yo se los daba! Me sentí muy bien!...

**Paulina Asakura:** Muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir este fic...y gracias por decírmelo que eso me levanta mucho el animo...espero que te guste este capi

**Chaza A-sakura: **Si pensabas que a Len le gusta Pilika en ese capitulo debes leer este!

**Pirkita n.n: **Sorry por repetir esa palabra...no lo volveré a hacer...solo que me emocioné demasiado...bueno...gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Valitak: **Te voy a quedar mal en este capi con el YxA pero prometo que va a mejorar...en los siguientes capis...gracias y por fa lee este capi...de verdad espero que te guste.

**Ferchii-Misuzu: **Si, yo también espero que ya corten espero que sea pronto n.n pero mientras lee este capi espero que te guste

**Capitulo 10: Que se siente...**

- Donde demonios esta el sartén? – dijo Anna..

- . ...O.O Anna?

- ¬¬ Yoh…

- Ejem...creo que el sartén esta en la sala...me acompañan a buscarlo Len y Yure? – dijo el mayor de los gemelos

- Claro – dijo el Tao con cara de desconcierto (y claro..osea! un sartén en la sala XD)

- No, vayan ustedes – dijo Yure tomando del brazo a Anna – creen que dejaría a MI novia a solas con este tipo? – dijo desafiante el peliazul dejando a las de 1 sorprendido con cual declaración.

- Tu que? – dijo Yoh

- Mi novia, que acaso no lo sabias?...o acaso pensaste que te iba a rogar, y esperarte toda la vida? Ja! - dijo el peliazul

- Y cuando ocurrió si se puede saber – dijo el castaño

- En la fiesta de Hao n.n...no , nos vas a felicitar? – dijo sarcásticamente Katsuragui

- Claro, muchas felicidades a la nueva pareja _No puedo creerlo soy tan fácil de olvidar?...me olvido? _– dijo sonriente el Asakura

- _o.o...no puedo creer lo que hizo Pilika...aunque pensándolo bien no es mala idea del todo – _pensó la rubia

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina de la casa Asakura...todos se miraban entre si, como si hubieran cometido un crimen, todos esperando que alguien mas hablara...

- Bien...que no íbamos a desayunar? – dijo finalmente el Tao

- SI, claro! – dijo Yure emocionado

- _Y Por ese me cambió? ù.ú _

- Quien va a cocinar? – pregunto Hao – yo voto por Anna – ante el comentario le regalaron una mirada fulminante por parte de Anna, Yoh y Yure.

- Esta bien yo cocinaré ú.ù – dijo resignado el Asakura

- Bien! n.n...mientras nos sentaremos en la sala a conversar y ver T.V... – dijo Yure

Se dirigieron a la sala cuando Anna jaló del brazo a su "novio" hacia fuera de la casa... – Ustedes sigan en un momento los alcanzaremos – Dijo Anna al ver como Len y Yoh se detenían

- No se si agradecerte o darte un golpe en la cabeza! A ver si así chocan tus neuronas y piensas mejor! – dijo Anna a su "novio"/amiga

- Lo siento u.u no sabia que hacer, y eso se me ocurrió en ese momento...no pensé en las consecuencias ni nada u.u...de verdad lo siento... – dijo apenado Yure

- No te preocupes después veremos como salimos de este problema.

- _Yo de verdad pensé que ese tipo era Gay y ahora resulta que anda con una de las chicas mas deseadas de la escuela_ – pensaba el Tao recordando lo que habían dicho

- _No lo puedo creer y yo que pensaba que ese tipo era Gay!..el pelo largo, y lo bien que se lleva con todos, pero resulta que no...que lo juzgue _– pensaba el menor de los Asakura.

- Volvimos n.n – dijo alegre el peliazul sentándose junto al Asakura en el sillón central.

- Yo iré a ver si puedo ayudar a Hao.. – dijo la rubia

- O.O! – reacción general

- Annita a ti no te gusta ayudar a nadie – dijo Yure

_- Annita? u.u _eso es verdad.. – dijo Yoh

- Yo casi no te conozco pero no tienes esa fama – dijo Len

- Cállense los 3 ¬¬

- u.u esta bien – dijeron unísono los 3 chicos, la chica salió rumbo a la cocina dejándolos solos.

Después de algunos momentos los hot cakes estuvieron listos y todos se sentaron en la mesa en el siguiente orden Len, Yure, Anna, Yoh y Hao en una mesa rectangular (ustedes imagínenselo XD).

- Ya me voy – dijo Anna

- No ayudarás a limpiar? – dijo Hao

- Yo te ayude a cocinar ¬¬ - dijo la rubia

- n.nU cierto entonces te puedes ir los demás tienen que ayudarme a limpiar...

- ahhhhhhhh u.u

- Yo no puedo n.nU tengo que acompañar a Anna a su casa – dijo Yure.

- ¬¬ tienes que limpiar con nosotros – dijo Len

- n.nU esta bien, esta bien me quedaré...pero alguien tendrá que llevar a Anna a su casa. – dijo el Peliazul

- Yo lo haré n.n – dijo Yoh

- no gracias...recuerda lo que dicen " mejor sola que MAL acompañada" – dijo La rubia – entonces nos vemos en la noche Yure – dijo cerrándole el ojo.

- Esta bien n.n te llamaré cuando llegue a mi casa...si es que algún día termino de limpiar ú.ù - dijo Katsuragui

- Esta bien...adios Hao y Len

- ú.ù

- n.n Adiós Anna – dijeron lo aludidos

La chicharra marcaba la hora de salida de los alumnos pero para algunos era el principio de una tortura...

- Te dije te tendrías que presentarte 1 hora antes que todo el equipo – dijo Len – ahora te quedarás 1 hora después de el entrenamiento.

- Pero...pero...pero por que?...no podía salirme de clases ToT – dijo el peliazul

- Te dije también muy claro que no quería excusas de ningún tipo! ¬¬ - decía Len

- Pero Len!...- dijo Yure

- Cuando entres por la puerta de esa cancha...apartir de ese momento no soy "Len" para ti soy el ENTRENADOR TAO entendido?

- Si Le...Entrenador Tao...pero me es imposible salirme 1 hora antes de las clases..

- Eso fue una queja?..porque durante mis entrenamientos no hay quejas, ni reclamos, ni excusas, ni lloriqueos, ni palabrotas – dijo Tao mientras contaba estas reglas con los dedos de sus manos.

- Si entrenador ú.ù – dijo Yure _Tendré que cambiar algunos horarios y adelantar clases y hablar con los maestros...Demonios será mas difícil de lo que pensé..._

- Ahora tu primer trabajo es...

- Si? 0 - dijo Yure

- Inflar y limpiar todos los balones del almacén

- Que! ese no es un entrenamiento ¬¬ - dijo Yure

- Acaso estas cuestionando mi manera de entrenar...novato? – dijo Len

- No, claro que entrenador...

- Entonces a trabajar...

- ¬¬ si entrenador... – dijo Yure...mientras limpiaba los balones ya inflados empezaron a llegar los demás jugadores y a Yure le enfureció escuchar...

- Oye Len!...que vamos a hacer hoy?

- Divídanse y pónganse a jugar...

- O.O! que demonios les pasa deben dirigirse a él como entrenador Tao!..- dijo Yure

- Entrenador Tao?...jajajajajajaja! – rieron todos

- A Len no le gusta que le digan así dentro de la cancha se le debe decir Entrenador Tao!...dígaselos Entrenador... – dijo bastante molesto Yure

- Ellos pueden llamarme Len TU NO! – dijo el "entrenador" – y por tu "demonios" te quedarás 1 hora mas y correrás durante esa hora SIN descansar por toda la cancha.

- Pero que JODIDOS le pasa " entrenador Tao"? vaya y jodase y aprovéchese de alguien mas! Idiota descerebrado, imbecil, egoísta, abusivo, envidioso, SI ENVIDIOSO! Por que le gane, en un estúpido juego limpio!..si entérense todos le gane a su capitán el "descerebrado" Tao...así que Len PICUDITO Tao me largo de aquí por que no te pienso soportar tus estúpidos pensamientos de superioridad imbecil...machista!...marica desgraciado...- y finalmente salió de la cancha murmurando algo como "jodete Len Tao si no te vieras tan guapo en ese uniforme te hubiera pateado el trasero perfecto que tienes"

- O.O...- reacción general

- O.O.. tien..tienen...la...tarde libre... – dijo Len

- O.O...gracias...Len...

- O.O...o.o...ò.ó...Ò.Ó...ese...ese Yure...me las va a pagar!

- jajajajajajajaja! – reían a todo pulmón la rubia y el pelilargo

- de verdad todo eso le dijiste?...jajajaja – dijo Anna

- u.u...si...y también le dije "Len picudito Tao"...pero no sabia lo que decía estaba muy enojada...

- jajajajajaja!...debí haber estado ahí!...jajajaja – dijo Hao

- No se rían ú.ù...ya no me querrá a su lado ToT ... – dijo Pilika – Nunca podré volver a verlo a la cara ToT

Se escucha el timbre y Anna fue a ver...

- Hola Anna...perdon que te moleste pero tu me podrías decir donde esta..

- LEN! Perdon! De verdad no quería decir todo eso! ToT no lo volveré a hacer

- o.O...Pilika...cierto?...a que te refieres con todo eso?

- o.O...pilika? – Pilika notó que hace rato que se había cambiado de ropa - Ejemm...si...por lo de la fiesta en casa de Hao nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas por haberte golpeado y por decirte tantas cosas...si eso... _Por poco...por poco _

- Esta bien..no te preocupes...Anna...me podrías decir donde encontrar a Yure? – dijo Len

- Ejem...no se donde pueda estar se supone que estaría entrenando no es así? – dijo la rubia

- Ejem...hubo un pequeño conflicto y se fue...me podrías decir donde vive? De verdad necesito encontrarlo...

- Pues su casa es difícil de encontrar hay muchos callejones y demás pero va a venir a mi casa dentro de un rato...si gustas esperarlo...

- Si, te lo agradecería mucho – dijo Len

- Pasa... – dijo la rubia...

- _pero que hace? Yo soy Yure como voy a llegar después? _

- Pilika me ayudas a traer algo para tomar? – dijo Anna

- ehh...si...tu que quieres Len? – dijo Pilika

- Yo solo agua gracias...

- Yo un jugo – dijo Hao...

- n.n...no tardamos – dijo Pilika

- Como se te ocurre...como voy a llegar? – dijo Pilika

- Muy fácil...dentro de un rato mas te retiras...por que te necesita tu mama o algo así..vas y te cambias y vienes de nuevo...

- Ahhh...pues si XP...que tonta soy.

- Nadie te lo discute...pero ayúdame con el agua de Len...

- esta bien n.n...además...notaste algo? 0

- No, que? – dijo Anna

- Len sabe mi nombre! n.n – dijo Pilika muy emocionada

- o.o...creo que se puede considerar como un logro después de todo antes no sabia no que existias... – dijo Anna

- Si!...oye! – dijo en manera de reclamo...

- n.n vamos ya...dentro de 10 minutos te mas y viene Yure

- Toma Len - dijo Pilika dándole el agua

- gracias , no saben si tardará mucho Yure?

- La verdad no sabría...pero por lo general siempre llega alrededor de esta hora...no te preocupes ya no debe de tardar..pero dime para que lo necesitas? – dijo Anna

- _Si dinos!...me vas a correr – _pensó Pilika

- Solo necesito hablar con él acerca del entrenamiento de hoy... – dijo Len.

- Algo malo? – dijo Pilika

- Pues...creo que debo discutirlo con él...

- Bueno... – dijo Pilika...después vió como Anna señalaba su reloj – este...discúlpenme me tengo que retirar..mi mama debe estar esperándome.

- Esta bien Pilika vete con cuidado – dijo Anna

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte – dijo Len

- 0 de verdad lo harías? – dijo Pilika

- Si...

- Entonces vamos...- dijo Pilika

- Si llega Yure dile por favor que me espere... – dijo Len

Anna asintió...Y los dos chicos emprendieron su camino...

- Gracias Por intentar impedir la pelea y tratar de ayudarme y francamente me siento mal por haberte golpeado u.u – dijo Pilika

- No te preocupes, no fue nada...solo fue un golpe aunque debo admitir que me dolió – dijo Len

- u.u...Lo siento..

- No fue nada después de todo fui yo quien trato de impedir la golpiza que realmente se merecía Jeean

- Verdad que si se la merecía! ò.ó...es una! – dijo Pilika

- n.n cálmate...creo que ya te desquitaste – dijo Len

- o/o – Pilika no podía creer lo bien que se veía Len cuando sonreía...

- Que sucede Pilika? – dijo Len al notar el sonrojo

- o/o nunca te había visto sonreír...te ves muy bien – dijo bastante apenada la peliazul

- o/o...es que no suelo hacerlo mucho verdad?..

- Pero eso hace que cada vez que sonrías valga la pena n/n – dijo Pilika

- Pero tu siempre sonríes y cada vez vale la pena – dijo Len

Pilika se quedo parada y Len siguió su camino...

- Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Len

- Como sabes que siempre sonrío?

- Es imposible no mirarte...tu eres siempre la que esta alegre y saltando por todas partes y mas durante los partidos..– dijo Len...

- Ah..si n.n...es que me encanta el baskett boll n.n _y verte jugar claro _

- n.n

- Aquí vivo – dijo Pilika

- Bien...yo me tengo que ir..debo esperar a Yure – dijo Len

- Bien entonces hasta mañana n.n – dijo Pilika...- y recuerda que no te cobran las sonrisas...úsalas mas n/n y por favor no seas duro con Yure – dijo la peliazul guiñándole el ojo

- No te lo prometo...es muy conflictivo...me recuerda a ti... – dijo Len

- Ejemm...a..si? – dijo nerviosa Pilika

- Si...ya me voy...hasta mañana...

- Adiós n.n – ya dentro de su casa...- AHHHHHH Len es maravilloso, dulce, amable, maduro, hermoso, inteligente, educado, atento es un amor! n.n

- o.O...hermanita? – dijo Horo

- Si?...

- Te sientes bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor!...ahora dame tu ropa!

- o.o

- _Nunca había notado lo linda que es Pilika...y lo dulce que es...así como tampoco el parecido que tiene con Yure...me gustaría verlos juntos para compararlos...o.o...nunca los he visto juntos...y tienen varios amigos en común...y no creo que sea por que no se caen bien..por que Pilika se preocupo de que no fuera duro con él...creo que pondré mas atención en ese par... _– pensaba Len de regreso a la Casa de Anna...

- Ya se esta tardando mucho Len... – dijo Anna

- Que ahora te preocupas por él? – dijo Hao

- ¬¬ cállate Hao...

En eso se escucha el timbre de la puerta y era el Tao

- Pasa Len – dijo Anna...

- Aun no llega Yure?

- No, pero me acaba de llamar y dice que ya viene para acá... – dijo Anna

- _Y de nuevo no esta Pilika? Casualidad? _– pensó Len

Después de un rato el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez era Yure

- Hola Yure – saludo Anna

- Hola...que haces aquí Len? – dijo desafiante Yure

- Tenemos que hablar...estarás de acuerdo..

- Yo dije lo que tenia que decir – dijo Yure

- Pero yo no...- dijo Len – pero al ver cuantos ejem Oyentes había en esa platica dijo – podemos ir a otra parte?

- Claro...no me tardo Anna – dijo Yure

- Gracias por dejarme esperarlo aquí Anna...no creo que vaya a volver el día de hoy...así que hasta mañana – dijo Len..

- Si, de nada...hasta mañana – contesto Anna

- Hasta mañana n.n – dijo divertido el Asakura

Llegaron a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Anna y se sentaron en un banca debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Durante el camino no habían dicho nada y cuando se sentaron esta situación no había cambiado...

- "Entrenador Tao" habla ya...para eso venimos no? – dijo Yure

- Si,..yo... no se como decir eso pero tu me dejaste en ridículo hoy en la tarde...pero aun así no quiero que abandones el equipo... – dijo Len con la cabeza baja mirando sus zapatos.

- O.O...como?...por que? – dijo desconcertado Yure.

- Eres un buen jugador debo admitirlo así como también debo admitir que me ... moleste cuando me ganaste y en cierta manera el trabajo que te puse hoy fue un castigo...

- o.o...pero si tu eres mejor jugador que yo – dijo Yure – tu me puedes enseñar mucho...y...podríamos ser un gran equipo

- Yo también lo creo y de verdad me disculpo...por haber hecho eso..así que...te pido que regreses al equipo... – dijo Len

- o.o...no puedo creer que me pida eso – dijo Yure...

- Lo se...tienes todo el derecho de negarte...

- ToT...gracias entrenador! TToTT

- o.O

- Gracias...yo quería volver al equipo...gracias...- dijo Yure abrazando a Len cual niña agradecida

- o.O de nada...y..deja de llamarme entrenador...dime solo Len

- TToTT...gracias Entre...digo Len! Gracias TToTT

- _Este tipo es muy extraño..._

La noche había caído ya hace rato y la mayoría de los chicos dormía por que por la mañana debían ir a la escuela pero cierta rubia...reflexionaba...

- _"No era tu novio estúpida!...y aunque pudo serlo YO lo impedí..."..._a que te referías con eso?...que quisiste decir? " Yo lo impedí"?...Ella?...pero como?...

Notas Finales 

Que les pareció? P...

- a mi me gusto – dijo Horo...aunque casi no salí u.u ...

- pobrecito perdedor! – dijo Len...a mi me gusto mis reflexiones...

- A mi me gusto cuando Yure te grito las groserías! Jajajajaja muy buenas! Jajaja – rió Horo

- ¬¬.. si pero eso es gracias a Anna Dono...

- Yo?...No Len...el día de hoy me siento un poco mal de gripe y los personajes se apoderaron del control ToT no fui yo...yo te amo...lo sabes!

- ¬¬ igual que amas a otros? ¬¬

- No se de que me hablas P...bueno...ya...adiós! dejen Reviews!


	11. Revelaciones y desmayos XD

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Notas iniciales:

Hola...les saluda Anna...espero que les este gustando mi fic...por los reviews que me llegan parece que si..y de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias!...**Lean las notas finales!**

Agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews! n.n; Paulina Asakura, iriff, anni-fer, Kakiyu-chan, Devilgirl43, Ferchii-Misuzu, Kaniza, Cheza A- sakura, Starfire-yumi, Valitak, Punkblondie7, Eternificacion del amor 146, Juna-chan,

**Capitulo 11: Revelaciones y desmayos XD**

- _Como lo hiciste...o solo lo dijiste para hacerme enojar?_ – pensaba Anna camino a la escuela...

- Anna!..espérame! – los gritos de la peliazul sacaron de los pensamientos a la rubia.

- o.o...pensé que hoy te vendrías con Horo...por eso no pase por ti – dijo Anna al mirar a su amiga la cual respiraba entre cortadamente.

- se supone...pero...mi...hermano...se...quedo dormido... – dijo la chica.

- o.o...bueno...es tarde así que caminemos... – dijo la rubia...

Después de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y se encontraron a Yoh y Tamao parados fuera de la escuela como esperando a alguien...

- Ahí están la zorra y el tonto XD – dijo Pilika

- n.nU... no te expreses así de ellos...mira ahí viene Hao – dijo Anna.

- Hola!... – saludo el pelilargo saludando a las chicas primero e ignorando a la pareja antes mencionada.

- Disculpa Hao pero te estábamos esperando y tu ni siquiera saludas u.ú – dijo la pelirosada

- Ah si?...pues hola n.n y no se para que me quieran pero de seguro puede esperar... – dijo Hao

- Por que? tienes otras cosas mas importantes que hacer? – dijo Tamao mirando de abajo a arriba las chicas

- Si, como acompañar a estas bellezas a su salón n.n – dijo amablemente Hao – vámonos chicas.

- ò.ó tu hermanito tiene un carácter desesperante! – dijo enfurecida la rosada.

- jiji, lo se..pero que es lo que querías decirle? – dijo Yoh

- Quería preguntarle acerca de Yure – dijo Tamao

- o.o...y para que quieres saber tu de ese tipo? – dijo Yoh

- ehh?...yo? pues...este..por que Jeaan me lo pidió... – dijo nerviosa la pelirrosada.

- Ah si?... pues es mejor que le digas que ya tiene novia u.u – dijo cabizbajo Yoh

- QUE? _sabía que por estar tan guapo conseguiría novia rápido pero quien sería la maldita afortunada? _Quiero decir quien?.. – dijo Tamao.

- o.O...pues Anna u.u – dijo Yoh

- QUE! _Esa maldita rubia siempre esta a un paso delante de mi...ahora dirán que ando con sus sobras!...pero no importa Yure también será mío ò.ó _

- o.o...por que te sorprendes tanto?...después de todo Anna es una chica muy hermosa..._ups..._ y aunque Yure es un pesado no es feo...y hacen una linda pareja _ò.ó...linda pareja?...sería mas bonita conmigo u.u...u.ú_– dijo Yoh

- _Bonita pareja? ò.ó...seria mas bonita conmigo _Si, una hermosa pareja...- dijo Tamao (n/a: me encanta que piensen algo y digan lo contrario! n.n a ustedes no? XP)

* * *

Los salones de clases estaban llenos y los maestros impartían sus clases pero como a algunos alumnos no les gusta poner atención es necesario el castigo.

- Anna después de clases será necesaria su presencia en el salón de detención – dijo el maestro.

- Pero por que? – dijo Anna

- Le parece poco estar platicando en mi clase? – dijo el maestro

- u.u..esta bien maestro Silver...

- Y usted señorita Pilika no se salva...hoy va a limpiar el salón después de clases..

- Si maestro Silver...u.u

- jajajajaja! – rió escandalosamente la pelirrosada

- Señorita Tamao veo que tiene muchas ganas de acompañar a la señorita kyoyama al salón de detención – dijo el apuesto maestro Silver.

- No, no tengo ganas de hacerlo – dijo Tamao.

- Pues como lo lamento porque se quedará junto con la señorita Anna.

- Si, señor u.ú – dijo resignada.

* * *

- No puedo creer que nos haya castigado el profe u.u – dijo Pilika

- jajaja! Las castigo! Jaja! – se reía Hao

- Cállate Hao! – dijo Pilika pero al voltear vió que el pelilargo no venia sólo...- Hola Len 0...y hola Yoh...

Anna al escuchar aquel nombre levanto su cabeza para hacer contacto visual con el chico _Tamao intervino entre nosotros...pero como...acaso tu lo sabias yoh?_

- Por que las castigo? – pregunto Yoh

- Por estar platicando u.u – dijo Pilika, Anna simplemente no dijo nada...

- o.o..que mal...supongo que estarán las dos juntas no habrá problema – dijo Len

- Pues no...nos arruinaron el castigo dándonos a tu querida novia mi querido Yoh... – dijo Pilika

Anna seguía con la mirada perdida..._Talvez esta sea mi oportunidad de sacarle toda la verdad.._. sin decir nada Anna se levanto y se fue..

- o.o...Anna...a donde vas?.. – dijo Pilika

- Talvez va a buscar a su novio – dijo Yoh...

- Si, talvez...pero no me dijo nada...

- Por cierto Pilika, por que tu nunca estas cuando esta Yure? o.O – pregunto Len...

- pss! – la leche salió a presión de la boca de Pilika sobre la cara de un sorprendido Len - Que quieres decir con eso? o.O...yo...si conozco a...

- EX – Novios! Si, si! Ex – novios! Verdad Pilika? – gritó desesperado Hao...casi lanzándose entre Pilika y Len.

- Ex – novios? Quienes!...aaaaaah! nosotros, si...Yure es mi ex – novio...y nuestra relación termino muy mal...pero...ya esta mejorando... – dijo Pilika

- o.O..y eso que tiene que ver con que nunca estén juntos? O en el mismo lugar?... – pregunto Len...

- Pues...por que...pues aun es muy duro vernos...por que tu sabes como son los rompimientos...- asentía con la cabeza...Pilika – pues ya sabes duros...y no queremos incomodar a nadie...

- Y...a Anna no le molesta que haya sido primero tu novio? – dijo el curioso de Len.

- o.o...supongo que debería...además...que no Yure no es de otra escuela fuera de la ciudad? – dijo Yoh

- O.O...pues...yo...Hao...diles tu...yo tengo que ir a buscar a Anna – dijo Pilika

- Hey!..pero que no, no te gusta estar cuando están ellos dos? – pregunto Len...

- Yo, pues entonces debo ir a cumplir con mi castigo...

- Que no eso es después de clases? – pregunto Yoh

- ò.ó y que tu no tienes que ir con tu novia y tu a entrenar? Que acaso no tienen vidas!...

- Que acaso se te acabaron las respuestas? – pregunto Len

- Pues...las respuestas te las dará Hao...Hao?...Hao?...- Pilika volteo a todas partes y cierto pelilargo había huido de ahí...

- Y Por que no las das tu? – pregunto Len...- o que acaso no puedes?...

- Claro que puedo...eso es porque...- Pilika hizo lo que cualquier chica haría en esa situación...fingió un desmayo XDD y claro que Len la alcanzo a "cachar" antes de tocar el suelo.

- Pilika estas bien? – preguntaba Yoh

- No creo que te conteste...por que esta desmayada – dijo Len muy preocupado.

- Ven, vamos a ponerla en esta banca – dijo Yoh...apuntando a una de las bancas de la cafetería mientras un montón de gente se acercaba a ellos...

- Mejor la llevamos a un salón – dijo Len...y como el mas cercano era el de ellos ahí la llevaron.

- Yoh cierra la puerta no queremos a un montón de mirones y que le roben el oxigeno del aire – dijo Len

- Si – dijo Yoh haciendo lo que Len le pidió..

- _Cuando será un buen momento de despertar de este desmayo?...y que hora será...tengo que llegar al salón sino el maestro Silver me va a volver a castigar... u.u_

_- _Yoh trae un poco de alcohol..

- si...

* * *

- Por que te fuiste sin decir nada?...nos preocupaste – dijo Hao a la chica que se encontraba sentada debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol...

- Lo siento...últimamente no dejo de pensar en lo mismo y no puedo pensar bien u.u – dijo Anna

- Y que es eso que te tiene tan distraída? – dijo Hao sentándose junto a ella...

- En la fiesta en tu casa Tamao dijo algo que me tiene así...u.u

- Esa tonta dijo muchas cosas bobas!..no le hagas caso

- Dijo que ella había sido la que intervino entre Yoh y yo u.u

- o.o...tu crees que sea verdad? – pregunto el pelilargo

- No lo se...en un principio Yoh y yo estábamos muy bien y creí que seriamos novios pero al día siguiente ya era el novio de Tamao..u.u

- Pues entonces esa zorrita esconde muchas cosas...y no es la santa que mi hermanito piensa... – dijo Hao

- Pero hoy es mi oportunidad...nos castigaron juntas...y le sacaré toda la verdad..._como quisiera que Yoh la escuchara..._

- Tu puedes hacerlo...confía y no te dejes de esa zorra..._yo me encargaré de que Yoh escuche esa confesión...y que deje a esa...a Tamao XP_

_- _Bueno debo irme...bueno vámonos... – dijo Anna

- Si...

* * *

- Ya me siento mejor...ya me voy! – dijo Pilika saliendo corriendo del salón y dejando a Yoh con el alcohol en la mano...

- o.oU...pero...

- o.oU..si que se recupera rápido...- dijo Yoh

- Si, demasiado rápido diría yo..._tu no me contestaste...pero Yure tendrá que hacerlo...o tendrá que sufrir mucho..._

* * *

- Hora de entrenar no sean flojos...formen un línea y quiero ver sus tiros...

- Si...

- Katsuragi...ven para aca!.. – grito Len

- Entrenador es mi turno n.nU _que no me pregunte, que no me pregunte, que no me pregunte..._

- Ven!

- Pero mi tiro de 3 puntos a mejorado...mira..

- Katsuragi! – reprendió Len

- Ya voy u.u _Que no me pregunte!...que voy a hacer!..noo! tonta, tonta, tonta!..- _Para Que me necesita entrenador? n.n

- Quiero preguntarte acerca de Pilika y Anna... – dijo Len..

- Si dígame entrenador...

- Por que nunca estas cuando Pilika esta con nosotros?

- Pues por que ella y yo fuimos novios y es extraño...

- Es exactamente lo que dijo ella... ¬¬

- Ah si? n.nU pero que curioso

- Y no se te hace raro andar con Anna después de andar con su mejor amiga?

- Pues no por que yo no sabia que eran amigas...hasta hace poco...y pues todo esta bien...

- Y por que si eras novio de Pilika nunca conociste a su mejor amiga?

- o.o _demonios!_ Pues...por que...ya sabes...como estoy tan guapo...pues no quería que ella se enamorara de mi...bueno...ya sabes como son las mujeres...

- ¬¬...y ahora andas con Anna y a Pilika no le importa?

- pues...

- Y por que se parecen tanto...el mismo color de pelo, mismo color de ojos, mismo carácter...casi misma voz...

- este...yo...

- Misma mirada...mismas palabras...¬¬ mismo cuerpo..._ok...eso no sonó muy bien..._ejem...mismo tipo de cara...en general se parecen mucho...explícame por que...

- Pues es difícil de explicar pero...pues..es porque... – Yure utilizo la técnica de Pilika y cayó desmayado...

- mmm...por que no me sorprende?... – dijo Len dejando que Yure cayera al suelo...

- _Ahhh...por que no me dejo caer al suelo auch!_

Todos los jugadores se iban a acercar cuando Len los reprendió - oigan flojos yo no les dije que detuvieran el entrenamiento...sigan...aquí no paso nada...

- Pero Len...

- Nada! A entrenar dije!

- Creo que es algo en la comida por que Pilika también se desmayo después de tantas preguntas... – dijo Len...- será mejor que le desabotone la camisa para que pueda respirar mejor...

- _Que va a hacer que?..._Pilika sintió las manos de Len y se levantó de golpe tosiendo y diciendo que estaba mejor...

- Que te paso?...- pregunto Len...

- El entrenamiento...usted sabe...bueno.. mejor me voy a descansar...- dijo Yure caminando hacia fuera de la cancha...

- Es solo calentamiento...además aun no me respondes mis preguntas..y tu de aquí no te vas hasta hacerlo...

- Este...yo...esta bien Len, te lo diré...Pilika y yo...somos primos...

- Pero que no era tu novia?...

- o.o Por eso el gran secreto u.u

- O.O...o.O...

- Es que no sabíamos que éramos primos hasta que lo supimos en una reunión familiar...y por eso nos dejamos...

- o.O..._Que extraño...aun que es por eso que ni siquiera se quieren ver...pero que vergüenza..._ Disculpa por haber preguntado todo esto..discúlpame..

- No se preocupe...

* * *

En el salón de detención...solo dos chicas se encontraban sentadas una en cada esquina...

- Es hora de que me digas todo...ya me cansé de tus jueguitos.. – dijo Anna

- No se a que te refieres, déjame en paz! – dijo Tamao

- Es cierto lo que dijiste en la fiesta de Hao...

- No se a que te refieres...no recuerdo lo que dije..

- Quieres que te lo recuerde? – pregunto Anna

* * *

- Para que me traes aquí Hao? – pregunto Yoh

- Cállate, quiero que escuches esto...- dijo Hao...ambos chicos se encontraban afuera del salón de detención y en eso se escucho la voz de Anna y Tamao..

* * *

- Si.. – dijo Tamao

- Dijiste que tu impediste que Yoh y yo fuéramos algo... – dijo Anna

- Si, ya lo recuerdo...si, lo dije y? – dijo altaneramente la pelirrosada.

- Es verdad?

- Quieres la verdad?...mejor quédate como estas...talvez te arrepientas de lo que pides...

- No me arrepentiré...dime...es verdad?

- Mira...Yoh me gusta mucho...y tu eres un...obstáculo él te quería mucho...y tenia que hacer algo...si yo quería estar con él tu tenias que decepcionarlo...pero esto no ocurrió...entonces...yo intervine e hice que Yoh pensará algo que no era de ti...y se decepcionó y por eso no fuiste su novia...esa es la verdad...yo hice que esa relación no se diera... – dijo Tamao...

- o.o...Tamao...éramos amigas como me pudiste hacer eso? – pregunto Anna

- Pues...sólo lo hice...

- Y que harás cuando Yoh se de cuenta?

- No tiene por que darse cuenta...o tu se lo dirás? – dijo Tamao...- por que no creo que él te crea...recuerda que aquí tu eres la mentirosa y yo una santa n.n...

* * *

- Ves...tu Tamao no es tan santa como pensaste... – dijo Hao..

- u.ú...voy a entrar... – dijo Yoh levantándose...

- No Yoh...aun no...recuerda hermanito...la venganza es dulce...

**Continuará!...**

Notas finales:

Bueno este es el capi número 11...tengo una pregunta muy importante...se les esta haciendo muy largo? u.u creen que ya debo terminar la historia?...y léanme en Gravitation! XDDD "Amor: Yaoi Vs. Hetero" parejas de shamanes! XDD


	12. Disculpas, planes y venganzas?

**Un Amigo Al Cual Amé**

**Notas Iniciales:**

Hey! Aun se acuerdan de mi?...jajaja pues aun sigo viva muajaja...sorry por la tardanza tenia que hacer unos trabajos finales para la uni u.u y estoy en exámenes. El Fic tiene una canción adecuada solo por información aviso que es "un siglo sin ti" de Chayanne. Gracias, muchas Gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews!

En el Capitulo anterior:

- u.ú...voy a entrar... – dijo Yoh levantándose...

- No Yoh...aun no...recuerda hermanito...la venganza es dulce...

**Capitulo 12: Disculpas, planes y venganzas?**

- _Venganza? Suena bien pero... no se si podría u.u_ – pensaba el castaño

- Claro que puedes! n.n por que yo te voy a ayudar n.n – dijo Hao muy seguro de si

- o.O...como...como supiste?

- Jajaja somos gemelos, además te conozco muy bien n.n y estoy seguro de que tendrías miedo de hacerlo n.nU

- ¬¬...pero dime que es lo que "haremos"

- muajajaja ven hermanito

* * *

- Así que por fin lo acepto? Que bien! ya era hora...n.n – decía Pilika a su amiga

- Si, aunque fue muy fácil, creo que esta muy segura de que nada va a ocurrir

- y cuando se lo vas a decir a Yoh? – pregunto la azul

- No se lo pienso decir...él no confió en nuestros sentimientos y le creyó a ella sin siquiera consultármelo...u.ú... - dijo la rubia aun recostada en su cama y junto a ella la peliazul.

- Esa es tu decisión y no pienso hacerte desistir, ahora hay que dormir un rato mas...

- Tienes razón n.n hay que disfrutar del glorioso sábado – dijo Anna

Flash Back

- Y que harás cuando Yoh se de cuenta? – dijo Anna

- No tiene por que darse cuenta...o tu se lo dirás? – dijo Tamao...- por que no creo que él te crea...recuerda que aquí tu eres la mentirosa y yo una santa n.n...

- Tal ves tengas razón, pero algún día se va a enterar, y ese día tu te sentirás tan infeliz que desearás nunca haber hecho eso

- Eso es una amenaza?

- No, es una promesa...por que las personas como tu no merecen ser felices – dijo Anna

- Tal ves, pero te recuerdo que tu tampoco lo serás por que con todo esto te vas a amargar y olvidarás lo que es el amor...y si logras enamorarte tendrás miedo a que llegue alguien como yo y te lo quite y eso mi querida "amiga" eso es una promesa...

- Tienes razón, pero no creo que exista otra como tu en este mundo y si existe, este es un mundo podrido y ruin ¬¬ - dijo Anna culminando así la conversación.

Fin Del Flash Back

* * *

- _Un lunes mas...un día cualquiera desde que supe de su mentira y sabes algo Anna...me odio...me odio por no haberte preguntado, por que no fui a ti directamente?...actué de manera impulsiva y lo lamento_ – pensaba Yoh mientras se dirigía a la escuela por que antes de cualquier venganza quería recuperar a su Anna iba tan distraído que se tropezó con alguien y solo atino en decir – Disculpa

- Si, como si las disculpas ayudaran en algo... – dijo la rubia

- o.o Anna _Que todo el mundo lee mi mente! Ya no hay privacidad? _Yo pues si...disculpa...

- Si, te recomiendo que recojas las hojas que se te cayeron – y se fue camino a su salón

- hojas? Ahh! Se refería a las disculpas del tropiezo, pero...si no acepta esas menos las otras u.u

- En eso tienes razón hermanito...- dijo Hao parándose junto a Yoh

- Deja de hacer eso! deja de "leer" mi mente...

- Leer tu mente?...pero si eso no lo pensaste lo dijiste...n.nU bueno me voy se hace tarde ya va a sonar la campanilla n.n – dijo Hao caminando a toda prisa...

- Eres de gran ayuda Hermanito! – le grito Yoh y por fin recogió todas sus cosas y camino hacia su salón "_Como si las disculpas ayudaran en algo_"

_**

* * *

**__**Se que piensas que no he sido sincero, Se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio, Pero quien me iba decir que sin ti no se vivir Y ahora que no estas aquí... Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces...**_

- No se que hacer...ella para mi lo es todo Hao u.u Todo...y lo peor es que pienso que no me va a perdonar

_**Si te he fallado Te pido perdón De la única forma que se Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón Para cuando decidas volver**_

- Si lo dices por el incidente de la mañana estas muy equivocado...yo creo que debes decirle de frente que escuchaste todo y que quieres que te perdone n.n – dijo el sabio hermano mayor.

- No lo se Hao...talvés si lo haga, ella se merece la verdad...y creo que también una disculpa – dijo Yoh... – iré a buscarla...haber que sucede...

_**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar El vacío que dejaste en mi Has cambiado mi vida Has cambiado mi vida Me has hecho crecer Es que no soy el mismo de ayer...**_

- Mucha suerte...y espero que todo salga bien, hermanito – dijo Hao

* * *

-Escuchen la conversación y traduzcan...- decía el maestro de ingles de Anna

- Que clase tan aburrida – le dijo Pilika a Anna...

- Tienes mucha razón, pero el maestro la hace aun mas aburrida...-

Desde afuera del salón Yoh hacia señas a Pilika

- Ejem...Anna te buscan afuera...

- Quien? - cuando miro hacia fuera del salón y vió a Yoh – Que es lo que quiere? o.O

- Yo que se!...ve! anda!

- Pero y la clase? – dijo Anna

- o.oU como si la clase estuviera tan entretenida! Anda!

- Profesor necesito ir al baño...

- Ve...

- Que es lo que quieres Yoh...

- Quiero Hablar...

- De que quieres hablar? – pregunto la rubia sentándose en una banca detrás del salón, durante todo el camino hasta llegar ahí no habían dicho nada.

- Yo...

* * *

- _No es justo...Anna puede salirse de clases y yo tengo que soportar esto – _pensaba Pilika

- Señorita Pilika ponga atención o me veré obligado a pedirle que se retire del salón

- _Eso sería una bendición no un castigo _– pensó la peliazul pero solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza _– En el espejo se refleja un perfil y al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre – _cantaba la chica en su cabeza...

- Señorita Usui ya fue suficiente no lo cree? Salga del salón y no vuelva hasta que yo lo diga... – dijo el maestro apuntando con su dedo la puerta de salida.

- Pero...pero...u.u...esta bien u.u – dijo la chica resignada, pero esto se convirtió en coraje cuando escucho la risa de Tamao – Bruja ¬¬

- Salga por favor... – dijo el maestro

- _Ya veremos si te ríes después de que...muajajajaja_ – pensó la azul cuando cruzaba la puerta del salón – Tengo ganas de jugar un rato...con Tamao...muajajaja... – dijo la chica corriendo al baño...

* * *

- Tu que? Yoh por que te quedas callado? Me sacas de clase (como si hubiera estado interesante XD) para "hablar" y no dices nada?...yo me voy – dijo Anna Levantándose...

- Espera Anna – dijo Yoh tomándola por el brazo – solo ten un poco de paciencia es que no se por donde empezar...

- Por el principio? Es lo mas correcto no lo crees? – dijo Anna bastante fastidiada pero aun sentada junto a él.

- Esta bien, el principio creo que es...Discúlpame no te escuche, fui un idiota, le creí a Tamao ciegamente y ese fue un error yo se que debí preguntártelo a ti, pero no se que me ocurrió de verdad perdóname u.u – dijo Yoh...

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices... – dijo Anna bastante sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el castaño

- Para ser mas claros...escuche la confesión de Tamao el día del castigo, yo quería entrar y decirle muchas cosas pero...u.u...preferí hablar contigo primero para aclarar las cosas... una ves mas te pido disculpas y te pido que tengas un poco de consideración fue algo muy difícil para mi escuchar lo que Tamao te dijo...además yo sigo enamorado de ti, nunca dejé de quererte...

- Ahh...ahora entiendo...déjame ver...- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano derecha en su frente – escuchaste todo y ahora te quieres disculpar?...se supone que esta es la parte donde te digo "oh por Kami Yoh esperaba esto desde hace semanas...te amo, y gracias por quererme tu también, bla, bla"...lo siento Yoh...eso no lo vas a escuchar de mi, no hoy no mañana...me voy – dijo la rubia caminando hacia su salón...

- u.u Anna

* * *

- Nueva imagen, nueva victima muajaja – dijo Yure saliendo del baño... – creo que necesito de mi pervertido amigo Hao – dijo el peliazul dirigiéndose al salón de Hao y Len – Y claro aprovecharé para ver a Len n.n

- Asakura!...ponga atención...

- Si, maestra Eliza u.ú ...odio la Biología – dijo el pelilargo pero su rostro se ilumino cuando vio a Yure en la puerta del salón _Es para mi, es para mi _– pensó el Asakura

- Disculpe Prof. Eliza me permite a Hao por favor? – dijo Yure

- Si, claro y si no es mucha molestia no lo regreses! – bromeo Eliza

- Yo también la quiero mucho maestra – dijo Hao dirigiéndose hacia fuera del salón.

- Vamos, necesito ayuda con un nuevo proyecto – dijo Yure alejando a Hao del salón de clases...

- Maestra puedo salir a tomar agua? – dijo Len

- Si claro Tao.

* * *

Hao y Yure estaban sentados en el pasto de la escuela y un poco lejos de ellos se encontraba escondido Tao

- Cual es el nuevo proyecto? – pregunto Hao – por que tengo uno en proceso con Yoh.

- El proyecto se llama " Destruir a la zorra" pero dime en que consiste el tuyo talvez nos podamos ayudar uno al otro – dijo Yure

- Mmmmm creo que si nos vamos a ayudar...mi proyecto se llama " Jugando con la zorra y ayudando al inepto" – dijo Hao riendo

- Ayudando al inepto... – dijo Yure – Oh! Yoh es el inepto, Yoh es el inepto! – dijo frenéticamente el peliazul.

- Si, grítalo de todas formas toda la escuela lo sabe...- dijo el pelilargo

- Lo siento XP, pero en que consiste el plan, ejem proyecto...

- Pues nos vamos a vengar de Tamao pero aun no encuentro la manera...- dijo Hao

- Que bien! ahí entro yo, por que yo si se como.. – dijo Yure bastante complacido.

- Ah sí? Y como?

- Yo Yure Katsuragui me burlaré de ella como ella lo hizo de Yoh y Anna

- Oh, es muy buen plan...haremos que piense que es por ella que dejaste a Anna y entonces BAM le dices la verdad y humillación publica! Muajajajajajaja.

- _Verdad? Cual verdad? Es Gay?_ – pensó Len

- Si, O...puedo andar con ella y con Jean al mismo tiempo y hacer que se odien entre ellas y muajajajaja se destruyan mutuamente...y como las conozco...se que se gritarán sus verdades en publico y ahí tu BAM humillación publica además de que nadie en la escuela volverá a andar con ellas es destruir 2 zorras con un solo chico guapo

_- Pero que mente tan desquiciada y loca pero debo admitir que tiene un buen plan...pero eso de andar con 2 a la vez además de Anna, pero bueno que se puede esperar del chico que anduvo con su prima _– pensó Len

- Me gusta tu idea es mejor que la mía...pero...tiene un error...

- Cual?...si es perfecto! Que envidioso eres! Me la pase 2 días ideándolo! Que malo eres Hao..y cual es el error

- Que no vas a destruir 2 zorras con un chico Guapo...sino con una CHICA guapa...cierto Pilika! n.n – dio Hao

- XP, lo olvidaba esto del traje de Yure me hace pensar raro...

- Bueno Pili me voy a clases...esa que va ahí es Anna? – dijo Hao

- Si, y parece que va llorando, es mejor que vaya – dijo Yure

- Si – dijo Hao... – Hey! Pilika! – cuando vamos a empezar el plan?

- Lo mas pronto posible...

- _Pilika? sabia que había algo raro en ese chico...hablando de planes y demás...creo que yo también me divertiré un rato n.n _– pensó Len, el cual había escuchado todo

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas Finales

Que les Pareció? Sorry esta cortito pero bueno es mejor eso que nada no lo creen?...Bueno sorry a los que pensaban que Anna iba a perdonar a Yoh muy fácilmente muajajaja...Acaso creen que Anna Paso sufriendo 11 capis por nada? Oh claro que no! Le toca a Yoh sufrir...si no...este fic no seria justo...no lo creen? n.n me despido BYE n.n...HEY! Dejen Reviews!...bye


	13. Eres Gay? OO

**Un amigo al cual amé**

**Notas iniciales**

Gracias a todos los que han leído los capis de este fic T.T y se que el capi anterior estuvo cortito pero prometo que este será diferente...quiero hacer una dedicación muy especial a uno de mis mejores amigos que cumplió años el pasado 26 de diciembre **Gilberto** ya sabes que te deseo lo mejor T.T...bueno ya que estamos en esto también se lo dedico a **Allan **que vino de visita a La Paz ciudad donde vive su escritora...y a los que me leen...bueno los dejo con el capi XP...esperen uno mas!... A **Christian** otra de mis mejores amigas y a **kaniza**...las quiero mucho niñas! – Pero lo importante era el cumple de tu amigo no? – dijo Pilika...- eh?...si?...si..Feliz Cumple Gil n.n...gracias Pili n.nU – murmura la Anna Dono...ahora si el Capi XD

En el capitulo anterior 

- _Pilika? sabia que había algo raro en ese chico...hablando de planes y demás...creo que yo también me divertiré un rato n.n _– pensó Len, el cual había escuchado todo

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Eres Gay? O.O **

- Vamos, les dije 50 vueltas a la cancha y solo llevan 15 que lentos son – gritaba el entrenador Tao

- Lo sentimos señor – dijo uno de los tantos chicos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo

- 26, hola entrenador...bye entrenador – decía Yure dando las vuelvas impuestas por el entrenador

- Bien katsuragui! – dijo Len dando una pequeña nalgada al jugador

- o.o que le pasa! _Los hombres somos así no te asustes –_ Pilika recordaba las sabias palabras de Hao, Yure solo sonrió.

- Esto es divertido – dijo Len con sonrisa malvada

* * *

- Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Anna no acepto mis disculpas, ya no se que hacer...durante ese tiempo la busco le pido de nuevo disculpas y ella solo me ignora...a ti no te ha dicho algo Hao? – dijo el menor de los Asakura.

- zzzz...zzz...

- Hao?..HAO!

- Si...4...definitivamente 4 maestra – dijo el pelilargo

- o.oU 4 que? – pregunto Yoh

- No se ...que me decías? – pregunto el Asakura

- No me has puesto atención! – dijo Yoh con una sobresaliente venita en su frente.

- Obviamente que no!...que no ves que estoy dormido? – dijo Hao – aunque también es Obvio que hablas de Anna y de cómo te ignora n.n

- Si, u.u...no puedo creer lo que diré pero...dime que puedo hacer? –pregunto Yoh

-Me estas preguntando a mi? hermanito me haces tan feliz n.n – dijo sarcásticamente Hao

- Basta de sarcasmo Hao...si no quieres ayudarme mejor dilo ¬¬ - dijo bastante molesto el mejor de los gemelos

- Los dos conocemos a Anna y sabemos muy bien que nadie puede hacer algo para hacerla entrar en razón es muy terca pero así la quieres que le podemos hacer...hmmm... – parecía que al mayor de los Asakura se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

- Dime Hao...lo que sea que estés pensando me ayudará – dijo Yoh

- Sus...

-Si? – dijo Yoh

- Sus hijos tendrán carácter muy fuerte...bueno esperemos que saquen a su madre... – dijo Hao

- ò.ó...QUE! eso es tu gran idea! Sabia que no debía confiar en ti – dijo el irritado Asakura

- Ya Lo tengo! – dijo Hao

- Olvídalo Hao ya no confió en ti – dijo Yoh

- T.T hermano! esta vez si es buena idea!

- Dila rápido...si es una idea tonta te...tiraré encima una cubeta con agua fría... – dijo el menor de los Asakura

- o.o _que bueno que mi idea es muy buena –_ pensó Hao –Llévale serenata a su casa (serenata es cuando le cantan a alguien afuera de su casa n.n)

- ...u.ú...iré por la cubeta – dijo Yoh dirigiéndose al pasillo para salir de su cuarto

- Espera Yoh! Es una buena idea! Además debes intentarlo todo con esa mujer...

En eso tenia razón Hao pero el problema era...

- Hao...sabes cantar? – dijo Yoh...- tienes dinero?

- No...y...no...

- ...iré por la cubeta...

- No!...no es necesario tener una voz hermosa y perfecta con que le cantes TU es mas que suficiente! – dijo Hao

- Cantarle YO! Yo no se cantar! Además no se que canción u.u – dijo Yoh al parecer aceptando un poco la idea loca de la serenata

- Cántale la de..."No me enseñaste" de Thalia

- o.O

- Si, la de "no me enseñaste como estar sin ti y que le digo yo a este corazón..." – canto Hao de la manera mas desafinada y fea posible (sorry Kaniza)

- o.O...Bien...pero tu consigues la música – dijo Yoh...

- Si! claro que si hermanito! n.n...y cuando iremos?

- Hoy, no pienso esperar mucho...

* * *

- Gracias por invitarme a dormir contigo Anna n.n – decía la peliazul

- De nada n.n

- Dime...como van las cosas con Yoh?

- De mal en peor...parece que me sigue por toda la escuela u.ú...solo para disculparse una vez mas – dijo Anna – ya estoy cansada de eso ya le dije que no lo pienso disculpar..

- Cuanto mas serás la chica de hielo con él? – pregunto Pilika

- No lo se...hasta que se canse o yo decida que fue suficiente... –dijo Anna

- Que es eso? – pregunto Pilika..

- Shhh...hay alguien ahí afuera – dijo Anna apagando la luz y saliendo de la mano de Pilika...

- A donde vamos? – pregunto la azul

- Vamos a ver quien esta afuera pero debemos sorprenderlos y ver cuantos son...si son mas de 3 llamamos a la Policía – dijo Anna

- De acuerdo n.n – dijo la emocionada azul.

* * *

- Shhhh! Quieres despertar a Anna! – dijo Yoh

- o.O...pues si, a eso venimos que no?

- Debí traerme la cubeta u.u...o.o...escuchaste eso? – pregunto Yoh

- ...No...

- No me sorprende!...acomoda las cosas ahí – dijo el menor apuntando hacia una maceta..

Hao estaba acomodando las cosas cuando sintió que alguien le barrio los pies, trato de levantarse para pelear pero aun en el suelo esta persona lo pateo y se subió sobre él para golpearlo en la cara ni siquiera podía gritar a su hermano para pedir ayuda por que su atacante lo golpeo en la nariz aturdiéndolo (aceptémoslo Hao no es muy rápido para reaccionar),...además el hermano no estaba en mejores condiciones...

Yoh vio como Hao fue derribado por alguien pero no pudo ir en su ayuda ya que tenia su propio atacante el cual de un golpe en la cara lo dejó en el suelo para después subirse sobre él y golpearlo...fue hasta que el atacante hablo que supo quien era.

- Quien eres y que quieres y que quieres en mi casa! Dímelo a mi o díselo a la policía que viene en camino! – dijo el atacante

- ANNA! Ya tengo neutralizado a este!

- Anna! Annita! Soy Yoh!

- Yoh? – al saber esto Anna dio el ultimo golpe a la cara y se levanto...y ya de pie lo pateo...- levántate Asakura no seas llorón!

- PILIKA DEJA DE GOLPEARLO...ES HAO! TRAELO PARA ADENTRO!

- ES HAO? UNO MAS...DE TODAS MANERAS YA ESTA INCONSCIENTE!

- NO! TRAELO ADENTRO YA!

- ESTA BIEN...demonios...primero se desmaya y arruina la diversión y ahora es Hao...demonios u.u

* * *

- Annita donde aprendiste a golpear así? – pregunto el golpeado Asakura...

- Horo nos enseño para que nos defendiéramos de toda clase de desgraciados como ustedes...

- Que buena la idea de Horo >. - dijo Hao con la nariz sangrante – alguien puede llevarme al hospital?

- No seas llorón! – dijo Pilika – ni te pegue tan fuerte...

- Eres una insensible y golpeadora de bellezas! Me tienes envidia por que soy mas lindo que tu, Yure Katsuragui... – dijo el aturdido y tontuelo Hao

- Yure Katsuragui? Pero si es Pilika...debió dolerte el golpe hermanito – dijo Yoh.

- Cállate idiota – dijo Pilika golpeando una vez mas a Hao pero esta vez tubo compasión y solamente le saco el aire – ven te voy a curar Haito

- Mejor Espero a Anna...

- De que hablas! Ven! – dijo Pilika arrastrando a Hao a la cocina

* * *

- Que haces en mi casa a esta hora? – pregunto Anna

- Pues Venia...bueno Vengo a darte una serenata pero me golpeaste y ahora me estas curando...eso hago en tu casa...

- De verdad? – dijo Anna conmovida por lo que Yoh dijo

- Claro que si Annita, ya no te acuerdas que me pegaste...pero si acaba de suceder...

- Eres un idiota Yoh Asakura...me refería a la Serenata

- Ahh si...y si me lo permites... – dijo Yoh levantándose de su silla – quiero cantarte esta canción – dijo el Asakura tomando a Anna de los hombros y haciéndola sentarse en una silla para que él se quedara de pie y empezar su canción...ejem...sin música por que Pilika rompió la grabadora de Hao..cuando se la estrello en la cabeza...n.nU

**Ya no me importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
es importante al menos decirte que esto de  
tu ausencia duele y no sabes cuanto...**

**Ven aparécete tan solo comunícate  
que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
**

**Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
que los minutos me asechan aquí todo es gris  
que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza**

**Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar solo  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no se que hacer  
que aquí no queda nada de nada **

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por donde empiezo si todo acabo  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí...

Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
cuando me invaden estos días tristes_  
_siempre recuerdo mi vida  
yo como te amo

**Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven que nunca imaginaba  
como era estar solo  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no se que hacer  
que aquí no queda nada de nada **

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por donde empiezo si todo acabo  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí..ahhhh  
no me enseñaste amor  
como lo hago sin ti..

* * *

- Canta aun peor que yo – dijo Hao.

- De que hablas!...canta muy lindo además la canción es perfecta para ellos T.T...aunque algo mas...masculino sería mejor...

- De que hablas! Yo escogí esa canción...

- Si, se nota...

- Que quieres decir? ¬¬...como ahora tu eres todo un "macho" y ninja...donde demonios aprendiste a golpear así?

- Ya te dijimos! HORO mi hermano nos enseño...si que te golpee fuerte - dijo Pilika

* * *

- Es una canción muy bonita Yoh...

- Es Lo que en verdad siento Anna...solo la paso extrañándote...y no me importa esperar lo que sea necesario para obtener tu perdón...pero por favor no me apliques la "ley del hielo"...lastima mucho – dijo Yoh acercándose lentamente a Anna

- Yoh...yo...yo también sufrí mucho cuando estuviste con Tamao...no creo que "La Ley del Hielo" sea ni la cuarta parte de lo que sufrí – dijo Anna

- No lo creo, después de todo te veías muy feliz con Yure, siempre tomados de la mano...espera... nunca los vi...bueno besándose en cada rincón y en mi cara...espera...eso tampoco lo vi...pero ya sabes...tu...y..él...si...

- Todo eso y mas hacías tu con Tamao...y a Yure y a mi nunca nos viste...por que yo respetaba lo que algún día sentimos aunque se haya perdido todo.

- Lo perdimos Anna? O lo dejaste morir? – dijo Yoh

- Lo dejamos morir Yoh...Tu, Yo...y también hay que agradecérselo a Tamao no lo crees? – dijo Anna

- No dejes fuera a Yure – dijo Yoh... _mas que disculpa parece discusión _

- No metas en esto a Pilika! ella llego después...y ... _Demonios! Dije Pilika!_..._actuaré como si hubiera dicho Yure..._Si..No metas a Yure...

- Pilika? – dijo Yoh – que tiene que ver Pilika en esto?

- Pilika? quien dijo Pilika? deja de enredar las cosas! Y no cambies la conversación...ya acéptalo es tu culpa! No culpes a terceros!

- >. he? _Yo metí a Pilika a la conversación? Que no fue ella . deben ser los golpes que me dio Anna...o fue Pilika? . -_ pensaba Yoh.

- Ya vete de mi casa por favor – dijo Anna apuntando hacia la puerta

- No te gusto la canción?...

- Te dije que si, pero no me gusto la manera en que tratas de culpar a todos...y no aceptas tu responsabilidad.

- Bien, solo déjame ir por mi hermano...no creo que pueda salir solo... – dijo Yoh

- Pilika! trae a Hao – grito Anna

- Sip

- Ya nos vamos hermanito? – pregunto Hao

- Si, creo que ya terminamos aquí, y...ya vámonos..

- Lo siento Haito, de haber sabido que eras tu no te hubiera golpeado en la nariz – dijo Pilika

- No te preocupes ni me dolió .

- n.nU bueno de todas maneras perdón – dijo Pilika dándole un besito en la frente a Hao

* * *

- Fue un completo desastre, me golpeo Annita, me corrió de su casa, peleamos...soy un tonto...ya no tengo oportunidad con Anna, es hora de que empiece a aceptarlo...

- Ni siquiera le gusto la canción? – pregunto Hao...

- Si le gusto, solo que aun no cree que en verdad la quiero...o tal vez todo esto es una prueba para ver si la quiero en verdad, debe ser una prueba rara...algo como "si soportas la ley del hielo es por que de verdad me quieres"...hmmm..

- o.O...tu lo crees Yoh?

- No se, pero me hace sentir mejor u.u

* * *

- Quiero que busquen una pareja para que empiecen a entrenar, vamos, vamos...Katsuragui tu vas conmigo – dijo el entrenador Tao

- si, entrenador – dijo Yure

- Ven Katsuragui acompáñame a sacar los balones, mientras chicos quiero 30 vueltas! – grito Len

- Entrenador, yo quiero pedirle que en el próximo partido si me deje jugar no como en el anterior – dijo Yure recordando su ultima participación desde la banca.

- Claro que si – dijo Tao mientras abría la puerta de donde se encuentran los balones del equipo – ven pasa, para que me ayudes

- Si... – _Hay algo raro aquí Len nunca le pide ayuda a nadie y seguramente nunca pero nunca me la pediría a mi _

- Cuidado con la puerta Katsuragui! – dijo Len pero era demasiado tarde se había cerrado.

- No se preocupe, solo présteme las llaves – dijo Yure, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Len supo que algo definitivamente estaba mal.

- Katsuragui, pedazo de idiota...las llaves estaban pegadas en la puerta!

- No, no, no, esto significa que estamos...ence..encerrados! Ayuda! Abran! Estamos Encerrados Y soy claustrofóbico! HELP! AYUDA! – decía casi en llanto el peliazul.

- No seas exagerado, dentro de poco notarán nuestra ausencia y vendrán a buscarnos..

- Pero...Pero!...y quien demonios nos va a ayudar! Eres de los mas odiados de la escuela y yo...y...yo...

- Y tu? – pregunto Len

- Y Yo...yo tengo una cita mas tarde...si...eso...

- Mejor! Ella vendrá a buscarnos...

- Si, aja..u.u _Calma Pilika solo tienes que aguantar un poco no te desesperes..._

_-_ No te parece que hace un poco de calor? – pregunto Len sacándose la camisa quedando solo con la playera interior.

_- _Calor? Para nada! – dijo el chico - _Esto se esta poniendo raro...tengo miedo! HAO! AYUDAME CON UN DEMONIO -_ No te parece que la habitación se hace mas pequeña? o.O

- No...o.oU estas bien Yure? Eres Claustrofóbico?

- Empiezo... a... pensar... que... si... – el aire empezaba a faltarle al peliazul

- Yure quítate la camisa, creo que con eso te sentirás mejor...debes aguantar un poco mas

- Mi Camisa? Nunca, eres un pequeño degenerado...

- A que demonios te refieres Katsuragui es solo la camisa...o.O

- Tienes razón... – dijo Yure quitándose la camisa (Tiene playera abajo...degenerados! ¬¬)

- Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Len

- No...me...siento...igual...o...peor... – dijo el peliazul recostándose sobre algunas de las cajas que había en ese diminuto (según Yure) lugar

- Cálmate... _creo que esto no fue muy buena idea _respira profundo...mejor siéntate en el suelo – dijo Len

- Hey!...después de todo...si tienes...corazón... – dijo Yure sentándose en el suelo.

- ¬¬ a que te refieres con ese comentario? – dijo Len sentándose muy cerca del azul.

- Nada, nada.. – dijo Yure moviendo sus manos frenéticamente de manera negativa.

- Len...creo que voy...a desmayarme... – dijo Yure...

- No, no hagas eso tonto!...ven, recuéstate en mis piernas – _que bueno que es mujer sino esto sería muy raro _

- Gracias Len – dijo Yure haciendo lo que le pidió su entrenador – Len...Por que no eres de esta manera con todos?

- Por que no todos los chicos...me interesan... – dijo Len acariciándole el cabello

- Ahh bueno... _eh? Que dijo?...no...de seguro escuche mal...Len no es...no...por supuesto que no es...él..él..es el capitán del equipo...y es..tan alto..._

- Entiendes lo que te digo verdad Yure? – dijo Len _jajajaja esto es hasta un poco divertido...jajaja que digo es MUY divertido_

- Si, te interesa mi salud _por favor que sea eso, por Kami! _

- No, no solo tu salud...me interesas tu...

- Ahhh si como amigos...

- No Yure, como mas que amigos...tu sabes

- No, no se..._Demonios!_

_- _Si, como pareja...me explico?

- Ahhh! Por que somos pareja de entrenamiento verdad? _Demonios...esto es muy, pero muy raro!_

- No, vamos Yure he visto como me miras y eso no es solo amistad...

- No se de que me hablas..._ES GAY! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

- Ohh...ya se que es lo que sucede...

- Que bien que lo notaste...yo no...

- Si...no puedes corresponderme por que tu amas a Hao...siempre estan juntos...u.u...- dijo Len

- HAO? Claro que no _si fuera Gay no andaría con Hao! _

- No te preocupes...ya te entiendo...pero...déjame pedirte solo una cosa...

- Si, dime – dijo Yure con miedo...

- Déjame darte...un beso..

- _NOOOO! Es Gay! Yo quiero un beso de Len para Pilika no para Yure! T.T _T.T NOOOO, esto es muy doloroso! Pero aceptaré...No, no puedo...si, si puedo...no se T.T

- Lo tomaré como un Si – dijo Len Acercándose a un Yure lleno de llanto y terror...al estar ya muy cerca...sin motivo ni razón Len se alejo rápidamente del peliazul.

- o.O Len? – pregunto Yure...

- _JAJAJAJAJAJA fue mas divertido de lo que pensé debo repetirlo..._Lo siento Yure me gustas demasiado como para solo besarte y no esperar nada mas...u.u – dijo Len bastante triste (Es buen actor n.n) –intentaré como sea conquistarte...yo se que soy mejor que Hao...

- O.O...que? no, Len Hao solo es mi amigo..

- Aun mejor...no hay nada que...Oh! Anna...esa rubia! ¬¬ ella es tu pantalla verdad? No quieres que la escuela se entere? Esta bien...lo mismo hago yo...sabes?...yo entre al equipo por...por los chicos...son tan guapos y fuertes...verlos correr es lo que mas me gusta hacer...por eso les digo que hagan muchas vueltas...pero tu...tu me cautivaste desde el momento donde jugamos por primera vez...y verte correr es lo que mas me deleita...no es fácil saber que todas las chicas están tras de mi...y yo...amar a un hombre que tiene novia – dijo Len casi con lagrimas en los ojos – pero...yo te voy a conquistar Yure Katsuragui...ya lo verás!

- _Eso tiene mucho sentido...él nunca ha tenido novia...pero pensé que era tímido u.u...pero debí saberlo los mas guapos siempre son gay! _No se que decirte Len...

- Solo dime que tengo una aunque sea pequeña...oportunidad

- _Que hago? Que hago? Necesito un milagro que me salve de esto.. _– y entonces sucedió...(imagínense luz divina y una canción de fondo muy angelical) era el conserje que venia a buscarlos...- n.n GRACIAS! Se lo agradezco mucho señor! – dijo Pilika corriendo a toda prisa..dejando a Len atrás y riendo a carcajadas

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora..**

Tengo miedo! . algo malo va a pasar! Lo se! Es el capitulo numero 13! 13! BUAAAAA de seguro algo malo va a pasar! No van a dejar reviews o algo así...T.T ...Por fa Dejen Reviews! aunque sea diciendo que no les gusto! Pero déjenme algo T.T...gracias por Leerme! T.T – Anna Dono se va a un rincón del cuarto y de sabrá Dios donde sale una nube y le llueve enzima...y le corre el rimel...que traía – Se los dije! BUAAA


	14. Porque no puedo estar lejos de ti

**Un Amigo Al Cual Amé**

Disclaimer esta de mas decir que Shaman King no me pertenece así como tampoco ninguno de los personajes del anime ya mencionado.

Notas iniciales

Hola, bueno lo primero es agradecer por que ya tengo mas de 100 reviews y eso para mi es muy importante y de verdad se los agradezco T.T , bueno otra cosa importante es que tengo un fic nuevo en Rurouni Kenshin se llama " Enamorada Yo?" hay se los encargo que lo lean...bueno ahora si quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas

Kakiyuchan, Asumi Tokugawa, Yamiana, Norely, Anni-fer, mItSuKi TaO, Akari Asakura, Gaby, Juna-chan, beautifly92, Dark Zeldalink, Kaniza, dantao, Liver Girl, Lucy-7000, Seinko, Valu, Akyzuki, Cheza A-sakura

En el capitulo anterior

- _Que hago? Que hago? Necesito un milagro que me salve de esto.. _– y entonces sucedió...(imagínense luz divina y una canción de fondo muy angelical) era el conserje que venia a buscarlos...- n.n GRACIAS! Se lo agradezco mucho señor! – dijo Pilika corriendo a toda prisa..dejando a Len atrás y riendo a carcajadas

**Capitulo 14: Porque no puedo estar lejos de ti**

- _Que bien soy la ultima_ – pensó el chico de pelo azul, entro a las duchas de la escuela al terminar el entrenamiento, claro como siempre debía ser el ultimo para que nadie mas lo viera.

- Que bien, quería verte – dijo Len saliendo de las duchas con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho que aun tenia algunas gotas sobre el.

- ehh? A mi? Para que? – pregunto Yure mirando al suelo para evitar que Len viera su notable sonrojo

- No lo recuerdas? Tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo Len acercándose lentamente a Yure

- No, ejem, no lo recuerdo y será mejor que me vaya – dijo el peliazul dando un paso atrás pero con esto solo logro que Len se apresurara y se acercara mas a él.

- No te bañarás? – dijo Len levantando una mano y colocándola en el mentón de Yure

- No..._Por Dios! u.u ya me quiero ir...o.O o me quiero quedar? No! Me quiero ir! _Mejor me baño en mi casa, mira la hora es muy tarde y me esperan – dijo nervioso el joven

- Por que la prisa, si lo deseas yo te acompaño solo dejame cambiarme – dijo Len quitando la mano del mentón de Yure y llevándola a su toalla haciendo un ademán de que se la quitaría

- Noo, no, ya me voy...ADIOS! – dijo Pilika corriendo del lugar a todo lo que sus piernas la dejaban.

- JAJAJAJAJA – se reía escandalosamente Len

* * *

- Hola Anna, como estas? Que lees? Esta interesante? Estas ocupada? Podemos hablar? Eh? Di que si? o te ayudo en algo? Que quieres que haga?

- QUE TE CALLES! Con eso me ayudarías mucho Hao, que quieres? – dijo la rubia bajando su libro

- Quiero saber que es lo que te pasa? Jamás había visto a Yoh tan mal – dijo preocupado el pelilargo

- Que me pasa? Que tu hermano no creyó en mi, creí que lo que teníamos era importante para los 2 pero veo que solo fue algo sin sentido para él – dijo Anna levantándose de su lugar y al girar ahí estaba el, con la mirada en el suelo por que había escuchado todo – _Me escucho? o.o ...bueno no me importa _– Anna paso a lado de Yoh como si hubiera nada ahí...

- Espera Anna – dijo Hao

- Déjala, gracias Hao pero esto es algo que debemos arreglar nosotros...si es que tiene arreglo u.u – dijo Yoh

- No lo tiene, ya no lo intentes mas – dijo Anna alejándose de los gemelos - _**A veces pienso en olvidarte, pero no puedo porque te amo y el amor es mas fuerte que el olvido** _– pensó Anna

* * *

- Si.. T.T no se que hacer! Es Verdad quiero a Len pero como Pilika no como Yure, al parecer mi rival es YURE! y ni siquiera existe – Pilika le contaba lo sucedido a Hao

- o.O pero tu querías estar con él no? Y a como fuera no? – la chica asintió – pues ahí lo tienes – rió el pelilargo

- Que malo eres! ToT

* * *

- Anna podemos hablar? – dijo el castaño que estaba afuera del salón de la chica.

- Para que Yoh, ya dejamos esto muy claro – dijo Anna alejándose de ahí

- Vas a dejar que ella gane? Vas a dejar que ella nos destruya?

Anna volteo lentamente y lo miro fríamente – Ella ya ganó, desde que le dijiste que si...ganó...me voy – dijo la rubia alejándose y dejando a un castaño sorprendido por la respuesta.

* * *

Hacia un rato que había llegado a su casa y trataba de olvidar todo lo sucedido por la mañana pero algo intervino en sus pensamientos ese algo fue el timbre...Al abrir la puerta supo que no sería una tarde muy placentera...

- Que haces aquí Yoh? Te dije que no tenemos de que hablar – dijo la rubia

- Talvéz tu no tengas nada que decir pero yo si, yo si tengo muchas cosas que decirte, solo déjame pasar y hablar...solo te pido que me dejes hablar

- Pasa, pero...esta será la ultima vez que me molestes...la ultima – dijo Anna

- Si, Anna...

Ambos se sentaron en un sillon de la sala, sin hablar, Yoh no sabía que decir y Anna según ella no tenía nada que escuchar...

* * *

Len estaba en la cancha haciendo tiros cuando llegó el peliazul

- Y los demás? – pregunto Yure

- Me pidieron descanzar un poco antes del partido de la próxima semana – dijo Len

- Y...por que no me avisaron a mi?

- Por que pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad para terminar nuestra conversación – dijo Len

- Pues..como todos se fueron, pues será mejor que yo también me vaya... no queremos dar una mala impresión en el partido verdad? – dijo Pilika bastante nerviosa al ver acercarse a Len

- No tengas miedo Yure, yo no te haría daño...

- No, no tengo miedo pero – dijo la chica caminando hacia atrás – pues será mejor que me vaya...demonios – dijo la chica al tocar la pared y Len estaba justo frente a ella

- Por que maldices Yure? pasa algo malo? – dijo Len poniendo su mano en la pared atrapando a Pilika

- Si, es que olvide que debo ir a casa de Pilika a recoger un libro – dijo la chica...

- Pilika? ahhh si...es una chica muy linda yo te acompaño – dijo Len

- _piensa que soy linda n.n _pues...si quieres..._es mejor estar en la calle que aquí donde no hay nadie _– pensó la chica

- No te molesta que te haga compañía? – dijo Len - _dijo que si! pero si el es Pilika...que chica tan tonta!_ – Pues bien, vamos a ver a Pilika...así ya seriamos...3 – dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar a Yure por el tono que usó en el numero

- Si...pues...vamos _demonios solo espero que este Horo para que me ayude con la excusa de Pilika_

Los dos chicos caminaban por la calle, Yure iba pensando como haría para que Horo le ayudara cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos...

- o/o...Len...podrías...

- Te molesta? – pregunto Len, el cual tenia un mano en la cintura del chico

- Pues si un poco – dijo Yure

- Ohh por favor no seas malo conmigo – susurro Len al oído a Pilika

Pilika estaba completamente helada ante el comportamiento de Len, antes era tan varonil y ahora...que rayos le estaba pasando?

- Por favor Len quita tu mano, por Dios! hay mucha gente aquí...

- Da gracias que hay gente...si no la hubiera imagínate lo que te haría – dijo Len

- _o/o AHHHHHHHH! Por Dios! como puede decir tantas cosas sin siquiera sonrojarse! Es un hombre maravilloso si tan solo no fuera GAY! –_ jeje, mejor no me lo imagino – dijo el chico sonrojado

- Como quieras – dijo Len dándole una nalgada al chico y al hacer esto si se puso rojo por que recordó que era una mujer a la que tocaba – y bien? falta mucho para la casa de la chica?

- No esta aquí en la esquina...- dijo Yure...

- Antes de llegar – dijo Len jalando a Yure hacia una pared – necesito saber algo

- q..que? – dijo Pilika sonrojada

- Te gusto?... me refiero a tu sabes me quieres? Desearías ser algo mas que mi amigo? – dijo Len dejando fría a Pilika – _Un momento...por que pregunto esto... de verdad quiero saber los sentimientos de Yure o los de Pilika o/o...este juego se pone peligroso..incluso para mi...por que esta chica hace que me sienta tan bien!_

* * *

- Bueno...dirás algo? O te quedarás callado? – dijo Anna

- Claro que diré algo pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que podía estar a tu lado, estos momentos de silencio me sirvieron para observarte y obtener un poco de valor, es difícil decir cosas y mas cuando se que no quieres ni escucharme – dijo el castaño – antes de comenzar todo este discurso necesito que me digas si tengo oportunidad

- Yoh ya te he dado mi respuesta varias veces – dijo molesta la rubia

- No me refiero a eso quiero saber si...en tu cabeza hay espacio para mi disculpa, tengo miedo que tengas tan asegurada tu respuesta que ni siquiera intentes perdonarme.

Anna lo miro sorprendida era verdad tenia tan asegurada lo que respondería que no importara los meritos que hiciera su respuesta seria siempre no.

- Por favor Anna abre tu mente y tu corazón – dijo Yoh

Anna no contesto con palabras pero su mirada había cambiado. El castaño la miró a los ojos y comenzó su discurso de disculpa.

- Aquel día te estaba esperando con muchos nervios, después de todo tu eres a la primera que le he dicho lo que en verdad siento...estaba feliz y de pronto llegó Tamao y me dijo lo que los dos ya sabemos aunque no le creí completamente tenia miedo... – el castaño miro al suelo – tenia miedo de que tu confirmarás aquellas terribles palabras que ella me dijo...tenia tanto coraje por que temía que fuera un engaño...y pensé que no tenias ni el interés para decírmelo tu misma por todo el tiempo que fuimos amigos, y también pensé que había arruinado nuestra amistad diciéndote lo que sentía...llegó un momento en que quise jamás haber dicho nada por que prefería que estuvieras a mi lado como amiga...a no tenerte en absoluto – Yoh miró a Anna de manera dulce y con lagrimas en los ojos – Te extraño tanto...se que soy un egoísta por que yo estaba con Tamao y odiaba a Yure por tenerte...me di cuenta que todo era un gran engaño y no me refiero al de Tamao...si no de mi mismo yo no la quería ni la quise jamás...pero en ese momento de tanta tristeza, me ofreció Su corazón puro y de dulces sentimientos...o es lo que pensaba... – Yoh a cada palabra le ponía su corazón, su verdad y sus lagrimas...

- ... ya basta Yoh – dijo Anna mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar las cristalinas lagrimas que habían en sus ojos...

- Espera, si en verdad esta es mi ultima oportunidad no dejaré me la quites...Anna Te quise, Te Quiero y Te Querré...por toda mi vida, Tamao me ofreció Su corazón para refugiarme...pero en el único en cual me quiero refugiar es...en el tuyo...permíteme estar a tu lado, permíteme demostrarte que nunca mas dudaré de ti, y que te quiero mas de lo que nadie lo hará...no te miento, mirame – dijo Yoh tomándola de la barbilla – fui tonto y lo acepto, cometí un error y lo acepto...pero nunca, nunca en mi vida había estado tan arrepentido y tan dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, se que me va a ser difícil recuperarte pero por lo menos permíteme de nuevo ser tu amigo...

Anna miró a Yoh, vio sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas...parecía tan sincero... – Fuimos amigos, y nunca te mentí – dijo Anna – y siempre te hablé de frente lo que me gustaba o no de ti...no entiendo por que no me lo preguntaste...mas bien no lo entendía...pienso que me has hecho mucho daño...pero no puedo...no puedo – dijo la rubia mirando al suelo – no quiero estar lejos de ti – el castaño se sorprendió ante la reacción de la rubia...ella lo había abrazado y lloraba en su hombro – quiero que empecemos de nuevo como amigos...- termino Anna

- Claro que comenzaremos y nunca mas te defraudaré – dijo Yoh apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Anna.

Continuará...

Notas Finales...

Les gusto? T.T a mi la verdad si, y la verdad es que también tuve miedo de no poder perdonar a Yoh y dije que si no me convencía a mi tampoco lo haría con Anna y paso la prueba...y ustedes lo perdonarían?...Dejen Reviews! los quiero gracias por TODO! Besitos! Chao


	15. Te amo pero te odio oó

**Un Amigo Al Cual Amé**

Notas iniciales

GRACIAS! A todos los que han leído mi fic – reverencia – gracias por dejarme review, quiero que sepan que este a sido mi primer fic y significó mucho para mi llegar a los 100 reviews!...Bueno antes de ponerme a llorar los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo! n.n

Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas n.n

Miyuki okinu, Asumi, Juna-Chan, Akiratokugawa, Mariale, Kaname-c, Ferchii Misuzu, Hikaru-hoshi, cecilia alias akane, Anni-fer, Liver girl, kaniza, Akari Asakura, Monik 15, Zilia k, Beautifly92, Cheza A-sakura.

En el capitulo anterior

- Claro que comenzaremos y nunca mas te defraudaré – dijo Yoh apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Anna.

**Capitulo 15: Te amo pero te odio o.ó**

- Te gusto?... me refiero a tu sabes me quieres? Desearías ser algo mas que mi amigo? – dijo Len dejando fría a Pilika – _Un momento...por que pregunto esto... de verdad quiero saber los sentimientos de Yure o los de Pilika o/o...este juego se pone peligroso..incluso para mi...por que esta chica hace que me sienta tan bien!_

- Pues yo...etto...Len no me hagas esa clase de preguntas, ya vamonos que Pilika debe estar esperándome – dijo Yure algo sonrojado

- _Pilika? por que insistes con lo mismo! _Claro que te pregunto esto y lo seguiré haciendo por que debo saber si me quieres o debo olvidarme de ti – dijo Len con mirada triste

- _Por que me haces esto Len, yo te quiero pero NO como Yure! sino como Pilika u.u _Len, ya no quiero hablar mas de esto por favor – dijo el peliazul con ojos suplicantes.

- Esta bien – dijo Len y ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Pilika, en la puerta de la casa los dos se detuvieron

- Que no piensas tocar? – dijo Len _– Creo que me divertiré un poco_

- he? Claro que si – dijo el chico, caminando temblorosamente hacia el timbre de aquella enorme casa – _Que voy a hacer, obvio que no esta Pilika por que YO soy Pilika! _

- Parece que no hay nadie en casa – dijo el joven Tao al ver que no había respuesta alguna

- Debió salir – dijo Yure

- Que no se supone que te estaría esperando? – dijo Len

- Pues...supongo que se desespero – dijo Pilika bastante nerviosa

- Pues que mala Amiga tienes Yure – dijo Len acercándose al chico – _Vamos di algo, aún estoy esperando algo mas de ti _

- o.O...pues claro que no es mala amiga, es solo que tardé mucho y todo es culpa tuya – dijo Yure acusando al joven

- Seguro que estaría aquí? seguro que vienes a buscar a Pilika? – dijo Len con una ceja curiosa

- A...a que te refieres – dijo Yure

- Si, a que si no me estarás engañando con el hermano de Pilika? – dijo molesto Len

- o.O...claro que no! _Por Dios! Es mi hermano! _Es mi primo no seas DEGENERADO – dijo el chico

- Pero mira quien lo dice, anduviste con Pilika y ella es TU prima también – dijo Len

- o.O _Lo había olvidado _Si, pero...es diferente por que...por que...

- Por que? – dijo Len intrigado

- Porque si! – dijo desesperado el peliazul

- mmmm...sabes algo Yure...

- o.O que?

- Creo que algo me ocultas...además...te habían dicho antes el parecido impresionante que tienes con esa chica Pilika? – dijo Len ya bastante arto de que la Usui no dijera nada

- Yo parecerme a Pilika? nooo estas loco... – dijo muy, muy nerviosa la chica

- Seguro que no me ocultas algo? – dijo Len acorralando al chico contra la pared.

- S...Si

- o.O Si me ocultas algo?

- No, que no te oculto nada!

- Seguro? – pregunto Len

- Si

- Seguro?

- S..si

- Deja de jugar conmigo

- No se a que te refieres – dijo Pilka ya muy asustada por el comportamiento del chico Tao

- Ya estoy arto de tus juego? Ya te divertiste mucho con esto no? O que mas quieres? Quieres esto? – dijo Len acercándose al chico para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- O.O

- Ya estas Feliz? – dijo molesto Tao – O seguiremos jugando...Pilika

- o.O como...co...cua...des..

- Como? No es de tu incumbencia, cuando? Tampoco lo es, y desde cuando? Hace un tiempo, por es...

- Por eso actuabas así? – dijo Pilika con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si – dijo secamente el chico

- Como pudiste jugar conmigo? – dijo Pilika convirtiendo su llanto en coraje hacia el chico

- Como es que TU pudiste jugar conmigo? Por que lo hiciste?

- Por que lo hice? Por que pensé que te amaba, pero ahora estoy dudándolo, por que eres cruel! Lo hubiera esperado de muchos pero NO de Len Tao – dijo La chica

- Perdóname por romper tus expectativas, pero tampoco es muy LINDO que una chica se vista de hombre por sabrá Dios que motivos raros! Que acaso pensaste que era GAY? y que me interesaría en TI por ser hombre? Sabes algo? Ni como hombre ni como mujer me interesaría en ti, por que ni soy GAY y ni me gustan las NIÑAS que hacen ESTUPIDECES! – dijo Len, pero fue callado por una cachetada por parte de la azul.

- Eres un idiota desconsiderado – dijo la chica con la mirada escondida tras su flequillo – por que me besaste? Para humillarme! Para vengarte? O solo por que se te dio la gana? Pues sabes algo el GRAN Len Tao no vale la pena, por que pensé que dentro de ese corazón había lugar para Amar pero solo hay lugar para DAÑAR a la gente que te quiere, eres un IMBECIL SIN SENTIMIENTOS! Por que no puedes sentir NI amistad por alguien mucho menos AMOR! Y si lo sintieras ERES TAN IDIOTA que no lo reconocerías! – dijo la chica dando la media vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Len.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi...Ni tu, ni Yure...por que si alguna vez pensé en Yure como amigo, tu misma lo mataste con tus mentiras...y Pilika...si alguna vez me interese por ella tu también lo mataste...por que seré un imbecil pero Si tengo sentimientos...y no me gustan las mentiras...y tu... como Yure y Pilika me mentiste y me lastimaste...por eso solo puedo sentir rabia y dolor hacia ti – dijo Len

- Pues me parece mas que bien, por que es solo lo que Yo siento por ti, aparte de una gran decepción...me gustaría decir que no te quiero pero para mi desgracia Te Quiero aunque en este momento Te Odio! – dijo Pilika caminando hacia la puerta de su casa y dejando a Len atrás.

* * *

Afuera de la casa de Pilka estaba un chico castaño de pelo largo esperando que le abrieran las puertas.

- Pasa Hao – dijo la peliazul. Ya en el cuarto de la chica le contó todo lo que Len le había dicho y de cómo la había besado por ninguna razón.

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo Hao levantándose de la silla con mirada decidida y con el seño fruncido.

- u.u Hao...yo..

- No digas nada, me tengo que ir tengo que hacer algo importante, mañana nos vemos en la escuela – Hao sonrió como para tranquilizar a la chica.

- Esta bien u.u – dijo Pilika

_

* * *

__Eres un IMBECIL SIN SENTIMIENTOS! _Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Len, hasta que el timbre de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad. 

- Que demonios quie... – Len no terminó la frase ya que el puño de Hao se impacto en su cara.

- Eres un idiota! Como te atreviste a lastimar a Pilika de esa manera! Es solo una niña enamorada – dijo Hao muy molesto ante un Len aún en el suelo y con su mano en la cara frotando el golpe.

- Que acaso tu eres el protector? – dijo Len levantándose – o el enamorado fallido?

- Ninguna de las 2 cosas, solo que a diferencia tuya yo soy un caballero y me importan los sentimientos de mis amigos – dijo Hao – y jamás lastimaría a una chica que me demostrará su amor como lo hace Pilika

- Como Hao? Vistiéndose de hombre para burlarse de mi? – dijo Len

- NO, vistiéndose de hombre para poder conocerte y ser tu amiga, por que como mujer ni la mirabas, por que tienes ese estúpido aire de ser superior, ella solo quería conocerte y ...quererte de mas cerca – dijo Hao dejando a Len impresionado por lo que dijo.

- _Ella..quería conocerme?_ o.o

- Como escuchaste Len, ella solo quería conocerte a como diera lugar y tu le destrozaste el corazón, te burlaste de ella, hasta la besaste sin quererla! eres un infeliz que no sabe querer a nadie – dijo Hao

- _solo quería estar cerca de mi...por que..."Te Quiero aunque en este momento Te Odio!"_ _por que me quiere? me quieres Pilika? Y yo...yo.._

- Di algo, responde algo, para poder golpearte una vez mas! – dijo Hao

- _Yo...también quiero estar cerca de ti_ – Len dejó a Hao hablando solo y salió de la casa corriendo – _Pilika! quiero estar cerca de ti, por que como Yure me enseñaste amistad y como Pilika el esfuerzo de que si amas a alguien quieres estar cerca de esa persona a como de lugar...y...yo quiero estar cerca de TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

* * *

El castaño iba a prisa a su casa al saber que sus padres necesitaban hablar con los dos, pero aunque buscó por largo tiempo a Hao no lo encontró así que pensó que tal vez ya estaría en su casa.

- Que bueno que llegas Yoh...y Hao? – pregunto una señora de cabello largo y castaño.

- No lo se, pensé que ya estaría aquí...Mamá de verdad me asustaste...que es lo que necesitas? – preguntó tranquilo el castaño.

- Yo quiero hablar con los dos, es necesario que sean los dos – dijo la joven madre.

- No puedes decírmelo a mi? Tengo que salir

- otra vez? Pero si vienes de la calle? Por cierto donde estabas?

- Con Anna ...u/u

- Ahhh, y tienes que irte de nuevo con ella? – dijo Keiko

- Si, iremos al cine – dijo tranquilo el menor de los Asakura

- Entonces te lo diré a ti primero...- Yoh sonrió – Hijo tu sabes que desde que murió tu padre hemos pasado tiempos difíciles y que gracias a que conseguí este empleo hemos mejorado un poco...pero me han ofrecido un mejor...

- Excelente mamá, me parecen buenas noticias, pero entonces por qué tanto misterio? – preguntó curioso el joven.

- Porque...el nuevo empleo es en Kyoto y tendremos que mudarnos...

- O.O..._No, por favor díganme que estoy soñando...y ahora que todo va mejorando con Anna..._Debes estar bromeando mamá...Hao y yo estudiamos aquí es la primera escuela en la que Hao ha durado mas de 2 meses y yo apenas...u.u

- Lo siento hijo este cambio es para mejorar, te lo prometo – dijo Keiko

- Y no podemos quedarnos nosotros? Estoy seguro de que Hao y yo nos la podemos arreglar... – dijo el castaño

- Lo siento Yoh no pienso dejarlos aquí! – sentenció la madre.

- u.u piénsalo mamá estamos estudiando aquí y no, no puedes sacarnos en pleno año escolar – dijo bastante frustrado el Asakura.

- Basta Yoh te he dicho que No, mañana pienso ir a la escuela para que preparen el papeleo...nos vamos en 2 días.

- o.o...2 días? Es muy pronto, no tendrán el papeleo

- Pues le pediré que lo manden a su nueva escuela en Kyoto! Y ya esta dicho ni una palabra mas Yoh Asakura! – dijo Keiko – pensé que estarías feliz por mi nuevo trabajo y que mejoraremos...pero ya veo que no..

- Cómo quieres que esté feliz si me alejas de todo lo mejor que me ha pasado! – gritó Yoh para después salir de su casa azotando fuertemente la puerta dejando a su madre muy confundida...

* * *

Yoh iba camino al cine con paso lento aun pensando que se iría en 2 días y lo que mas le dolía era pensar que debía decírselo a Anna...como se lo diría a Anna?

- Llegas tarde – dijo Anna

- Lo siento ú.ù

- _Algo no esta bien no sonríe..._que te pasa?

- Veamos la película y después te cuento todo _quiero ver por ultima vez una película contigo y estar tranquilo, si te lo digo ahora nos arruinará todo._

_-_ Como tu quieras – dijo Anna, sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

La película pasó tranquila y divertida para Anna y para Yoh un tormento por que solo se la paso pensando como decírselo a Anna y como lo tomaría ella y si debía hacerlo ahora o después...pero pensó que era en ese momento aunque le gustaba verla feliz y reír saliendo de la película se lo diría.

- Anna necesitamos hablar muy enserio – dijo tristemente el castaño...

- Dime, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras... – dijo Anna

- Tu sabes que mi mamá ha estado trabajando mucho, tanto que a veces...jeje..mas bien nunca esta en la casa y solo lo hace por mi y Hao...

- Claro que lo se Yoh...pero que pasa? Tu mamá esta bien verdad?

- Si, ella esta muy bien, de hecho ella consiguió un buen trabajo donde le pagarán mas...

- Eso es muy bueno, para ella y para ustedes...

- Si, pero...ella, pues su trabajo no...- balbuceaba Yoh – Su trabajo no es aquí – dijo con voz temblorosa y escondiendo sus ojos tras su flequillo.

- Que quieres decir?

- Anna – la miró a los ojo – El trabajo es en Kyoto...y nos tenemos que ir con ella.

- O.O...c, cuando? Cuanto tiempo?

- En 2 días...y cuanto tiempo? No lo se...u.u

- Y no puedes quedarte? Estoy segura de que...- Anna se detuvo ya que Yoh estaba negando con la cabeza.

- No, ya le dije todas las posibilidades, le dije que el año escolar estaba en curso y ella no piensa desistir... – Yoh se levanto de la banquita – Dentro de 2 días Hao y yo nos iremos a Kyoto...

- u.u pero Yoh... – dijo Anna con un nudo en la garganta...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas Finales

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no le vayas Yoh yo te amo! ToT no, que mala es la autora...nos lo quito...demonios! yo soy la autora! ToT No me odien! Y despídanse de Yoh y mándenme Reviews! por fa...Sorry se que esta cortito pero era mucha emosion para un capitulo u.u...BYE ToT


	16. No importa la distancia

**Un amigo al cual amé**

Notas iniciales

Lo siento, se que me tardé mucho en actualiza y me disculpo – reverencia- pero es que la Uni nomás no me da tiempo para nada, bueno aquí los dejo con el fic, espero que estén preparados para todo!...y gracias a:

Kakiyu-chan, Norely, juna-chan, Cheza A-sakura, mItSuKi TaO, Akane Tokugawa, anni-fer, Seinko, Karlyta, Ferchii-Misuzu, Liver Girl, Zilia K, Asumi Tokugawa, adriannita, Akyzuki y Kaniza

**Capitulo 16: No importa la distancia**

Estaban sentados en la estación del tren, Anna, Yoh, Hao y la Señora Keiko...los chicos conversaban mientras la madre de los gemelos compraba los boletos para el tren que partiría en 30 minutos...

- No puedo creer que tan rápido hayan pasado los 2 días...me la pasé increíble contigo, gracias por hacer estos últimos días de los mejores, Anna...yo quiero pedirte algo... - dijo Yoh con la mirada en el suelo

- Dime – dijo la rubia

- Es mejor que me vaya, necesitan hablar – dijo el pelilargo al ver que la conversación se volvía mas sería

- Gracias Hao – dijo Yoh – Yo quiero pedirte que me esperes, se que suena egoísta de mi parte pero...

- No, eres egoísta, y no tenias que pedirlo...pero yo no puedo prometer algo que no se si puedo cumplir – dijo Anna

- Entiendo...u.u...por mi parte yo siempre te seré fiel...

- Fiel Yoh? Como me fuiste con Tamao? – dijo la rubia reprendiéndose mentalmente por las palabras que le dijo - _No puedo creerlo, nos estamos despidiendo y yo le reclamo algo que ya esta en el pasado?_

- o.o, sabes que eso fue diferente, ya lo hablamos! Creí que había quedado claro, pero parece que no, entonces, ni te seré fiel, ni volveré... – dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento para ir hacia el tren

- Vamos Yoh apresúrate! – desde el interior del tren estaba la sombra de una pelirrosada que gritaba eufórica por su amado – vamos si no te dejará el tren!

- Yoh, te vas con Tamao! pensé que irías con tu madre! – dijo entre llanto la rubia

- Pues ya vez que no, Tamao y yo pensamos que alejarnos de ti era lo mejor, Adios Anna, no me esperes que no pienso volver!

- Anna!

- Que! donde! Donde están! – dijo Anna que despertaba en el banco de su salón donde había permanecido dormida hacía mas de 1 hora...

- Que? – dijo Pilika que anteriormente le había gritado a su amiga

- ...ufff...solo fue un sueño...

- Te dormiste toda la clase de deportes, tienes suerte de que el maestro no nos diera clases...esta vez te salvaste pero en que piensas! Que no dormiste bien? – dijo la peliazul

- Tan bien como se puede dormir después de que Yoh me dijera que se va de Tokio... – dijo Anna cabizbaja

- u.u Oh, eso...pues ya lo sabía Hao me lo dijo ayer, cuando...

- Cuando...? – dijo intrigada la rubia

- Es que tu no lo sabes...Len se porto como un IDIOTA...

- Si, creo que algo así me dijiste ayer cuando me llamaste pero no me contaste todo, dime que paso?

- Pues...(Ahí le explica todo ok? XD) y así sucedió...

- Resulto ser un verdadero imbecíl...pues que mal

- Pero Hao hizo algo muy lindo por mi no lo crees? – dijo la peliazul

- Si, me sorprende de él, pero se porto como un caballero – dijo la rubia

- Y eso no es todo lo que hizo

- o.o?

- Cuando fue a decirme que se iba, me dijo tambien...

Flash Back! P 

En el patio de la casa de los Usui Pilika y Hao se encontraban platicando sentados en el pasto, frente a un enorme árbol, pero no esperaban a la persona que venia corriendo en esa dirección (desde hace un mes! Perdóname te tengo corriendo mi vida! ToT)

- Pilika, quiero que seas a la primera persona que le diga eso...mi madre ha conseguido trabajo y nos mudaremos a Kioto

- Pero...no puedes quedarte? Que hay de la escuela? Ya casi termina el ciclo escolar no puede esperar un poco mas? – dijo frustrada Pilika

- Lamentablemente nuestra situación monetaria no va muy bien que digamos – dijo con risa forzada el pelilargo

- Eso es terrible, y cuando piensan volver? Anna quedará destrozada!

- Volver? No se ha hablado de volver, Yoh vive en su nube de que volveremos al terminar la escuela, pero él tiene un motivo por el cual volver pero y yo? u.u – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Nuestra amistad no es suficiente motivo? Y los amigos que tienes aquí? los cientos de chicas que están tras de ti...? no son suficiente motivo para que vuelvas? – dijo Pilika

- No lo se, muchos solo son mis amigos por que soy genial (Hao volvió nadie notó que desapareció? XD) y las chicas se hacen ilusiones solas, a mi no me interesa ninguna de ellas en serio ya sabes todas son mis "amigas"...

- u.u...debes prometerme que volverás...por lo menos por mi – dijo Pilika

- n.n te lo prometo...

- Por ti! A que te refieres con eso? no tienes suficiente con uno!

- No tuviste con el golpe que te di? – dijo el pelilargo

- No estoy hablando contigo, no te metas... – dijo Len

- Pues si te atreves a volver a hablarle así a ella entonces te meterás conmigo – dijo Hao

- Que eres tu? Su novio! – dijo bastante molesto Tao

- Pues ya que lo preguntas SI – dijo Hao abrazando a Pilika ante un Len con ojos del tamaño de 2 platos! – si, no queríamos decirte hasta que lo vieras en la escuela pero ya que te interesa tanto saber...si, es mi novia hace...- Hao miró su reloj – hace...35 minutos exactos

- JA! Eres malo para mentir, ya que hace 30 minutos Pilika me dijo que quería estar cerca de mi – dijo Len – no puede decirte que si a ti, por que sería mentirse a ella misma y a lo que siente por mi

- Perdón? A que te refieres con eso, a lo que siento por ti? Repugnancia, coraje, lastima? - dijo Pilika

- Eso no lo dijiste hace unos momentos – dijo Len con un tono de tristeza

- Pero es lo que siento ahora, y es gracias a ti, por mostrarme quien eres en verdad – dijo la peliazul.

- entonces en verdad estas con él? ú.ù – preguntó Len

- Si, y ahora por favor vete de mi casa – dijo Pilika tomando del brazo a Hao

- No se los puedo creer u.u...

- Entonces mira y cállate – dijo Hao besando a Pilika ..ante un Len destrozado – eso es suficiente prueba?

- Si, me tengo que ir, entonces ...Adios! ú.ù

**Fin del Flash Back**

- O.O! Entonces tu y Hao son...son...son o.o

- Que? Nooo! Claro que no, solo lo hizo para darle una lección al engreído de Len, aunque aún me gusta mucho se merecía eso y mas! u.ú

- Te has puesto a pensar que Len tal vez iba a disculparse contigo y decirte que también te quiere? – dijo Anna

- Pues si, pero si de verdad me quiere va a volver – dijo Pilika

- Eso es verdad, como tambien es verdad que mañana se van los chicos...

- Y te has puesto a pensar que va a pasar entre Yoh y tu? La lejanía los va a separar mas de lo que estuvieron con Tamao? y si nunca regresa? Y si se encuentra una mejor novia por allá? Por que dicen que las chicas de Kioto son muy bonitas... me pregunto si los chicos también lo serán, sabias que a Kioto la incendiaron una vez durante la era Tokugawa? Fue un incendio historico, como también lo son los asesinos que participaron para que Japón pasará del regimen Tokugawa a Meiji...dicen que era una masacre en aquella época...ohh si...y dicen que después de eso apareció un hombre llamado Shishio que intentó incendiar de nuevo Kioto, lo puedes creer?

- o.oUUUUUUUUU Pilika de donde sacaste todo eso? y que me importa que se haya quemado y no creo que Yoh me vaya a engañar...o si? – dijo Anna recordando su pesadilla

- Como es posible! Si lo del incendio fue muy importante ToT

- Seguro que si Pilika o.O

- Y eso no es todo, dicen también que a este hombre lo quemaron por que era un asesino en las sombras! Y al terminar su trabajo quisieron detenerlo...

- Anna podemos hablar? – dijo Yoh

- Si claro...Pilika ahora vuelvo..

- Y también dicen que libró una gran batalla con un hermoso pelirrojo llamado Himura Kenshin, y este chico tenia una cicatriz en forma de X y...

* * *

- De que tanto hablaba Pilika? – preguntó Yoh

- No tengo idea..n.nU...pero dime de que querías hablarme y por que no traes el uniforme?

- Ah eso, pues por que apartir de hoy ya no vendré a la escuela, hoy vine a recoger unos documentos necesarios para la nueva escuela en Kioto y a despedirme de mis compañeros de clase – dijo Yoh, quien vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una camisa roja de botones.

- Ya veo, entonces de que querías hablarme..

- Solo quería preguntarme si mañana me acompañaras a tomar el tren

- Claro que si, a que hora sale?

- A las 2:00 de la tarde... mamá ya compró los boletos

- ...Yo pensé que se irían mas tarde...

- No por que mi mamá dijo que tenemos que llegar a desempacar por que pasado mañana empezamos a ir a la escuela y ella a trabajar.

- No les va a dar nada de tiempo para acostumbrarse? – pregunto Anna

- No, ella dice que entre mas rápido mejor...- rió irónico – ella solo quiere lo mejor, y piensa que lo mejor para nuestra familia esta en Kioto..

- No la culpo, pero debería ser mas abierta a la posibilidad de que ustedes se quedarán aquí... y ya has hablado con ella acerca de volver?

- No, aún no pero ya te lo dije, yo volveré en vacaciones y te llamaré TODOS los días! Al salir de la escuela...

- Si Yoh, yo te creo...- Dijo Anna abrazándolo

- ya me tengo que ir debo seguir despidiéndome, nos vemos mañana a los 2:00?

- No podemos salir hoy por ultima vez? – pregunto Anna

- Claro que si! esperaba que lo pidieras! Paso por ti a las 7:00

- Si n.n

* * *

- Entonces piensa en todas las personas que lo quieren y logra ganarle a su maestro con el Amakakeru-ryu-no-hirameki, y el maestro queda mal herido...y...que tienes Anna?

- Nada, vamos Pilika cuentame mas...

- Bien, entonces lo cura con una medicina que usó Hiko-sensei en Kenshin cuando se enfermo y resulta que esta medicina era solo una farsa pero aún así el maestro de Himura se levanta y Kenshin va a pelear contra Shishio, pero en el monte Hiei...

* * *

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Vienes a presumirme tu nueva novia? – dijo Len cerrando su casillero

- No, pero si vengo a hablarte de ella

- Que quieres? – dijo bruscamente Len

- Pilika y yo no somos novios, solo la quería ayudar, pero como la puedo ayudar si la estoy alejando de la persona a quien mas quiere?

- o.oU no entiendo nada

- Tu tonto, ella solo te quiere a ti, solo que es muy niña para aceptarlo después de que la lastimaste, debes de ir y decirle lo que sientes, por que estoy seguro de que tu la quieres de verdad, ve por ella y dile que yo te dije que solo somos amigos, con eso entrará en estado de shock y podrás decirle todo sin que se vaya, habla con ella Len, no quiero verla llorar mas, es una buena niña, yo me tengo que ir a Kioto y no podré cuidarla mas...quiero dejarla en buenas manos...en las tuyas...

- Hao no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...

- Pero si la haces llorar te pateare el trasero tan duro que llegarás al Polo norte! ¬¬

- jajaja, que buen hermano tiene Pilika y no me refiero a Horo... – dijo Len...

- Corre! Que no tienes un discurso que preparar? – dijo Hao

- Claro que si! debo irme – dijo Len y se alejó corriendo

* * *

- Y cuando todo esta perdido por que Saito, Sanosuke y Aoshi están en el suelo, se levanta Kenshin! y empiezan a pelear otra vez... - Espera Pilika, como demonios sabes tanto? Y sacas tan malas calificaciones en Historia – pregunto Anna mareada por tanta información - Por que leí el Manga de Rurouni Kenshin! - ( n.a AMO A KENSHIN HIMURA! AMO SUS MANGAS! SOY ADICTA A ÉL) - Por que no me sorprende? u.ú - Bueno como te decía, Kenshin se levantó... - Pilika puedo hablar contigo? - No! Que no entendiste lo que mi NOVIO HAO te dijo? - Tu novio Hao? – Len rió para sus adentros – hablé con Hao y me dijo la verdad...

- Pequeño traidor! Y que? has venido a burlarte de mi? – dijo molesta la peliazul

- Claro que no, solo quiero hablar contigo y aclarar unas cosas...

- Que sea rápido que aún tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Anna

- Llévatela por favor! ToT – dijo la rubia XD

* * *

- No se como empezar... – dijo Len...

- Que te parece por...Lo siento Pilika fue un insensible...

- Lo siento Pilika fui un insensible y un grosero, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy malo y de que de verdad me gustas mucho...y...de decirte que eres la primera persona que me hace enojar así...y que me hace perder el control de esa manera

- seguro? Siempre me han dicho que soy una molestia pero nunca me habían dicho que soy una niña que solo dice estupideces... – dijo Pilika – Estas seguro de que te gusto por que si es así, tienes unas formas de demostrarlo muy extrañas...

- y que tal esta? – dijo Len besando a Pilika...

**Continuará...**

TERMINE EL CAPI! Me tarde mucho y lo sé y kiero disculparme con todos, especialmente con Len, que tiene corriendo mínimo 3 semanas XD si leyeron el capitulo anterior lo entenderán! Gomen Nasai! I´m Sorry! Lo siento!


	17. En nuestra memoria

**Un Amigo Al Cual Amé**

Hola!!! Aun me recuerdan? Soy AnNadOnO...bueno me tarde en actualizar pues...por que no tenia muchas ideas y la verdad debo de aceptar que tenia miedo de escribir el último capitulo de mi primer fic...significa mucho para mi...los dejo con el capi..y espero reviews!!! XP

**Capitulo 17: En nuestra memoria...**

El sol se estaba poniendo en la hermosa ciudad de Fumbari, pero lamentablemente para Anna no era el sol de lo único que iba a despedirse aquel día...

- Llevas todo Hao? Has olvidado algo? – pregunto una mujer de castaños cabellos.

- Si mamá...pero...

- Pero?...que olvidaste? – pregunto con decepción su madre

- Jeje – ahogó una risita el pelilargo – algunos libros

- HAO!! No hay tiempo de que vayas por ellos...tendremos que hacer que nos los envíen

- Claro que aun hay tiempo...si me dejas ir por ellos yo tomaré el tren siguiente a Kyoto y no habrá perdida de tiempo ni de dinero en el envío n.n – dijo el castaño

- Buen intento jovencito ¬¬ ...Yoh hijo... – Keiko dejó de hablar al ver a su hijo cabizbajo sentado en una silla como perdido en alguna parte.

- Mamá..si tan solo nos permitieras ayudarte...podríamos trabajar los 3 – dijo Yoh aun intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto Yoh... – dijo la destrozada madre.

- Mamá – interrumpió Hao – Debes llevar la maleta allá – dijo Hao apuntando hacia donde un hombre recogía el equipaje para subirlo a la parte posterior del tren

- Si, ya voy hijo... – dijo Keiko tomando algunas maletas y dirigirse hacia donde estaba aquel señor.

* * *

- Va a Venir? – pregunto Hao sentándose junto a su hermano y mirando hacia el frente 

- No se, y tampoco se si pueda despedirme de ella...creo que mamá esta siento irracional...por que? por que no nos deja ayudarla Hao? – pregunto mirando hacia Hao quien no quitaba la vista del frente

- Ya deja de quejarte – dijo Hao despectivamente – para ella también es difícil dejar Fumbari...aquí vivió con papá...aquí nacimos nosotros...ella esta dejando atrás toda una vida y también le duele..y le duele mas vernos así...en especial a ti, no se lo estas haciendo nada fácil Yoh...ella lo hace por nosotros, por que trata de que todo mejoré en nuestra familia, me duele irme tanto o mas que a ti...pero uno de nosotros debe de apoyarla y como tu tienes esa actitud yo tengo que ser ese alguien – dijo Hao

* * *

- Crees que con besarme y decirme que me quieres te voy a perdonar? – dijo la peliazul 

- u.u...yo...

- Pues tienes razón, creo que ya hemos pasado por muchas dificultades no lo crees?…yo también te quiero y si lo dudas...recuerda que me vestí de hombre por ti!!...además.. – titubeo Pilika – yo también aceptaré parte de la culpa no debí meterme en tantos problemas pero tu debes de aceptar que debiste haberme dicho cuando te enteraste y no hacerme sufrir mas...fue injusto sabes...

- Que bueno que me perdonas.. no me imagino que me estuvieras diciendo si fuera lo contrario XP

- Hoy es un buen día para mi...AAAAAAHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Casi lo olvidaba!!! – gritó la peliazul

- Que? que? no me asustes!!!

- Hao se va hoy!!! Tengo que agradecerle y despedirme de él!! Corre!!! – dijo Pilika tomando a Len de la mano y corriendo a todo lo que sus pies les permitía correr.

- Espera Pilika...puedo preguntar por que se van??

- En el camino te cuento..ahora CORRE!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

El timbre de la escuela había sonado hace un rato...Pilika no había aparecido así que Anna supuso que se había ido con Len y decidió llevarse su mochila para que no tuviera problemas... 

- _Debo ir? Sería mas correcto preguntar puedo_ _ir? _- Anna tenia una discusión interna y el miedo iba ganando – no puedo hacerlo...no podría despedirme de él aunque quisiera - Anna desvió el camino y se dirigió a su casa

* * *

- Entiendo...y sabes cuanto tiempo se van a quedar allá? – pregunto Len quien finalmente había logrado que Pilika se tomara 5 min para sentarse y explicarle 

- No, solo se que su madre dijo que hasta que pudiera pagar la escuela de Yoh y Hao o algo así – dijo la peliazul

- Y por que no trabaja aquí?

- Por que a la señora Keiko le ofrecieron ese empleo en Kyoto y ningún otro empleo de aquí le ofreció tanto dinero como el de allá..

- Ahh por ahí debiste comenzar! Tengo una gran idea! Corre!! – ahora era Len quien corría tomando la mano de pilika y jalándola por toda la ciudad – vamos CORRE!!!

* * *

- Parece que no vendrá – dijo Hao – lo lamento hermano 

- creo que es mejor así...sería muy difícil despedirme de ella ..pero tampoco vino Pilika verdad? ya se despidió de ti? – pregunto Yoh

- No, pero no hay problema prometimos llamarnos y además debe estar con Len n.n yo les ayudé así que si se casan y tienen un hijo se llamará Hao...ya sabes por que me deben un favor XP

- Recuérdame nunca pedirte un favor n.nU

- Quieras o no ya tengo un nombre para tu bebé ya sabes por si me pides un favor en un futuro – le dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Solo por curiosidad, que nombre sería?

- Hanna n.n

- Por que? Bueno no importa luego me lo explicas!

* * *

- A donde vamos Len? – pregunto Pilika quien era arrastrada 

- Ven!, tomemos un taxi! – Len hizo una seña con su mano y apareció un taxi

- A donde los llevo? – preguntó el conductor tan pronto como vió a los jóvenes entrar al automóvil

- A Antigüedades y reliquias Tao por favor (n/a: en mi fic los Tao tienen muchas sucursales de antigüedades Chinas)

- o.o A que vamos? – preguntó la azul

- A hablar con mi padre...no tardaremos pero antes...que tren tomarán los Asakura?

- El de las 6:30 a Kyoto por que?

Len sacó de su bolsillo un celular – Si?..Bruce Long...necesito un favor..

* * *

- Si...como usted diga joven Tao, cuanto tiempo necesita? Si...entiendo no hay problema...

* * *

- Faltan 15 minutos para irnos chicos!! Nos iremos a una nueva ciudad y tendremos una casa mas grande y ustedes una nueva escuela – decía la señora Asakura 

Mientras en la taquilla un hombre de piel pálida y de gran musculatura se dirigía hacia una joven secretaria

- Escuche los Tao deben llevar un cargamento de espadas antiguas a Kyoto solo le pido que retrace el tren 30 min para que el cargamento llegue, los Tao se lo recompensará..usted entiende verdad? – dijo Bruce Long guiñándole el ojo.

- Lo lamento señor yo no puedo autorizar esa decisión – dijo la joven

- Entonces tráigame a alguien que si pueda! – exigió

- Enseguida – La joven se dirigió hacia un hombre con traje sastre color negro y le decía algo al oído, el sujeto se dirigió a Bruce con una sonrisa como si se tratara de una broma.

- Me ha dicho la secretaria que usted quiere que retrasemos el tren...señor..?

- Bruce Long, y si, eso es lo que estoy pidiendo, mas bien es por parte de los Tao que he venido a pedir esto...

- Los Tao...ha dicho?...los de las tiendas de Antigüedades chinas? – dijo sorprendido

- Así es... y si no me cree en este momento llamaré al señor En Tao

- No!!, no es necesario...yo me encargo de retrazar el tren...seguro que con 30 min es suficiente? – pregunto nervioso el hombre

- Si, es usted muy amable n.n seguro que los Tao lo recompensarán... – Bruce saco su celular para confirmar a Len que su parte estaba lista.

* * *

- Les informamos que el tren de las 6:30 con destino a Kyoto será retrazado, abordaremos en un lapso no mayor a 30 min, les pedimos que no se alejen ni pierdan sus boletos...Gracias – se escucho por el Altavoz 

- Queeee?!! – dijo molesta la señora Asakura – como se atreven a hacer eso?

- Tranquila mamá – dijo Hao – seguramente tienen algo que revisar en el tren mejor que lo vean ahora y que no falle nada durante el camino no lo crees?

- Si, en eso tienes razón u.u

- Que raro pensé que hacían revisiones antes – dijo Yoh trayendo de vuelta la histeria en su madre

- Es verdad!!!! que pasa? Que pasa? Llegaremos tarde y no podremos desempacar y yo tengo que ir a la empresa a reportarme!! Mejor iré a preguntar que ocurre! – dijo la castaña muy decidida

- No mamá!! No te preocupes tanto!! Si el tren sale a las 7:00 en punto no llegarás tarde! – dijo Hao

- Tienes razón hijo – la señora se sentó y se calmo

- Mamá Yoh y yo iremos a traerte un café no tardamos – dijo el pelilargo

- Si vayan...vayan...

* * *

- Tienes 30 minutos como mínimo, ve y despídete de ella, toma esto como "destino"o si mejor quieres oportunidad – dijo Hao 

- Destino? Oportunidad? o.O, esas palabras en tu boca?

- u.ú cállate!

- No, ya te dije que ella no vino por algo y no la voy a obligar a nada.

- como quieras, pero no quiero escuchar tus quejas por el camino – dijo el pelilargo.

- Si, ya lo se...

* * *

- Podríamos apresurarnos? – dijo molesto Len 

- Si, joven Len – dijo el chofer

- Por que tanta prisa Len? – dijo un hombre de mayor edad sentado junto a él

- Por que solo tenemos menos de 30 minutos para llegar, fue todo lo que Bruce Long nos pudo conseguir.

- Oh, entiendo...y para hacer mas relajante el viaje, ella es tu novia?

- Que? o//o – dijo Pilika – _Relajante? Para quien? _– pensó la peliazul.

- Pues, verás...nosotros no hemos...

- Si, o//o si, lo somos – se apresuró a decir Pilika

- Enserio? – preguntaron unísono los Tao (padre e hijo ok, solo por aclarar P)

- n//n claro si tu...

- Claro que si – dijo Len

- Jajajajaja claro que son novios!, hasta saben lo que dirá el otro!! Buena elección Len jajajaja

- n//n

* * *

- Lo sentimos señor, pero si en 10 min mas no llega la mercancía de los Tao tendremos que irnos sin ella, por que no podemos retrazar mas este tren, las quejas ya han sido muchas y no queremos problemas con los pasajeros – dijo el conductor. 

- Si, yo entiendo pero...- Bruce Long desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y encontró su respuesta – no será necesario retrazarlo mas, ahí esta el señor Tao, y al parecer no

- al parecer no trae el cargamento

- Algo debió ocurrir, será mejor que vaya y le diga que usted quiere una disculpa por el retrazo...

- No, así esta bien gracias – dijo el conductor al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tiene el señor Tao

- Bien, entonces a nombre de "Antigüedades y reliquias Tao" le doy las gracias y disculpe las molestias, ya será para la otra – Bruce Long se despidió amablemente del conductor y se dirigió con los recién llegados.

* * *

- Señor – dijo en saludo Bruce Long 

- Bien hecho Bruce Long, muchas gracias – dijo Len

- Cual es la señora Asakura? – Pregunto En Tao

- Yo no se, Pilika cual es?

- Etto, pues...yo...yo no la conozco – dijo la peliazul

- u.u...eso me temía – dijo Len – y no veo a Hao y tu?

- No, ni...AHÍ ESTA!!!!!!!!! – gritó Pilika

- o.o – volteo el aludido – Pilika?..Len?! o.O

- Siiiiiii!!!!!!, no podía dejar que te fueras entonces le pedí a Len ayuda y el lo resolvió todo...mas bien su papá, pero bueno el caso es que ya no tienes que irte, espera...yo lo resolví por que si yo no hubiera...

- Que?

- Es largo de explicar – dijo Len – dinos donde esta tu mamá, mi padre quiere hacerle una oferta de trabajo que no podrá rechazar

- Pues ella esta allá, con Yoh – apunto Hao hacia unas bancas, mientras seguía escuchando murmullos de Pilika, ya saben ella siempre en su mundo

- si, yo por que si no le hubiera dicho a Len, el nunca hubiera sabido las cosas y pues nunca le hubiera dicho a su papá...

- Si, Pilika, ahora vamos con la señora Asakura – dijo Len tomándola del brazo.

- Señora Asakura? – pregunto Bruce Long

- Si, soy – dijo la castaña

- Le presento a En Tao presidente de "Antigüedades y reliquias Tao" – presentó Bruce Long

- Mucho gusto – dijo desconcertada la mujer – pero con todo respeto que tiene que ver conmigo?

- JAJAJA buena pregunta – Dijo En Tao – he escuchado que la mas respetable curadora ( un curador es aquel que dice si es autentico o no una pieza de arte y es capaz de restaurarla) se va de Tokio para ir a Kyoto y no lo puedo permitir – dijo el Tao

- Quiere ofrecerme trabajo?

- No, quiero que acepte un trabajo conmigo, en una de las mas grandes sucursales que esta aquí y entrenando a los mas jóvenes usted entiende.

- Pero yo fui a dejar mi solicitud a su tienda y nunca me llamo para entrevista

- Oh, pero eso solo fue por la inutilidad de uno de mis trabajadores que traspapeló varias solicitudes pero eso ya esta arreglado – dijo En Tao

- Entiendo, pero debo decirle que ya voy camino a Kyoto

- Si el problema es que ya ha aceptado el puesto no se preocupe permítame decirle mi oferta y todo dependerá de usted.

- Esta bien, pero el tren...tengo que irme

- Le prometo que si rechaza mi oferta yo mismo me encargaré que llegue a tiempo a su cita de trabajo, yo mismo lo llevaré en mi jet privado.

- Esta bien.

* * *

- o.o como hicieron que... – dijo Yoh 

- Tengo muchos contactos y me deben muchos favores – dijo Hao

- o.ó...un poco de crédito – pidió Len

- Ahhh y ustedes que? seguiste mi consejo Pilika? – pregunto Hao

- Claro, que no se ve? – dijo la peliazul tomando de la mano al joven Tao.

- exactamente cual fue tu consejo? o.ô – preguntó curioso len

- le dije "ya estuvo bueno de juegos, tu lo quieres y tratar de olvidarlo solo te causará mas daño a ti...ámalo ahora y no te arrepientas, no quiero encontrarte años mas adelante y ver que te preguntas que hubiera sido de ti junto a él"...

- Hijos!! Nos quedamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dijo Keiko Asakura

- Has escuchado eso Yoh? – Hao se volvió para buscar a su hermano pero este ya no estaba – Yoh?...Yoh?

Yoh al escuchar el comentario de Hao pensó en Anna y en que debía ir a darle la buena noticia, al salir corriendo escucho a su madre decir que aceptaría la oferta, así que corrió de la terminal rumbo a casa de Anna, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían muy bien, no sabía si era por la felicidad de quedarse a su lado o por el miedo de no encontrarla en casa...entonces dejó de correr, se detuvo frente a un parque, vió la silueta de alguien en los columpios, no se podía apreciar muy bien quien era por que el atardecer estaba por morir...pero él sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

- _Porque no tuve el valor de despedirme de él, para esta hora ya debe estar llegando a Kyoto...o algo parecido_ – pensaba la rubia – _tantos problemas que pasamos con Tamao...pero todo valió la pena, por el corto tiempo que estuve con él._

- 100 Yens por tus pensamientos... – se escucho una voz tras ella...

- No... – dijo sin voltear – puede ser... – completó levantándose del columpio, lentamente como si sus piernas no le respondieran se giró hacia él... – No te...fuiste? – pregunto temerosa de que aquello fuera solo un juego cruel de su imaginación.

El castaño negó muy lentamente con la cabeza

- Recibimos ayuda de unos amigos de Hao – Yoh vió en los ojos de Anna lagrimas...pero eran de felicidad...él lo sabia

- Te quedarás aquí? aquí con...

- Contigo Annita...contigo y solo contigo...

Anna abrazó fuertemente a Yoh talvez para que no se le escapara o talvez solo porque tenia ganas de hacerlo...se alejó un poco de el solo para mirar su rostro y después besarlo... – sabes...tu siempre serás el amigo al cual amé...amo y amaré...

_**Así termina la historia de un joven amor, se que se preguntan que pasó con Tamao y con su castigo...lectores yo solo les diré que todo lo que alguien hace se regresa, es la ley del Karma...pero si quieren detalles... el karma o en este caso Yure volvió...hizo que Tamao y Jean pelearan por él y para que entendieran las cosas...aun vestido como hombre Pilika besó a Len frente a ellas...ahora no muchos las toman en serio después de todo se pelearon por una mujer...acaso no saben cual es la diferencia entre ambos?...la humillación las llevó a irse de la escuela y dejar tranquilos a Yoh, Anna, Hao, Len y Pilika**_

- Anna!!! Ven a cenar!! – gritó Yoh

- Voy!!! – dijo la rubia – Ven Hanna, vamos a ver a papá

_**- Ahhh si...esta es mi historia... Anna Asakura...**_

- terminaste tu libro amor? – preguntó el castaño

- Si, pero aun no tengo un nombre

- que te parece...Un amigo al cual amé

- Que tramposo eres!! eso yo te lo dije a ti...

- en serio? Ya ni lo recordaba!!...Ai Shitteru...- dijo Yoh

- Eso ya lo sabía...eso también te lo dije yo...

**Fin**

**Notas Finales Finales, del Final por que se acabó**

T.T se termino T.T, Quiero decir abiertamente que amé a Hao en este fic, no era mi intensión hacerlo tan bueno así salió solito y me da gusto, espero que ustedes también lo hayan amado como yo..

Se que tardé AÑOS!! En actualizar pero así es como yo quería que terminara...mmm la inspiración me falló mucho...por eso me tarde...se que algunos les va a parecer romántico, sencillo y hasta exageradamente meloso...pero así me gustó a mi...una vez dijeron de mi que yo todo lo veía color de rosa...talvez es cierto pero no por eso soy una romántica empedernida...y recuerden!!!

"**Es mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado"...**

Kiss, kiss!! Bye!! Yyyyyy….Reviews!!

Finalizado: Jueves 2 de Noviembre de 2006

Gracias a todos por leerme y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final...


End file.
